Teana's Travels Book 2: Wings of Liberty
by D.K.N
Summary: Teana's next stop in her interdimensional journey is the Koprulu Sector. Can Gamma Team make a difference when, after four years of queiescence, Kerrigan's swarm attacks in force? Rated M for violence and language
1. Invasion

Here we go with Book 2. Let's see if the _Starshot _Crew and Gamma Team have what it takes to tangle with Mengsk's corrupt government, Kerrigan's swarm, the homicidal, deranged fanatics of the Tal'darim Protoss, and the first emerging agents of the Fallen One.

January 10th: I finally beat Iron Imprisoner 4!~!~! After God knows how much trouble, I finally beat his ass! I feel positively euphoric! I could dance a jig, I'm so happy! …I have to do it twice more as Ventus and as Aqua after I finish Terra's story, but _still_! And I also finished Terra's story soon after; compared to IrImp4, Terranort was practically easy.

DISCLAIMERS:

_Mahō Shōjo Lyrical Nanoha _(Teana) – 7-Arcs

_Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni _(Shion) – 07th Expansion and Studio Deen

_Shuffle! _(Kaede) – Navel and Asread

_Erika's New Perfume _(Marie) – Deviant-Art artist Lance the Young

_Mai-chan's Daily Life _(Mai) – Waita Uziga

_Star Wars _(Ahsoka, Cody, Rex) – George Lucas, Lucasfilm

_Halo _(Forerunners, UNSC, Sangheili Alliance) – Bungie and 343 Industries

_StarCraft _– Blizzard Entertainment

**-**_**BOOK 2 START**_**-**

**Shakuras**

**Valley of Shadowed Trials**

**April 5****th****, 2504**

The girl crept through the valley, ensuring to stick to the shadows, her senses expanded to detect any possible ambush. She wore a bizarre-looking combination of ragged cloaks & rags and resplendent armor, and her long hair was held back in a low ponytail. As far as she could remember from her memory of an aerial survey, she was nearing the end. She was tired, her muscles ached, and numerous small flesh wounds covered her. But she still had plenty of fight left, further bolstered by the abilities she'd learned since she came here. She rounded a corner, and ahead there was the light of the valley's end, past one last 50-foot section of darkness, which no doubt had one last ambush waiting for her. She steeled herself, taking a deep breath, and moved forward.

About two-thirds of the way through, two Protoss leapt from the shadows, and the girl barely dodged the opening assault. One stood between her and the end of the valley, and the other came in fast from the left. She dodged the attacker's blow by scant centimeters, and responded with a rising knee to the torso (Protoss didn't have digestive systems, being psychically-photosynthetic, but a blow to the stomach area still hurt). She dodged, weaved, and countered their blows, her psionic powers boosting her strength, speed, and reflexes to near-Spartan levels (well, a Spartan _without _Mjolnir Armor). Finally, she got lucky and hit the first Protoss with a blow to the head that knocked him into the canyon wall, stunning him. She then warped directly in front of the other, holding her palm several inches in front of his startled face as she charged her new void-element attack at one-half of full power:

"Dark Impulse"

The blast of black energy sent the Protoss tumbling end over end, coming to a stop unconscious though otherwise relatively unharmed. Finally, her path clear, she stumbled to the end and out into the sunlight. There, she finally allowed herself to catch her breath. Footsteps came from directly in front of her, and she raised her tired head to find the Dark Templar known as Ulan standing before her.

"Congratulations, child" he 'said'. "You have learned much since you and your allies came to our realm two of your months ago. I am sure that you will be an invaluable asset to your squad. As of now, you are the first ever human to pass the Shadow Walk and thus be fully recognized as a Dark Templar. Shion the Nameless, we welcome you to our people."

In response, the green-haired girl smiled, and then toppled over backwards, passing out from exhaustion. Ulan chuckled; that was the response that about a third of all who completed the Shadow Walk made upon emerging from the trial. He signaled a medical droid to bring her to the infirmary and attend to her wounds, and to let her sleep away her exhaustion. When she awakened, they would grant her the proper attire of a Dark Templar, as well as her own personal arm-mounted psionic blade.

The other six members of the team had been to and from Shakuras several times since their initial arrival, and were currently assisting another human, one whose actions had made him a hero amongst the Protoss. He hoped that the man was doing well, but then reassured himself: of course Raynor was doing well; High-Prelate Zeratul was looking out for him from the shadows, after all.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Mar Sara**

**Joey-Ray's Bar**

**April 14****th****, 2504**

James Raynor, founder and leader of Raynor's Raiders, nursed his drink as he sat at the bar. He and his men had recently liberated Backwater Station, initiating open revolt amongst the colonists against Mengsk's forces here. He smiled briefly at the accomplishment of causing another little bit of trouble for that murderous, treacherous bastard.

Suddenly, the door slid open, and the familiar sounds of a marine's power armor walking into the bar filled his ears, along with two smaller sets of footsteps. He slowly reached for his pistol, only to hear a familiar "Hey, Boss" and let it go. Marie was a nice girl, albeit a little hot-headed and fight-happy. The arrival of the _Starshot _and their explanations hadn't shaken him too badly; he was used to weird shit long before they came into the picture, and it wasn't the strangest thing he'd dealt with. Time with the Protoss tends to give a man perspective on such things. He turned, and saw Gamma Team's demolitions/explosives expert (who had supposedly learned her extraordinary knowledge and skill regarding explosions from a super-solder named Grace-093) picking sand out of her upper-back-length brown hair, along with a UNSC ODST and the blue-plated power armor of a Raider marine. The trio walked up to the counter.

"Found someone you might know, sir" the ODST said as he removed his helmet, revealing brown eyes and close-shorn black hair, and naturally-tan skin lightened by insufficient exposure to sunlight. Though a little on the wild side, the ODSTs were efficient, well-trained top-notch soldiers that Raynor was glad to have on _his _side. They'd apparently felt the same way about him, as shown by the Chinese symbol for "badass" now tattooed on his upper left arm, a signature mark of the group and symbol of their approval.

"Y'know," the armored figure said, "for the most wanted man in the galaxy, you ain't hard ta find. I had to see it for myself." The visor slid up, revealing a scarred face. "Little Jimmy Raynor… the People's Hero."

Raynor smiled. "Tychus Findlay. …Nice suit."

"Pays to be prepared the older man replied.

"I heard they put you on ice. Life sentence. What, did they give you time off for good behavior?"

"More like this lil' gal here and her buddies paid my bail… the violent way."

"So to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Just a friendly business proposition" the armored man said as he sat at the bar, the seat groaning under his weight. "Do you even know what the Dominion are doin' out here?"

"I'm guessin' yer about to tell me."

"Diggin' up alien artifacts, old buddy. Your boy Mengsk's gone crazy for 'em. But I got a contact that'll pay top dollar for every artifact we… liberate… from the Dominion."

"I guess I can hardly pass that up, now can I, Tychus?"

"Partners, then. 60/40."

"70/30. My way. Feels like old times already. So how exactly did you get out?"

"We busted him loose from a Dominion prison ship" Marie said. "Me, the Boss, and the ODST squad led by Sergeant Jacobs here."

"Good thing they did, too" Tychus said. "Cause Mengsk was cookin' up a plan to seal me up in a 24/7 suit with control over my life-support systems, and use that to make me hitch a ride with you until you lead me to Kerrigan, since you been tryin' to take her alive, and all… and then Mengsk woulda used that Sword of Damocles I'd have been wearin' to make me kill her."

Raynor's eyes shot open, and he palmed his face. "Goddamn Mengsk… ready to use my old buddy against me for his own ends like that…"

"Don't you worry, boy" the armored man said. "Like I said, those gals and their shock-trooper buddies busted me free before the old bastard could implement his plan, and now I'm wearing good old-fashioned _removable _armor, and I'm ready to fight with ya just 'cause I _want _to, _and _to kick ol' Mengsk's ass. Ain't _nobody _tries to manipulate Tychus Findlay and gets away with it. I won't kill him, as much as I want to, since that's _your _right, but I'll most definitely rough 'im up for ya first."

"Glad to hear it, Tychus."

"The prison break was damn fun, too. I tell ya, Marie here has a God-given gift with high explosives, and she's damn good with a shotgun, too. Shame I didn't get to join their little universe-hoppin' party earlier, though. I woulda liked to test my abilities against a Brute Chieftain, mainly 'cause I _really _want one of those gravity hammers they got."

"We got a couple of those in the armory on the _Starshot_, actually" Sgt. Jacobs said.

"Do ya, now?" Tychus said, and Raynor could tell his old friend was like a kid who'd just found a big batch of candy at that news.

"So where is Lanstar, anyway?" Raynor asked.

"The Boss is scouting the area. Again." Marie replied.

"Well, you can't really be too careful around these parts."

"I heard all about you becomin' a big-time freedom fighter while I was away" Tychus said. "What happened here, Jimmy – the war for peace and justice get to be too much for ya?"

"I ain't licked yet, Tychus. And I promise you: Mengsk is goin' down one way or another."

"So…" Marie said. "What now?"

Raynor turned to his laptop, which held his personal AI. "Adjutant?"

"Thanks to your recent actions, Commander," the AI reported, "Mara Sara is now in a state of open revolt against Arcturus Mengsk. Seizing the artifact that Mr. Findley mentioned will strike _another_ blow against the Dominion, and generate funds from selling it to Findley's mysterious contacts."

The laptop then projected a holo-screen, showing the Dominion dig site.

"This old outpost don't look like anything special" Raynor said.

"Keep yer shirt on, son" Tychus replied. "Dominion engineers been diggin' out here for _months_. See that crane? They're gettin' ready to move the artifact they found off-world."

"Well, I'll be damned…"

"See? You gotta have a little more faith, Jimmy."

"Alright, time to give the Dominion a wake-up call. Let's smash that base and haul that baby outta there."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

SCVs were hard at work gathering minerals and fortifying defenses, while marines both RR and UNSC guarded the perimeter. Marie, wearing an ODST suit painted dark green with Sangheili-built energy shields installed, was making sure her diverse array of grenades and det-charges was set, and currently held a DMR, with her personalized M90A shotgun slung across her back. Teana, meanwhile, was scanning the distance through Mirage Sniper's scope. A force of Raider marines and two squads of ODSTs were on standby.

"Commander, the Dominion is attacking the rebel base to the southwest" the Adjutant reported.

"Good" Tychus said. "That'll keep the Dominion off our backs." 

"Those folks need our help, Tychus" Raynor said. "There's no way we're leavin' 'em to rot. Gamma-1, Gamma-4, take the assault squad and help those boys out."

"Gladly, sir" Teana replied. "Okay, folks, you heard the man! Let's go save the day!"

The group of soldiers followed the Mjolnir-clad warrior girl, racing across the rocky ground and quickly reaching the rebel base. They caught several Dominion soldiers from behind, killing them quickly, and then ran up the slope to meet up with the rebel soldiers.

"You guys sure are a welcome sight!" one of them said. "We're with ya. Just tell us where ya want us."

"Welcome aboard, boys" Raynor radioed.

The now-larger force quickly dispatched another small Dominion attack squad, with a pair of medics using their nanobots to patch up the wounded. The rebels' barracks got to outfitting some more armored marines. Meanwhile, the primary base sent out scouts to gather resources and materials from the outlying area.

Eventually, a force of 20 Koprulu marines, 3 medic troopers, 10 ODSTs, and two Spec-Ops soldiers – one of them a Spartan – set out north from the rebel base.

"Warning" the Adjutant announced, "Dominion Hellions approaching."

The ATVX "Hellion" Rapid Assault Vehicle was a lightly-armored, speedy little thing armed with twin long-range flamethrowers. Three of them, bearing the crimson markings of the Dominion, advanced from the north, and the assault team quickly took cover. Three marines fired grenade launchers at them, destroying one, and several others focused rifle fire on the driver's compartment, soon shattering the reinforced glass and killing the driver. Teana tossed a plasma grenade at the third, and it stuck to the vehicle's engine, the resulting blast detonating its weapon fuel and causing a roiling explosion that made a tiny mushroom cloud.

The assault team moved north, soon reaching the dig site. A bunker next to it opened fire, and two marines went down. Teana and Marie ran in, dodging some shots and letting their shields handle the rest, and tossed several frag grenades into the bunker, killing the enemy soldiers inside. The assault team moved in to the Dominion base, catching the few defenders horribly off-guard and killing them all easily, and then quickly cleared out the enemy barracks and factory. The Dominion SCV pilots, who didn't get paid enough for this shit, surrendered, and soon the base was in Raider hands. The team secured the mining crane, Cross Mirage breaking through its meager defensive protocols.

"Crane control accessed" the Device said. "Security overrides decrypted. Crane control established."

The machine came online, lifting from the deep pit a platform holding a large black crystalline stone.

"Beautiful" Tychus said. "Now let's reel that sucker in and git outta here."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Joey-Ray's Bar**

**12:41**

"What was it like, Jimmy?" Tychus asked, gesturing to a Hydralisk skull mounted on the wall. "Fightin' them Zerg?"

"All the scrapes we were in back in the day?" Raynor replied, solemn. "All the narrow escapes? None of it compares to how terrible _they _are, Tychus. You don't know what _real _fear is, 'till you've got a thousand of these sons-of-bitches barrelin' down on ya."

"Thanks for staying with us" came the voice of Dominion news anchor Donny Vermillion on the HD TV mounted overhead. "Let's go now to Kate Lockwell with an update on Jim Raynor's violent uprising."

"Thanks, Donny" Kate replied, standing in the field. "Raynor's clearly widening his list of targets. He's attacked a Dominion archeological dig, and possible seized a dangerous artifact."

"Emperor Mengsk spoke on this subject earlier today" Vermillion said, and the view switched to Mengsk standing at a podium.

"There's no telling what kind of havoc these supposedly innocuous relics might wreak upon our worlds" Mengsk said. "Anyone found in possession of these items will be dealt with to the fullest extent of the law."

"Look on the bright side, partner" Tychus said. "You're a wanted man either way."

"Thanks, Tychus" Raynor snarked.

"Shocking, Kate" Vermillion continued. "I imagine civilian casualties were high as a result of Raynor's terrorist actions."

"Actually, the only civilian deaths appear to be collateral damage from overzealous Dominion Security For-"

"Thanks, Kate! You heard it here first – Jim Raynor, killing women and children on Mar Sara."

Teana face-palmed as the screen went to a commercial. "And I thought ONI Section 2 was bad…"

Tychus chuckled as he noticed a plaque hanging on the wall: MARSHALL JIM RAYNOR. MAR SARA COLONY. AD 2496. There was five-pointed star inside a circle, both gold, with "Confederate Marshall" engraved in the ring.

"Oh, man" the big man said. "Didn't the Magistrate here know he was hirin' an "arch criminal" as his Marshall?"

"He was countin' on it" Raynor replied. "Guess my tough-guy reputation kept things nice and quiet 'round here. All the time I wore that badge, I never had to shoot anybody."

"Well, where's the fun in that?"

"Sometimes," Teana replied, "seein' your foes shivering in fear at your presence, too scared to draw a gun on ya, _is _the fun."

They relaxed for the next half-hour, Teana and Tychus swapping a few stories while James and Marie listened in. Finally, they decided it was time to leave.

"I've got transport comin' to pick us up" Raynor said. "All we gotta do is sit tight."

"Don't sound too hard…" Tychus replied. "I figure we earned ourselves a little R&R."

"Commander" Adjutant reported suddenly. "I'm detecting a massive concentration of Zerg bio-signatures landing at the abandoned dig site." The screen showed multiple Zerg organic drop-pods landing at the site.

"I shoulda known it… Damn you, Tychus!" 

"I swear, man, I didn't know _nothin_' bout no Zerg."

"So these are the Zerg…" Teana muttered. "You ready, Marie?"

"Ready if you are, Boss" the other girl replied.

"Given their current course," the Adjutant continued, "the Zerg will overrun this location within the hour."

"Ah, hell…" Raynor sighed. "We gotta hold out long enough for extraction. If we man the bunkers, and hold those two bridges as long as we can, we just might stand a chance. Heh. We're gonna have a real fight on our hands here."

"I've been in plenty of holdouts before" Tychus said.

"Not against the Zerg, you ain't."

"Let's hope the _Hyperion _and the _Starshot _get here quick" Marie said. "I've just started my new life; I ain't ready for it to end just yet."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

The base was on high alert, yet everything was strangely quiet – only the sounds of the rainfall and of the SCVs harvesting disturbed the night. Bunkers had been manned, and a pair of Warthogs with M41 chainguns guarded the command center. Teana was guarding the west bridge, while Marie assisted in the eastern bridge defense. Terran and UNSC marines waited; most of the former had fought Zerg before, and many of the latter had dealt with the Flood and were thus not completely ignorant of the endless-waves-of-near-mindless-melee-fighters approach that both alien factions favored.

As Teana looked out across the bridge from within the left bunker, she activated her VISR system and zoomed in… and saw multiple red-outlined objects rapidly closing in.

"Here they come!" she radioed. "Zerglings, comin' over the west bridge!"

The two bunkers that guarded the bridge end lit up as eight automatic rifles opened fire from within them, interspersed with 40mm rifle grenades every several seconds. The pack of swarming insectoids was quickly cut down. As things died down, a few SCVs rolled out to set up a few missile turrets in-between the bridges, just in case.

"To anyone hearing this message:" a voice suddenly came over the comm., "We're pinned down near Backwater Station. Please assist!"

On the TACMAP, a spot northeast of the eastern bridge was highlighted. Two squads of Raider marines were sent out, quickly crushing the Zerg between them and the trapped marines. The newcomers were escorted back to the base.

"Multiple air bogeys detected" Tychus reported. "ETA: Right the hell now!"

Four Zerg Mutalisks flew in from the north… and were shredded by the S.A.M. launchers. Over the next few hours, the base withstood multiple waves of Zerglings, several Roaches, and the occasional Hydralisk, with the AA batteries tearing apart any Mutalisk that got within range. During the course of the night, two more stranded marine teams were rescued and brought back to base. At some point, Zerg drop-pods began coming in, dropping off enemy forces right on the humans' doorstep. Soon, Sara Prime began to rise, the first rays of its yellow-orange light warming whatever they touched. By now, both bridges had an entire platoon guarding each of them.

"Commander, this is Matt Horner. Just hold on; cavalry's on the way."

"Take your time, Matt" Raynor snarked. "No rush!"

The Zerg stepped up their attack, more and more pods landing as the attack waves got bigger and more frequent. During the last few minutes, the bridge guards fell back to the main base, concentrating the defense. Finally, a hammer-headed starship swooped in, firing its guns to decimate the attacking horde, and dispensing waves of dropships.

TERRAN _BEHEMOTH_-CLASS BATTLECRUISER – 1,252 METERS

"Cavalry's arrived" Commander Horner radioed. "Anyone still alive down there?"

"Good to see ya, Matt" Raynor replied. "Welcome to the party."

"Glad we made it in time, sir. Now let's get you guys outta there."

The dropships touched down, firing their guns at the Zerg while soldiers piled in. As Teana and Marie ran toward one of the last dropships, a Hydralisk popped out of the ground in front of them… and then fell to the ground in two pieces. There, standing in front of them, was Shion. She was wearing dark red energy-shielded armor with a few Protoss glyphs carved into it, and a ninja-style cloth mask covered her nose and mouth, while her hair was in a tight low ponytail. On her right arm was a gold-plated contraption with a green gem in the shoulder and another in the forearm guard. From the wrist was extended a long, triangular blade of green energy.

"Stare later!" she said, firing an M7 SMG at a charging Zergling, while Kaede and Captain Rex provided cover fire from the open dropship. The Gamma members quickly got aboard, and the last dropship took off, quickly getting aboard the _Hyperion_, which promptly punched the engines and broke for high altitude, a multitude of Mutalisks pursuing and being shot at by the battlecruiser's point-defense guns.

Raynor walked onto the bridge of the _Hyperion_, Tychus and the girls close behind him.

"Damn, Jimmy" Tychus said. "You been holdin' out on me."

"Cuttin' it pretty close there, Matt" Raynor said to the well-dressed man standing at a holo-console.

"Never left you hangin' before, sir" Commander Horner replied, as a slight shake caused him and Ahsoka to grab onto the console to steady themselves.

"Fair enough. Just get us the hell outta here."

"All batteries, concentrate forward firepower. Spin up drives 2 and 6. All hands brace for warp jump on my mark; destination 0.2AU from Sara Prime."

Matt looked at his watch. Everyone else grabbed onto something, as the ship's guns continued to fill the air outside with depleted uranium.

"Mark!"

Space-time warped, and the _Hyperion _shot forward, leaving a shockwave that knocked the pursuing Mutalisks for a loop. It reappeared millions of kilometers away, within visual range of the _Starshot_.

"What the hell happened?" Raynor asked. "We ain't seen the Zerg in years. Why attack Mar Sara now?"

"It's not just Mar Sara" Horner replied. "Ship-Master Arum just called my attention to _this_. You need to see this, sir."

He reached down and turned on the television. With every channel flip, devastation filled the screen.

"-Zerg swarm launched a full-scale attack-"

"-Devastation spread throughout all Outer Colonies-"

"-Sustained _heavy _losses-"

"-Casualties over a billion-"

"-Minutes ago, the Zerg attacked a Dominion research facility-"

Tychus walked up, eyes wide. "Sweet mother of mercy…"

"-New, exclusive video footage confirms that the Queen of Blades is, in fact, leading this attack!"

"Mother of God…" Shion muttered.

Raynor slumped into his seat, holding his head in his hand.

"We always knew she'd be back" Horner said. "But what's she after?"

"…She's come to finish the job."

**-**_**CHAPTER END**_**-**

A good start, would you say?


	2. For the People

Here's Chapter 2; time for Raynor to be a Big Damn Hero again.

Thanks to YouTube user SanCo654 for the SC2 playthrough that I'm using.

I'll be referring to the local soldiers and vehicles by the name of the galactic sector that the _StarCraft _Verse takes place in, Koprulu Sector, in order to differentiate from UNSC soldiers and hardware.

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

**Raynor's Raiders flagship **_**Behemoth**_**-class battlecruiser **_**Hyperion**_

**Sara System, 0.25AU from Sara Prime**

**April 21****st****, 2504**

The _Starshot _and the _Hyperion _held position in interplanetary space, as the crews performed various actions. The two Protoss-built teleportation terminals that linked the two ships' common rooms were frequently carrying people back and forth between the two vessels. On the bridge of the _Hyperion_, Matt Horner and James Raynor talked, Tychus and the six members of Gamma Team listening in.

"There's no telling what the Zerg will throw against us this time" Horner said. "Sir, we need to make sure our hardware and munitions are up to the challenge."

"Yeah, I'll check in with Swann down in the armory" Raynor replied. "Knowin' him, he's already got upgrades for us."

"I hate to ask, sir, but is there a reason that convict Findlay is still on my bridge?"

"Easy, Matt. Tychus is one of my oldest friends. He helped me out of a real bind a few years back. I owe him."

"Well, you _friend _has a criminal record as long as-"

"As long as _mine_? Believe me: if Tychus Findlay wanted me dead, I'd already be a stain on the floor."

"Understood, sir."

"I'm gonna talk with Arum and Holland; try to decide what our next move'll be."

James nodded and then headed down to the armory. There, amidst all the machinery, he found Rory Swann, a squat, wide man with a black handlebar mustache, and a pincer-like tool for a right forearm and hand. He turned and spotted Raynor, and smiled.

"Hey, everybody!" he shouted to the workers. "Our glorious leader has returned! Hey man, what's up, cowboy?"

"What do ya got for me, Swann?"

"The usual. Buildin' up our standin' forces."

"Bringin' my troops and hardware up to speed, huh?"

"Yup. You can pick and choose upgrades when and how ya like on this console here. But buildin' an army on the run ain't cheap. You brought credits this time, right?"

"Look, I know money's been tight, but that artifact we just picked up from Mar Sara's gonna solve everything!"

"Yeah, I've heard that before, brother."

"It's different this time."

"Yeah, I heard that one, too."

Raynor booted up the console. A minute of decision-making later, and his marines now had access to the latest stim-packs. He headed back to the bridge, and saw Horner and Holland finishing up their conversation, the UNSC Colonel bidding his naval friend adieu and closing the channel.

"Just how bad is it, Matt?" Raynor asked as he walked up to his friend.

"Zerg are attacking all over the sector, sir" Horner replied. "Mengsk has pulled his navy back to protect the Dominion Core Worlds, leaving the fringe worlds to fend for themselves. It's a nightmare."

"There's no way we can stop a full-scale invasion with just two capital ships and a few thousand people."

"Best we just stay clear, partner" Tychus said. "We can earn ourselves a fortune workin' for Moebius while this whole thing blows over."

"You don't get it, _convict_" Matt said darkly. "This isn't gonna just 'blow over'. The Zerg won't stop until we're all dead!"

"Don't worry, Matt" James said. "We ain't sittin' this one out. But we're not exactly in tip-top shape, either. We'll earn some cash and build up our forces so we can make a difference when it counts."

Raynor walked over to Tychus. "Sorry we can't stay out of it, buddy, but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

"Understood, Jimmy" Tychus replied, and then looked around. "Man, this is one helluva ship you got here. How'd you get a hold of a floatin' palace like this?"

"The _Hyperion _was Mengsk's flagship back in the day. Me and Matt decided to 'borrow' her when we parted company with him. This old baby's seen us through some tight spots."

He walked over to the holo-console, Teana joining him.

"What's our general status, Matt?" Raynor asked.

"We've picked up a distress call from the planet Agria. There's a colony there under attack by the Zerg. Your buddy Tychus lined up a mission retrieving another artifact. It's on a Protoss shrine world called Monlyth."

"The artifact can wait" Teana said. "Those colonists need help, and it doesn't look like Mengsk's folks are liftin' a finger in their direction."

"Right you are, Lanstar" Raynor said. "Come on, Matt. Let's go be heroes."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**High orbit over Agria**

"Thank you so much for responding to our distress call, Commander" said a young glasses-clad woman on the bridge's main viewscreen. "I'm Dr. Ariel Hanson, and I represent the people of Agria."

"Pleasure to meet ya, doc" Raynor said. "Call me Jim. What's the situation?"

"The Zerg have overwhelmed our planetary defenses. The colony is lost. For the past 12 hours, we've been evacuating people to the nearest starport. But the Zerg attacks have become so intense, we can't get any more through. If you can guard the highway, we can start sending the remaining groups every few minutes."

"Don't worry, Doc. We'll get your folks to the starport safe & sound."

"I pray you're right, Mr. Raynor. The Zerg are far more terrible than I imagined." 

"We'll send armed dropships with flyer escort to the starport," Colonel Holland contacted her, "and we'll bring the people we pick up onboard our ships. I'll see if we have some bombers and ground-attack aircraft to spare to keep the Zerg in check, and we'll also be bringing the _Starshot _into the upper atmosphere, about 30,000 feet up, so if a larger Zerg force comes in, the ship can swoop in and blast them with its ventral guns."

"Understood. The Zerg forces here have very little in the way of airborne creatures, so you shouldn't have too much trouble, Mr. Holland."

"Very good. Gamma Team, prepare for deployment. Gamma-1, Gamma-4, Gamma-6, you'll drop in with Raynor's men and make your way west with them to the colonists' base. Gamma-2, Gamma-3, Gamma-5, you'll be deployed to the starport in the northeast, make sure it doesn't fall."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

A Koprulu Terran dropship – a D43-TC "Seagull" – flew in, dropping off two "firebats", two combat medics, three red-armored Sangheili, a red-Mjolnir-armored Spartan, a dark-green-shielded-ODST-armored figure, and a small and thin alien girl clad in simple yet revealing clothes and an energy shield. The squad moved west down the road, torching a few Zerglings that got too close, and soon met up with a barricade manned by colonial marines.

"Thank God you're here" Dr. Hanson radioed. "I'll give you full control of the main buildings so you can help us evacuate the colony."

They quickly got acquainted with the base, and set the barracks to work outfitting a platoon of marines and two more combat medics, while SCVs constructed perimeter defenses. Four UNSC AV-14 Hornets flew in from the southeast, setting down and ready to defend the base and/or escort the colonists.

"The first convoy from Larks' Crossing will be moving out soon" Hanson radioed. 22 of the 36 Koprulu Marines, all four Firebats, two of the Hornets, a Sangheili Major with a needle rifle, and Gammas 4 & 6 got ready, and soon a large armored vehicle with a .50-caliber machinegun on its roof rolled out, and civilians began piling aboard. The vehicle and its considerable escort moved out, making its way up the highway. They passed a few abandoned structures.

"Someone had the right idea," Raynor said, "buildin' bunkers to defend the roads… but why are they empty?"

"The Dominion military abandoned them when the Zerg attacked" Dr. Hanson replied. "They didn't give a damn about this colony or its people."

"Sorry to hear that, doc. At least these bunkers are in a good spot. I'll see if we can get 'em manned."

The group continued on, and about two-thirds of the way there the Zerg attacked. The small alien force was dealt with quickly and effortlessly by the superior firepower of the escorting soldiers, with the Sangheili blowing the leading Hydralisk's brains out with his needle rifle. Near the starport, another small swarm of Zerglings attacked, and four of the escort marines manned a nearby bunker, using it to cut down the attackers. They soon reached the starport, where a pair of M808B Scorpions blasted at the pursuing Zerglings, blowing them to bits. The armored car drove up to a waiting Pelican, transferring its passengers and then its crew to the angular spacecraft, which then lifted off and flew up toward the _Starshot_.

"The next convoy is almost ready to go, Commander" Dr. Hanson reported. "Please alert your men."

The escort squad made their way back to the southwest base, just as the second armored car rolled out and began loading up. Some of the previous escort marines switched with the base's guards, and Marie opted to stay at the base while Teana accompanied Ahsoka on the next escort. One of the Hornets came online, the pilot opting to add the flyer's firepower to the convoy's defense as well. Soon the armored vehicle was full and began rolling, the escort group accompanying it and the Hornet flying overhead. A Spirit flew in from the east, dropping off a Wraith to assist the base's defense. The convoy drove up the highway, passing a pair of bunkers that were busy massacring a force of Zerglings. The rest of the drive was relatively smooth sailing, and at the starport the civilians were loaded aboard a Phantom that then headed up to the _Hyperion_.

"Commander, another convoy will be heading out soon." 

The escort squad worked its way back to base again, and again they switched out, Ahsoka trading places with Marie while the Hornet switched out with two others. The convoy headed out, the Hornets using their heavy machineguns to wipe out a pack of Zerglings about halfway up, and then their missiles to take down a Zerg Overlord. A pack of Hydralisks attacked about three-quarters of the way up, killing five marines before they were taken down. The armored car reached the starport, and its people clambered aboard a Pelican and a Seagull, which both headed for the _Hyperion_.

"Sir," Horner radioed Raynor down at the base, "we've just detected Zerg organisms entering the upper atmosphere. I can't give you an exact fix, but they're heading your way."

"We have another convoy about ready to be escorted, Commander" Dr. Hanson said.

The team made their way back, briefly sending a few scouts to break off and retrieve some samples at Dr. Stetmann's request. The sun was setting as the team reached the base again, with Teana taking Ahsoka's place in escort duty. As soon as the transport was loaded up, the convoy set out. About halfway up, a Zerg drop-pod landed to their left, releasing a pack of Zerglings that the APC's machinegun promptly mulched. The Hornets shot down another Overlord up ahead, while the transport gunned it the last hundred meters to the starport. The civilians climbed aboard a pair of Seagulls, which flew up to the _Starshot_. The escort force then headed back to base.

"Sir," Horner radioed, "I'm picking up seismic disturbances closing in on your position. I think it's some kind of tunneling Zerg."

"Wonderful. It's just like 'em to keep things nice and interestin'."

"We're almost done, Commander" Hanson said. "The last convoy will be starting out soon."

Soon enough, the final APC rolled out, with all three Gamma-Team escorts and all four Hornets accompanying it, while the base began evacuating, personnel & vehicles being extracted by multiple dropships while all mobile buildings lifted off and flew out as well. About a third of the way up, a Zerg Nydus Worm emerged from the ground off to the side, disgorging several Zerglings which took down a UNSC marine before being killed. Another Nydus Worm popped up at the halfway mark, and was blown to bits by the Hornets' missiles, while the bunkers' guns took down the dozen Zerglings. Two more Nydus Worms popped up near the starport as the convoy reached it, but a pair of approaching Pelicans took them out with missile barrages before retrieving the tanks and lifting off. The civilians piled on into a CXL "Hercules" Heavy Transport, while several Phantoms lent their guns to holding off the Zerg while picking up the soldiers. Gamma Team were the last to board, hopping in Echo-419 right before it rocketed up and away, heading to the _Starshot_, with the Hercules close behind it.

"We lost the colony…" Dr. Hanson radioed, "but my people got out alive… thanks to you, Raynor."

A horde of Zerg pursued the retreating transports, but were quickly outpaced and left in the dust. Seconds after the final ship boarded, the _Starshot _and the _Hyperion _broke for high orbit, preparing to jump out.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Bridge of the **_**Hyperion**_

"Great job, sir" Horner said as Raynor stepped onto the bridge. "Dr. Hanson's offered to stay on with us for now, and I think her skills will be invaluable."

"It's hard to believe I'm even here" she said.

"Great to have you, doc" Raynor said. "How you plannin' on pitchin' in?"

"Well, your medical facilities are medieval compared to the _Starshot_'s, and your science expertise is nonexistent. Perhaps I should start there?"

"Ouch. Well, I guess you might be able to teach Stetmann a thing or two. Welcome aboard, doc."

**Cantina – 34 minutes later**

Raynor walked into the cantina, spotting a man in black wearing sunglasses seated at one of the tables.

"Guess you heard the news by now, Raynor" the man said as Raynor took a stand next to the table. "Looks like you're back in business."

"That I am, Mr. Hill" Raynor replied. "And fightin' the Zerg and the Dominion all at once is gonna take its toll on my standing forces. You got any guns for hire?"

"Well, y'know, the invasion makes it a seller's market right now. Still, your bartender over there makes a hell of a Mai-Tai. So sure – I've got some mercenary contacts you might be interested in."

"You're all heart, Mr. Hill."

Raynor proceeded to look at the terminal, and eventually decided on the Devil Dogs, as these flamethrower-armed ex-Confederates would be perfect for fighting the Zerg – that, and very few Dominion marines could retain their composure at the sight and sound of their squadmates being burned alive. Kaede and Teana walked in, the latter munching on a chocolate bar, and sat down with Raynor. The television chimed with a news update, and the trio turned their attention to it.

"Donny Vermillion, UNN. We've got Kate Lockwell on remote feed from Agria, a fringe world. Are you there, Kate?"

…

"Okay, we seem to be having a sound problem with - …I'm being told that Emperor Mengsk is going to address us directly. Let's take you to his announcement, already in progress."

The screen switched to the dictator at his podium, an old marine standing behind and to his right.

"My finest military minds are being brought to bear, and it's my pleasure to announce that they'll soon be led by the hero of Torus himself, General Horace Warfield."

"Warfield?" Raynor said. "I though he retired years ago."

"Desperate times…" Kaede said.

"With General Warfield at the helm," Mengsk continued, "and our finely-honed Dominion military under his command, I have every confidence that this new Zerg threat will be contained very soon."

The screen switched back to Anchorman Vermillion.

"There you have it, viewers" Donny said. "With Warfield in command, the Zerg swarm will be defeated in no time. Up next: Raynor ups his campaign of terror – just as the Zerg reappear. Coincidence? _You _decide… after these messages."

"So…" Teana said. "You think this guy's in on it, or is he being strung along like most of the Core World civilians?"

"Definitely just another sucker, not a collaborator" Mr. Hill replied.

"So, Tychus," Raynor turned to his old buddy, "you meet Dr. Hanson yet?"

"Sure did" the big man replied. "I asked that sweet thang if she'd like to give me a physical. No harm in askin', right? I think she's got her eye on some pansy-ass, though."

"Yeah? Who might that be?"

"Oh, I dunno. Some white-knight kinda guy, came chargin' down to save her colony, maybe? Damn, Jimmy – you never could read the ladies."

James scoffed, and after he finished his snack he headed down to the armory, purchasing for his marines arm-mounted ceramic-titanium shields. 'Which reminds me,' he thought, 'I wonder when I'm gonna get to see those Hunter things that our new friends brought along in action?' He also purchased something called "Incinerator Gauntlets", giving his Firebats a range boost. He then headed back to the bridge, finding Dr. Hanson finishing up some discussion with Mai.

"I've heard a lot about you, Commander" the doctor said as she turned to face Raynor. "The Dominion always portrayed you as a criminal – a terrorist. There's more to you than it seems."

"Well," Raynor replied, "with the Dominion bein' what it is, _someone's _gotta stand up for the little guys. It sure ain't gonna be Mengsk."

"It doesn't seem like the Emperor cares at all. My people from Agria, and displaced populations from across the sector, have all fled to a refugee staging area on Meinhoff. There are reports of violence and disease spreading throughout the camps, but the Emperor's done nothing!"

"I'll look into it, doc."

"Still," Mai cut in, "after years of living as the… property… of one tyrant, I'm glad to finally have the chance to help bring another down a few pegs."

Raynor smiled, and then turned to Matt.

"It sure felt good rescuin' those folks," he said to his ship's captain, "but there's millions more out there that need help too."

"We can't be everywhere at once, sir" Horner replied. "The important thing is that we set an example and gave them hope. Every time we help folks in need, it's another step on the road to a better future."

"I know, Matt. But it's been four years and we're still no closer to bringin' Mengsk down. Now with the Zerg back in the mix… your 'better future' needs to hurry up and get here, or there's gonna be no-one left to see it."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**High orbit over Meinhoff**

"So what are we lookin' at, doc?"

The group was gathered around the holo-screen, which showed several structures with purple vine-looking things growing on them. Dr. Hanson turned to reply to Raynor.

"Our readings indicate some kind of bio-infestation is spreading through the refugee camps. Even the buildings are being covered by it!"

"I've seen this kinda thing before" Raynor said as he stepped closer to the screen. "It's a Zerg virus. All we can do is burn it out. Every one of those infested buildings has to be destroyed."

"But… where are all the people?"

On cue, the screen switched to a night-time street, and several humanoid forms shambled out.

"Oh no… Those… _things _are infested refugees? This is a nightmare…" 

"Yeah…" Raynor replied as more and more infected came into view. "This ain't good at all…"

It switched to a recording of sunrise, showing the infected humans burrowing as the light came.

"It looks like they burrow underground by day, and emerge only at night."

The screen then showed several who didn't make it underground by the time the sun rose; they burst into flame and died.

"The virus must make them vulnerable to the high UV output of Meinhoff's star."

"Then we'll hit the infested buildings by day, and protect our base at night. Don't worry, doc; we'll contain this thing."

"We'll have to work quickly" Shion said. "This planet rotates pretty fast, and has a _really _short day-night cycle."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Meinhoff Base**

SCVs got to harvesting. Bunkers were built and manned at the two choke-points, with marines, Firebats, and medics. Teana and Ahsoka were at the northeast choke-point, Marie and Kaede were at the southeast, and Shion and Mai were near the humongous mound of debris blocking the southwest entrance, just in case. One Warthog was positioned on a raised area containing a sensor tower, while another Warthog and a Hunter pair sat in the center of the base, where they could quickly head over to wherever they were needed. Sangheili snipers were perched on the sensor tower's raised platform.

"Nightfall in 30 seconds" the Adjutant announced. Everyone readied themselves, checking weapons and checking to ensure that the Antlion anti-personnel minefields that Marie had ordered set up were operational and receiving signals. Each of the Hunters went to one of the two choke-points, ensuring that their arm cannons were in beam configuration. The light quickly faded.

"Now remember: we gotta hold out until sunrise in 20 minutes" Raynor said. "Brace yourselves; this could get ugly."

Soon, a horde of shambling Flood-esque infested colonists came charging in toward the camp.

"Please…" one of them said. "Kill me…"

The Elites up by the tower opened fire first, their particle-beam rifles firing. Fortunately, Zerg-infested humans did not have decentralized organ functions like Flood Combat Forms did, so headshots were the name of the game here. A tightly-clustered group of Infected approaching from the southeast got blown to bits by a few mines. Over the next several minutes, the two eastern passes became warzones as hordes of Infected hurled themselves at the defenders, only to be torn apart by the guns. With 10 minutes left on the clock, a landing pod came in, depositing a trio of Hellions wearing Raider blue, shortly followed by a factory making its own landing.

"Hey, hotshot!" Swann radioed. "I got schematics to build them Hellions you saw on Mara Sara; should be good down there!"

Sure enough, the Hellions' long-range flame projectors made the defense job much easier, igniting the highly flammable Zerg bio-matter that made up the Infested's bodies. The Hunters' cannons sent green death rocketing into the enemy ranks, and rifle bullets of numerous calibers tore through infected bodies. Finally, the sun returned, and the surviving horde burned up.

"Rise and shine, boys" Raynor said. "Now it's _our _turn to do some damage."

A team of Firebats and Hellions was quickly assembled, and set out into the surrounding area, putting the torch to any infected building they saw. They managed to clear out the north and northwest sectors before night approached, and they promptly high-tailed it back to base just in time, the Infested hordes surfacing and making their way toward the base. Bolstering the ranks of infested civilians were armored figures wielding assault rifles.

"Infested marines?" Tychus said. "Oh, Hell; I don't care for that notion one bit."

"Scans are picking up a unique Zerg bio-signature" the Adjutant reported. "It appears to be a burrowing creature that is underground during the day and emerges only at night."

"Sir," Horner said, "if you can kill one of those creatures, Stetmann can study it and perhaps learn something."

The horde continued their attack, the Warthogs, Hunters, and snipers taking them out at range while Firebats and Hellions incinerated anything that got close, with the marines and Gamma members killing anything the above two groups missed. After another harrowing night, the sun rose again, cooking any Infested survivors.

A force of 10 Hellions took the opportunity and rolled out, clearing the west and southwest structures before retreating back to base just in time for the next nightfall. During this night, the southwest barrier was busted down by a hideous abomination that, horrifyingly, appeared to be a former colonist.

"What is that… thing?" Mai said. "Was it human?"

Regardless of what the thing was, the Hellions immolated it, turning their flamers on the attacking hordes at the three entrances and keeping them back.

"Y'know," Tychus said, "I think I saw this in a movie once…"

"Yeah, this is straight out of so many zombie movies that I lost count tryin' to keep track" Marie replied.

"We're not gonna be stuck here for 28 Days, are we?" Teana snarked.

Soon enough, the sun rose again, and the Hellion squadron rolled out, burning down the southwest sector's infested buildings while a force of Firebats cleared out the northeast. The two forces then performed a pincer-shaped clearing trip, working their way toward the southeast sector, where they found a large Infested base. The Hellion force found a massive Zerg creature hiding in the shade, and killed it & harvested samples from it. The group then set to burning the last remaining Infested buildings in the area.

"You did it, Jim!" Dr. Hanson radioed. "I knew you wouldn't let us down! Now I've got to get my people somewhere safe."

"Ain't gonna be so easy, darlin'" Raynor replied. "This whole sector's crawlin' with Zerg."

"There gotta be somewhere out there these monsters haven't touched… some undiscovered paradise just waiting for us."

The colonist transport ships finally flew in, picking up the surviving civilians and flying them out.

**-**_**CHAPTER END**_**-**


	3. Missions Across the Stars

Here's Chapter 3

And yes, I know that Gamma is barely involved in this story. Trust me: they'll take center stage more often in future books. It's a promise.

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

_**Hyperion **_**cantina**

"Thanks for joining us" Anchorman Vermillion said on the screen. "Our own Kate Lockwell is reporting live from the refugee ship _Skynyrd 2_, in orbit around the planet Meinhoff."

"Donny, the death toll out here is _soaring_. Massive refugee fleets like this one are struggling to reach the safety of the Core Worlds. Many of them won't. They're short of food, water, and hope-"

"Kate, we'll discuss how the Dominion will rescue those worlds when we get there!"

"There's a lot of talk about rescue among the refugees, but they're pinning their hopes on paramilitary and rebel groups such as Raynor's Rai-"

"Great report, Kate" Vermillion abruptly terminated Lockwell's signal. "Live from a refugee ship over Meinhoff, where everyone eagerly awaits the Dominion's return. Up next: a Vermillion commentary: refugees – are they really _our _responsibility?"

"You're all heart, Donny" Raynor snarked as he finished his sandwich.

**10 minutes later – **_**Hyperion **_**laboratory**

Egon Stetmann looked up from his work as Raynor entered the lab.

"Commander," he said, "the alien artifact is secure in this containment field, sir. You know, seeing it got me to thinking about my special projects-"

"Woah – slow down, Stetmann. What do you mean, 'projects'? You doin' some kinda research down here?"

"Yeah… well, not yet, sir. I still need some additional specimens to get things going. Once I get those, we can make some big improvements to our weapons systems and tactics!"

"Well, I'm all for that. Whaddya need?"

"All kinds of things! I've entered the details into our database. If you run into something on a mission that we need, you'll be notified automatically."

"Just try not to blow up the ship, okay Stetmann?" He then looked at the artifact. "Can you tell me anything about this artifact, Dr. Hanson? I gotta admit… it kinda weirds me out…"

"I've done some preliminary studies" the pretty doctor replied. "Your artifact is a few thousand years old, but that makes it pretty 'young' in xeno-archeological terms. Most artifacts found so far are _millions _of years old. By comparison, this one was made recently."

"It ain't like anything Protoss-made I've ever seen. But if they didn't make it… who did?"

"Probably the Xel'Naga" Shion replied as she walked in. "According to what Ulam told me, they were an ancient race on par with the Forerunners from the UNSC's home dimension, though nowhere near as far in the past – about 10,000 years rather than 100,000. They guided the cultural development of the early Protoss, and then guided the evolution of the Zerg… and got killed by the Zerg as soon as the buggers realized the Xel'Naga were there."

"So I guess that means the owner's manual ain't lyin' around anywhere we can find it?"

"Probably not, Commander"

Jim then turned to the console, checking research progress, and saw that enough Zerg material had been gathered and researched to allow an upgrade. He chose the reinforcing armor for the bunkers, gleamed from studying Ultralisks' natural armor. He then headed up to the bridge, finding Dr. Hanson there.

"Well, Ariel, find a world for your people yet?"

"Yes!" the doctor replied happily. "An unclaimed planet called Haven. It's near the edge of Protoss space, but it seems safe enough."

"It'll have to do. Your people need to lay low for a while."

"Aren't either of you worried the colonists might be infested?" Matt cut in.

"How could you even suggest that?" Ariel snapped at him. "They're perfectly healthy!"

"I hope so, Ariel" Raynor said. "The Protoss don't mess around when it comes to infestation. Just in case, maybe you should start looking into some kinda cure for the Zerg virus."

"Conventional wisdom says a cure is impossible – the virus mutates too fast. But I'll look into it."

"Just do what you can. That's all anyone's askin'."

Jim then walked over to Matt.

"Kerrigan's learning some new tricks" Matt said. "The infestation on Meinhoff seemed particularly… virulent."

"It's about the worst thing I can imagine," Jim said, "losin' who you are like that, all the while being slowly twisted into a damn monster."

"If any of Dr. Hanson's people on Haven are infested…"

"I know – it's just a matter of time before the Protoss come lookin' for 'em. Still, I have a history with the Protoss. If it comes to that, maybe I can talk 'em down."

Raynor then made a short stop in the armory, purchasing the "stabilizer medpacks" upgrade for his combat medics and then heading back to the bridge and booting up the starchart.

"The Moebius boys think there's another artifact on a world called Monlyth" Tychus said as he walked up to Jim's side. "Supposedly, there's Protoss guardin' it – a group of fanatics, call themselves the Tal'darim. Now, don't get all sentimental thinkin' these Tal'darim are your old Protoss buddies… cause they ain't."

"Yeah" Ahsoka said as she walked up. "According to the data Shion brought us, the Tal'darim are ultra-religious nutjobs who've attacked the more sensible Protoss as well as any human they lay eyes on."

"Great" a UNSC marine said. "It's the Covenant all over again."

"Did ya catch all that, Colonel, Ship-Master?"

"Yes, Raynor" Arum replied from the _Starshot_'s bridge. "Our warriors are ready, and our slipstream drive will soon be as well."

"Right. Navigations, set course for Monlyth!"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**High orbit over Monlyth**

"There it is, Jimmy" Tychus said as the group looked at the holo-screen, showing another Xel'Naga artifact in a suspension field in the middle of a quartet of huge Protoss stone statues, with a Tal'darim base surrounding the artificial island it was on. "Just like Moebius said. Easy money."

"I don't know…" Raynor replied. "There's a lotta crazy Protoss down there. We're gonna have to- what the?"

Huge amounts of Zerg came into view, attacking the Tal'darim.

"Warning!" the Adjutant announced. "Multiple Zerg bio-signatures detected!"

"Ah, hell…"

"Them critters were just hidin' underground, waitin'?"

"No idea, but you can bet they're headed straight for the shrine."

"Well, _that _sure complicates things. We can't fight two armies at once, partner…"

"With any luck, we won't have to. We only need to hold the area at the top of the shrine long enough to extract the artifact. So we'll land here," he highlighted an area in the south, "and cut our way through the Tal'darim lines while they're busy with the Zerg. It's only a matter of time before the Zerg overrun the Protoss. We'd best grab the artifact and be long gone by then."

"We'll assist however we can" Col. Holland said. "Gamma-1, Gamma-3, and Gamma-6 will join you down below."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

"The Zerg severely outnumber the Protoss forces" the Adjutant reported. "It is likely the Protoss will fall shortly."

"Then we've gotta get that artifact before the Zerg overrun this entire place" Raynor said.

Sounds of battle could be heard from the north, as the Raider base set up defenses, with a bunker with an auto-turret blocking the northwest entrance, and marines standing by.

"Warning: Protoss 'Stalkers' are gathering at our perimeter."

Suddenly, a Seagull dropship flew in.

"I got somethin' new for ya, cowboy" Swann radioed. "Marauders – the latest word in big badda-boom hardware."

"I ain't sure this is the best time to be experimentin', Swann" Raynor replied as the ship dropped off eight heavily-armored soldiers.

"Best time there is! Let the Marauders loose against those Stalkers and you'll see."

The three Tal'darim Stalkers approached, and were promptly blown to scrap by the Marauders' grenade launchers. After a few minutes of peace and quiet, the Adjutant alerted them to an incoming Zerg attack wave. Again, the Marauders' weapons were put to work, littering the approach slope with bits of Zerg. A Pelican flew in, dropping off a Warthog with an MLRS. It then flew slightly west, dropped down to pick up a Protoss artifact, and then flew back up into low orbit and the _Hyperion_. Three more barracks were called in from the ship, and soon a contingent of marines backed up by the Rocket Hog took out the few Tal'darim structures in the immediate north area, gaining control of everything on the near side of the light-bridge. Raynor had the SCVs set up a sensor tower and a SAM launcher in the northwest area of the base, just in time to shoot down a small flock of Mutalisks coming from the west.

The assault force, now consisting of 16 marines, five medics, 10 Marauders, the Rocket Hog, and Ahsoka crossed the light-bridge, taking out the power pylons and Warp Prism droid guards before then destroying the now-inoperative photon cannons. They moved east, taking out several more Tal'darim and reaching the outer perimeter of one of their bases. After fending off another Zerg attack, a force consisting of 8 more marines, another medic, two Firebats, and Teana moved east and linked up with the first force, grabbing another Protoss relic, while a scout force from the base claimed a third relic to the north of the base. The assault force then attacked the Tal'darim base, wiping it out (and losing seven marines and a Marauder in the process). A Phantom flew in, dropping off a pair of Ghosts piloted by Sangheili, who added their firepower to the assault force.

They cut through the last of the Tal'darim blocking their path, and as one Ghost peeled off to retrieve an artifact to the southeast the rest of the group moved toward the shrine. Suddenly, the three huge Protoss statues came to life and started shooting at them!

"What the fuck?"

"This is weird, bro!"

"Kill 'em!"

The Marauders and the Warthog's rockets quickly dealt with the statue trio, though six more marines fell. The artifact was secure.

"I got a crew comin' down to pick up the artifact" Swann radioed.

A UNSC 'Albatross' heavy dropship flew in, retrieving the Xel'Naga device and heading back up to the _Hyperion_.

"We got what we came for!" Raynor said. "Let's high-tail it outta here!"

"I forgot how resourceful you were, Jim" an echoing female voice spoke telepathically to the Raiders. "I won't make that mistake twice."

"Kerrigan…"

The Raiders' base was quickly brought back up to the orbiting starships, just as the last of the Tal'darim resistance crumbled before the swarm.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Archives room of the **_**Hyperion**_

Tychus paused the helmet recording of a doomed marine at the millisecond before Kerrigan, whose glowing-eyed face filled the screen, struck the long-dead man down. He lit his cigar and turned off the screen, and noticed Matt Horner's reflection, showing the man standing right behind him.

"That's funny, convict" Matt said. "I don't recall giving you access to our database."

"Just keepin' up on current events, 'captain'" Tychus responded, as Matt turned the screen back on, revealing the still-paused image of Kerrigan. "Seems this 'Queen of Blades' got everybody runnin' scared. She don't look so tough."

"You have no idea who she is, do you, Tychus?"

"Don't matter to _me _none."

Matt looked pensive for a moment, and walked over to the viewport. "Well, it matters to Jim. They were… close once."

"Wait a minute…" Tychus chuckled. "You're tellin' me they were shacked up?"

"Apparently, she was something else… before the Zerg took her. Turned her into _that_."

"…and Jimmy feels responsible."

"Honestly, if we have to face her again, I don't know what he'll do."

"Woman like that… there's only one thing _to _do…"

He put the lit end of the cigar to the screen, right between Kerrigan's eyes.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Bridge**

**15 minutes later**

Matt Horner walked in to find Jim Raynor studying the star-chart.

"I caught Tychus hacking into our database," Matt reported, "sniffing around about Kerrigan. I don't know what his game is, but we clearly can't trust him."

"Matt," Jim replied, "me and Tychus ran together a long time – got into all sorts of trouble. When the law finally caught up, he took the rap for both of us. Never once ratted me out. I got a second chance, he got locked up."

"I understand your loyalty, sir, but-"

"I owe him, Matt. Leave it be."

"Yes, sir"

**Cantina – 47 minutes later**

"Your Moebius buddies ever happen to mention that the Queen of Blades wants those artifacts too?" Raynor asked Tychus.

"Hey, they just give me the missions, man" Tychus replied. "What's it matter, anyway? Puttin' that bitch down would be doin' everybody a favor…"

"I thought it was just about the money with you, Tychus."

"Nothin' says I can't do my part for humanity _and _get paid well for my trouble."

"Right"

Jim then checked in with Mr. Hill, hiring Hammer Securities, a private security team of Marauders. He then headed down to the laboratory.

"That Zerg woman seemed to know you" Dr. Hanson said. "She really rattled you, didn't she?"

"Me and her... well, we go back a ways" Raynor replied. "She was a Ghost once. Back then, we were hooked up with Mengsk and fighting to get rid of the old Confederacy. We made a pretty good team."

"What happened to her?"

"She was a… casualty of war. No offense, doc, but I really don't like to talk about it."

"I understand."

"I've been hearin' strange stories from the crew of late – unexplained noises, strange visions – voices in the dark. Rumor has it these artifacts are haunted."

"Superstitious nonsense! These artifacts are completely inert and they're contained down here in the lab. There is some trace radiation, but I don't see how they could affect things elsewhere on the ship!"

"Heaven forbid we run across alien tech that messes with our primitive little monkey brains. Just keep a close eye on 'em, doc."

"Oh – Commander!" Stetmann walked up. "I've been giving these artifacts some thought… Oh – don't worry - I know what you're gonna say - I haven't been running diagnostics on them or anything! Well, at least not directly, at any rate..."

"Just spit it out, son."

"Well, sir – when the second piece was added? The ambient containment field spiked drastically. Hm, I know. If we add any more pieces, we'll need to draw even more power from the ship's fusion core to maintain the field."

"So holdin' these things is dangerous _and _expensive. Well, the sooner we get 'em off my ship, the better."

Jim then headed to the armory, purchasing concussive shells for the Marauders and another upgrade for the medics, and then swung by the cantina again real quick, just in time to catch a news broadcast.

"This is Donny Vermillion, live from UNN. Tonight we're going to discuss the infamous Queen of Blades. Scientists and military insiders have long speculated that the enigmatic alien is, in fact, an infested human."

"That's right, Donny. Is it possible that the leader of the Zerg has a human heart?"

"More importantly, Kate: could this mean some kind of Terran/Zerg alliance is possible?"

"Donny, there's never been any evidence – at all – to suggest that infested humans retain their free will."

"You make a good point, Kate. The question is then, how do we kill her?"

"That's one I think we can agree on. If humanity is to survive, the Queen of Blades needs to be dealt with."

Jim turned away and headed up to the bridge.

"Are you alright, sir?" Matt asked. "Confronting Kerrigan again after all these years…"

"We've gotta stop her, Matt… no matter what she's after."

"Well, we gave her a setback today. The artifacts are obviously important to her; I just wish we knew why. Oh, and there's a message for you, sir."

"Let's hear it."

"I hear de mighty Jim Raynor's on de move, but short on funds" said a man with dreadlocks, a thick beard, glowing eyes, and a Jamaican accent. "De planet Redstone's got de most valuable minerals around, an' with de Zerg invasion, de Kel-Morians packed up an' left it all behind. Some enterprisin' men could turn a big profit there. Meet me at Redstone if you want a piece of de action."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**High orbit over Redstone**

"Redstone. Heck of a place. I ever mention how much I hate volcanic planets?"

"Good to see ya made it" the earlier message-sender contacted them. "Dey call me Tosh. You help me mine de minerals I need, and I'll make it worth your while."

"What's the catch?"

"Well, dis place is a little… unstable. De low ground gets flooded with lava every few minutes. Of course, that's where the richest mineral nodes are found. But that'll be no problem for a big, tough guy like you."

"Sir," Matt reported, "I'm also picking up Zerg bio-signatures on the surface. We'll need to spend some of what we mine just to defend the operation, and the more we spend the longer this is gonna take."

"Huh. Lava and Zerg – two of my favorite things. Let's do this."

"Gamma-1 and Gamma-6 will assist" Col. Holland radioed. "One's Mjolnir armor and Six's connection to the Force will protect them from the elements. The rest of the team will have to stay up here, though."

Ahsoka turned to Teana. "First one to toss 20 Zerg into the lava wins."

"You're on."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

The SCVs were hard at work gathering rich minerals, while the barracks deployed around a dozen marines. Not long after they all set to work, an alarm sounded, and the ground began to shake. The SCVs immediately broke for high ground, making it to safety with plenty of seconds to spare. A Vespene gas refinery was constructed while they waited out the lava surge. As soon as the surge subsided, the SCVs immediately got to work again, and a five-minute timer appeared on everyone's HUDs. A squad of marines went northeast, fighting through a few Zerg and then finding another command center with a few SCVs on high ground.

"Tosh sent ya to help?" one of the SCV pilots asked. "Bout time! Let's finish up this contract and get the hell off this planet."

"I got some friends comin' to help you out" Tosh contacted the Raiders. "Reapers."

"Reapers, you say?" Swann replied. "Hell, cowboy, we gotta train more of these guys; they're seriously badass!"

To the east, eight heavily armored figures with jump jets descended from higher ground, joining the assault force and easily dealing with a small pack of Zerglings. The now-airborne command center landed in the low ground to the east, and the SCVs aboard it started gathering minerals from the nearby field. The Reaper squad reached the main base and then headed south, led by Teana who currently had a UNSC jump-pack attached to her armor.

"Ah, sir, sir," Dr. Stetmann contacted the base, "Scanners show a large bio-signature close to your position – a Brutalisk, I think. If you could kill it, that'd get my… err, _our _research off to a flying start!"

The assault squad continued to the southwest, and soon encountered the massive creature. They performed hit-and-run actions, luring the beast to low ground just in time for the next lava surge, broiling the creature. After the surge subsided, they grabbed some samples and brought them back to the base.

The mineral fields to the immediate north of the main base were soon depleted, and the command center lifted off and set down in the low ground to the immediate south, and the SCVs got to work on that mineral field.

"Your men work fast" Tosh radioed. "We already got half of what we need."

Teana and the Reaper squad moved southeast, finding four more Reapers and then attacking and destroying a lightly-defended Zerg Hatchery. A force of Zerg attacked the main base, and was wiped out by Ahsoka's lightsaber and the flamethrowers of two Devil Dogs. Everyone hit the high ground for a third lava surge, and then got back to work as soon as it was clear. The northern command center cleared out its nearby mineral fields and flew south, setting down next to another one east of the primary base. It didn't take long after this to reach the quota.

"Alright boys, nice work" Raynor broadcasted. "We got what we came for. Now let's get outta this hellhole!"

"Finished already?" Tosh asked, as the dropships and mobile buildings headed back up to orbit. "You really are as good as dey say, Mr. Raynor. I'm tinkin' you and I got a lot more business we can be talking about."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Hyperion **_**bridge**

"Nice work, sir" Matt said. "The payoff from Redstone really got us back on our feet."

"Why is that Tosh guy aboard?" Raynor gestured to the scary man at the terminal.

"He wanted to talk to you in person, sir. Something about conducting more 'business ventures' together."

"You do any diggin' on him?"

"Of course, and he's no pirate. Rumor has it that he's a renegade Ghost – and until he vanished he was one of the Dominion's top assassins. Now Mengsk hates him almost as much as he hates you."

"Well… I like this guy already. Just the same, we'd best keep an eye on him."

"Yes sir"

**Cantina – 20 minutes later**

"You ever heard of a guy named Gabriel Tosh?" Raynor asked Tychus.

"Only rumors" the big man replied. "Way I hear it, he was mixed up in some covert branch of the Ghost program that produced some real scary badasses. Word was Tosh snapped and went rogue. I'd play it real cool with that kind. He'd cut your throat soon as look 'atcha."

"I've dealt with rogue Ghosts before" Jim replied. "It's the ones still workin' for Mengsk I got a problem with."

A news update came up on the TV.

"Donny Vermillion, UNN. Your first, last, and only stop for the truth". ("Bullshit" fake-coughed Marie) "Tonight, our own Kate Lockwell uncovers a secret shadow war, waged by our brave Dominion Ghosts against a ruthless, hidden enemy."

"Thanks, Donny. I'm talking live with BEEP, a specialist in the Dominion BEEP. BEEP, I understand that you and your comrades have been BEEP against a BEEP BEEP group of BEEP. What can you tell us about that?"

"Well, Kate, I'm not allowed to say much, but I can tell you BEEP and his allies will not BEEP. We expect to BEEP them very soon."

"I think we'll all sleep a little better tonight, knowing our Dominion forces are watching over us. For UNN, I'm Donny Vermillion."

"God, why even mention it if they're gonna censor so much that it makes no sense?" an ODST said. "When ONI had stuff like that, they just kept it in the dark completely from the rest of HIGHCOM until it was relevant."

Raynor checked in on the laboratory, asking Dr. Hanson for a status update.

"Just out of curiosity," she said, "I did some tests on the minerals from Redstone. I thought you should know – I found trace quantities of jorium, a rare crystal with very unique properties."

"I'm all ears, doc" Jim replied. "What kind of properties?"

"Jorium resonates at the same frequency as certain brain waves. It's been theorized that it could be used to stimulate brain activity or even produce psionic abilities in human subjects."

"What the hell does Tosh want that for?"

Jim went over to the console, choosing to complete R&D on "perdition turrets" – concealed heavy flamethrower turrets for base defense. He then headed down to the armory, using the console to purchase advanced medical facilities for his barracks to help his combat medics, as well as thermite filaments to boost his Hellions' effectiveness. He then headed up to the bridge, finding Matt and Tosh there.

"Ah, here's de man" Tosh said as he spotted Raynor. "We make a good team, me and you."

"Why are you here, Tosh? Our business is done… unless ya got somethin' else for me."

"Yeah, I got another job for us, on a world called Bel'Shir. Interested?"

"Maybe. But what's in it for me? Piracy ain't exactly my chosen path."

"Everyone knows Jim Raynor wants to put the hurt on Mengsk. I can help you with that. I can help you big time."

"I'll think about it. For the time bein', welcome aboard the _Hyperion_. We'll talk later."

"You ain't the only interestin' person aboard, mon. That team of girls you got helpin' ya… one trained by de Protoss, one cute little alien girl who's a right powerful psychic, and their leader, who I can sense has a lotta locked-up potential in her."

"Yeah, Teana has a bad history with her powers. So she purposefully sealed them up."

"Shame. I coulda taught her how ta use 'em more properly, _and _taught her a few _new _tricks, too."

Jim walked over to the star-chart, highlighting Bel'Shir.

"Dere's a rare gas on Bel'Shir the Protoss call de "breath of creation." Dey think it be a gift from their gods. Heh-heh. We call it terrazine, and it be worth a fortune to the right bidder. Of course, those Protoss will kill us if they catch us on their holy ground… or, at least they'll try."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**High orbit over Bel'Shir**

"Here we go. Much prettier than Redstone, ya?"

"I don't much like fightin' Protoss if I can avoid it."

"Not just any old Protoss. Fanatics called the Tal'darim. They believe the terrazine is sacred – a gift from the Xel'Naga."

"God, not these guys again… If the Tal'darim bring in their air forces, they're gonna hammer us. Swann, get the Goliath schematics loaded at the factory. If their AA missiles are still any good, we might just pull this off."

"Gotcha, cowboy"

"How do we get to the terrazine?"

"See those altars? Tal'darim mystics set dem up to collect de terrazine. We just need to grab it."

"Well… our SCVs will be able to haul the terrazine. We just gotta keep 'em protected. With any luck, we can pick up what we need before the Tal'darim find us. Alright… let's get to it."

"I'll send Kaede and Marie down to assist you, Commander" Teana said. "Mai and I will make sure the Longswords are ready to fly in and blast shit if things go south."

"Hm. Thanks, Tia"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

"I've got the first canister unlocked, sir!" said the SCV pilot at the altar to the west. "I'm bringin' it to the command center."

The canister was safely delivered, and Raynor set about building up an attack force and setting up defenses. About a minute in, a threatening transmission came in.

"This land was sacred to the Tal'darim before Terrans ever reached the stars. You must depart immediately!"

"Hold on now" Raynor replied. "We just need some of this gas here, and we'll be long gone before you know it."

"No! You shall not defile the Breath of Creation! Tal'darim warriors! Execute all those who would desecrate our altars!"

"The Tal'darim are mobilizing, sir" Comm. Horner reported. "Looks like they're gonna go after our SCVs when we harvest the terrazine. I suggest we only harvest one site at a time, and run with a heavy escort."

A trio of Tal'darim Zealots came in from the northeast, and they were promptly shredded by the defensive forces before they could even get within striking range.

"Warning" the Adjutant reported. "The Tal'darim are sealing off a terrazine altar."

"Oh, that's just wonderful…"

After building up a force of four Goliaths, two medics, and a squad of marines, led by Kaede (currently wearing light-brown reinforced and shielded ODST armor, carrying a fuel rod gun, and piloting a Sangheili Type-32 'Ghost' RAV), they headed northwest, destroying the Protoss probe droid that was sealing the altar and chasing away the two Scout escort flyers. The SCV traveling with them got to work, while the escort force took out a trio of Tal'darim Stalkers, losing a marine in the process. Sangheili Spec-Ops teams set out to bypass enemy defenses and gather valuable relics for Drs. Stetmann and Hanson. A fireteam of 'War Pigs' mercenary marines were called in, along with a six-man squad of ODSTs, to bolster base defense. The SCV finished its work and rushed the second canister back to the base, while its escort force went a little ways north, securing two more altars (losing a Goliath in the process). Another SCV arrived and soon secured a third canister, bringing it back to base.

"Three down, four to go" Tosh said. "We're doin' great! Keep it up!"

"You shall not steal the Breath of Creation so easily!"

"Careful. Dey're sending their ships to take out our SCVs. Shoot 'em down quick, or we're finished!"

The western escort force took out a trio of attacking Scout fighters while an SCV got to work on the fourth altar, and then headed east to intercept another in-progress sealing, being joined by another SCV, another medic, two Goliaths, three Marauders, and two more War-Pigs merc-marines. They cleared out the two eastern altars, though only five marines, two Marauders, three Goliaths, and Kaede's Ghost survived the fight. The SCV got to work on the fifth altar, and another SCV rode in to get the sixth. Another Tal'darim attack force came from the northwest, and the Goliaths fell, the last one shooting down the final Void Ray before it exploded. Four Tal'darim Stalkers attacked the base, but were taken out by the bunkers, Goliaths, and Marie's M19 rocket launcher. The two SCVs brought their canisters back to base at best speed, while the escort force and reinforcements from the base held back the Tal'darim, losing several marines in the process.

A group of 16 marines, an SCV, a Marauder, five Medics, two Goliaths, Kaede, and a UNSC Scorpion tank headed north from the base, finding an unguarded altar and setting the SCV to work. Two mercenary Marauders from Hammer Securities were called in to supplement base defense, while the escort squad fended off another attack at the cost of two of their Goliaths, the Scorpion's cannon helping to make short work of the low-flying enemy craft. The SCV finished his work, and it & the escort group rushed back to base.

"That's the last canister! I think we've outstayed our welcome, boys!"

Within 10 minutes, the entire base had evacuated back to the _Hyperion _and the _Starshot_, a flight of Longswords wiping out the feeble Tal'darim pursuit force.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Hyperion **_**Bridge**

"Sir," Matt reported to Raynor, with Tosh listening in, "I received an encrypted transmission from an untraceable source. It claims that Tosh here was part of a classified operation called Project Shadowblade. They used jorium and terrazine to enhance Ghost powers."

"It's true" Tosh replied. "We're called Spectres – next-generation Ghosts."

"And you were gonna tell me all this when?" Raynor asked.

"We all have our secrets, Mr. Raynor. Doesn't mean I'm any threat to you."

"Maybe not, but whoever sent this message could be. Matt, any way to verify the transmission?"

"No sir, but it does end with 'I'll be in touch soon'."

"It's Mengsk, tryin' to turn us against each other. Don't let him."

"I'll let it lie for now – at least 'til I find out who sent this transmission. But I'll be keepin' an eye on you, Tosh."

"You can try" Tosh said with a smile.

**Cantina – one hour later**

"That Tosh is a whack-job, Jimmy" Tychus said. "Spends all his time mutterin' and playin' around with those damn… dolls of his."

"Well, I need someone to balance out your sophistication and good manners."

"The guy ain't right in the head, brother! I can appreciate some good, honest craziness. But that guy? He's got somethin' broke inside."

Mai walked up. "Can I sit here, sir?"

"Of course, hun. Have a seat."

Mai sat down, carrying a plate with a chicken salad. Due to her past experiences, she wasn't too fond of red meat. The TV overhead came on with another news broadcast, showing Kate Lockwell with a scene of burning devastation behind her.

"I repeat: death toll is in the thousands. A Dominion weapons plant exploded hours ago, causing a chain reaction that has taken out several housing complexes in this working-class neighborhood. Dominion security forces claim it was an act of terror by the notorious Jim Raynor, but our own investigations suggest that the plant must have been infiltrated by forces with sophisticated stealth technologies. It begs the question: could some of the Dominion's Ghost operatives have gone rogue? For UNN, this is Kate Lockwell reporting from core-world Nephor 2."

Jim headed down the laboratory, checking in with Dr. Hanson.

"I've run a few tests on the terrazine gas like you asked" she said. "It's clearly related to vespene gas, but there are some very exotic organics added into the mix."

"Any guesses what it's used for?"

"Well, it would definitely affect brain chemistry, so it could be used as some kind of drug or stimulant, I suppose."

"Drugs, huh? That's just wonderful…"

He then headed to the armory, purchasing multi-lock weapons systems for the Goliaths, allowing them to fire their machineguns and missile launchers at the same time. He also purchased kinetic foam for the Marauders' armor. He headed up to the bridge.

"What do you make of that encrypted message, Matt?"

"I honestly don't know, sir. If Tosh really is one of these Specters, it's clear Mengsk would try to ruin your partnership. But Tosh isn't telling us everything. If we're going to win this revolution…"

"I know. We have to be sure of our allies."

Jim then turned his attention to the star-chart, as Tychus walked up.

"Moebius wants us to go after another artifact on some dead world called Xil" he said. "Apparently, they sent in a specialist team, but they lost contact with 'em two days ago. Their bad luck, I guess. Figure we'll get hazard pay for this one…"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**High orbit over Xil**

The bridge group looked at the view-screen, showing a dead, rocky area with several ancient structures.

"So here's the deal" Tychus said. "This place is a morgue. Whatever used to live in these ruins up an' died millions of years ago." The view switched to a large temple. "Before they went missin', the Moebius team reported artifact radiation emanating from that big ol' hunk o' rock over yonder. They brought a big damn laser drill to burn their way in."

"Laser drill?" Raynor said as the view switched to the massive machine in question. "That thing's a monster. If the Moebius team had access to that kinda hardware, I'd hate to think about what could've wiped 'em out."

"Reckon we'll find out soon enough, partner."

"Shion and I are coming down with you guys" Teana said.

"Something feels… off" Shion said. "I think we might run into serious trouble down there…"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

The Pelican dropship flew in, dropping off four Raider marines, two ODSTs, two medics, a Marauder, Raynor, and Teana & Shion.

"Watch your corners, boys and girls" Raynor said. "We don't know who cleaned this place out."

They moved south a little ways, and were suddenly attacked by Protoss.

"More Terran thieves? The mysteries of this place are forbidden! You will pay for this transgression with your lives!"

"Okay… at least we know what happened to the other expedition."

The two Zealots and two Stalkers were quickly dealt with, and the group headed south, following the canyon path as it began to head east.

"Hold up there!" Raynor said. "Those Protoss cannons up ahead will tear us a new one if we try to advance. Swann? You promised me siege tanks! Where are they?"

"Settle down, hotshot," Swann replied, "they're comin'. These babies'll knock those cannons out from a nice, safe distance."

A Seagull and a Phantom flew in, each dropping off a TX-8 'Crucio' siege tank. The tanks switched to siege mode and started shelling the three photon cannons and their power pylon, quickly destroying all four. The squad, with tank support, continued east, hopping over a hill and following the path north. The tanks switched to siege mode and pounded the Stalkers and Zealots ahead, and then switched back and followed the squad's advance north. They soon reached a mesa, on which was an abandoned Terran base – a command center, a barracks, a factory, an engineering bay, a mercenary camp, a vespene refinery, and a few supply depots.

"Moebius base local net accessed" the Adjutant reported. "Decrypting security overrides. Transferring control of base structures to you, Commander."

"Fire it up!" Tychus said, and the laser drill came to life and unfolded.

"174 gigawatts – the power of the Sun at your fingertips! Now get it aimed at that door and let's get cuttin'!"

The laser aimed at the main temple's door and activated, beginning the long process of drilling through the barricade.

"Laser output is good" Matt reported. "Drilling through will take some time, but there's no other way into the temple. …Sir, the Tal'darim are mobilizing their forces against us."

"So we set a perimeter and protect the drill until we're through" Raynor responded. "I'm just glad we've got these siege tanks."

The SCVs got to work harvesting materials, while the two siege tanks took up positions and transformed at the north and south slopes. A third siege tank soon rolled out from the factory, bolstering the southern defenses.

"Commander Raynor, we've managed to access what's left of the Moebius sensor net" Col. Holland radioed. "I'll route it through your TACMAP so you can see what the Tal'darim are up to."

"Much obliged, Colonel."

"Also, Kilkar and his Spec-Ops are out in the field gathering artifacts and laying traps, and they'll keep you posted on any trouble that starts brewing."

Another siege tank took up position near the north slope. A pair of Tal'darim Stalkers came in from the north, but they were blown to scrap by the tanks and the Marauder. Another pair of Stalkers coming in from the south met the same fate courtesy of the southern tanks' guns. The base continued to fortify defenses (a third siege tank at each of the two slopes) and increase the number of deployed soldiers, as the drill slowly but surely continued its allotted task, with the occasional attacks by the Tal'darim being thwarted by the siege tanks' shock cannons. Teana, Shion, and Jim passed the time by playing Go Fish, with Teana occasionally sniping at any Tal'darim Zealots that the siege tanks missed.

A while in, however, the TACMAP highlighted a spot to the northeast. An aerial spy drone spotted something that got everyone who saw it nervous: a trio of Archons.

"You would desecrate that which belongs to the gods?" the Tal'darim Executor broadcasted. "This will _not _be borne by the faithful!"

"Shit…" Shion said upon seeing the fused Protoss warriors. "They're really taking us seriously now."

"If those Archons get too close," Horner said, "our men won't stand a chance! I'm giving you manual control of the laser drill. See if you can use it against those things!"

The laser was used to quickly destroy the Archon trio to the northeast, and then another two to the southeast, while a small attack from the northwest was flattened by the three siege tanks guarding the northern slope. A few minutes later, the drill was again used to kill two Archons and an Immortal to the northwest. A fourth siege tank and two supply depots completed a wall blocking the northern slope. Another siege tank further boosted the southern defenses.

"The laser drill has breached the door's outer layer. Alert: enemy air units on approach vector."

"Damn it! 'Air units' nothin' - those are transports! Use the laser and knock 'em down fast!"

"Not necessary, Commander" came a voice over the comm. Seven UNSC Hornets flew into the area, using their missiles to shoot down the incoming Warp Prisms while the missile turrets shot down the Scouts.

"Commander Raynor" Erohn Kilkar's voice came over the comm. "We have retrieved a Xel'Naga artifact from a temple to the northwest. We are now moving to the southeast to raid the two temples there."

"Good huntin', boys. Watch your backs."

20 MINUTES LATER

The now very-fortified base sat in continued readiness, and the laser drill was about 90% through the temple doors. In a last-ditch effort, the Tal'darim sent two Colossi from the northeast, which managed to take out two of the seven northern tanks before being brought down by the Hornets.

"Breach of the doorway core is imminent" the Adjutant reported. "Structure access imminent."

"It is our sacred duty to stop these defilers!" the Tal'darim Executor called out. "Burn them to ashes!"

A final surge of Tal'darim forces charged in from both directions, but were no match for the 14 siege tanks and eight Hornets guarding the base. Soon, the doorway was finally breached. The _Starshot _made a micro-jump to about 400 meters off the ground, using its ventral guns to slaughter the attacking hordes of fanatic Protoss. A Raider cargo truck was soon coming out of the temple, artifact in tow, as the Tal'darim retreated.

"You have prevailed… for now" the enemy Executor said. "Word of this sacrilege will echo across the stars, James Raynor. The day of reckoning draws near!"

"These artifacts of yours seem real popular, Tychus" Jim said.

"What do we care, long as the pay's good?" Tychus responded.

"Really? I'd say gettin' vaporized by the Tal'darim counts as 'diminishing returns'."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Hyperion **_**Access Hall F**

Jim Raynor walked down the empty hall, the door sealing behind him. As he walked, the lights suddenly flickered and went out. And then…

"James Raynor…"

He turned in surprise as a Protoss walked out from the shadows, clad in red robes and gold armor.

"Zeratul…"

"I have pierced the veil of the future," he grasped his arm and slumped to the floor, "and beheld only… oblivion."

Jim bent down to face him.

"Yet one spark of hope remains…" the enigmatic Dark Templar continued. "You will hold her life in your hands… And though justice demands that she die for her crimes, only she can save us."

"Wait a second… you're talking about Kerrigan! It's been four years You show up outta nowhere-"

"Time is short!" Zeratul reached out with one hand to grasp Raynor's arm, and with the other placed a device into the human's palm. It was a triangular, golden device with a green crystal in the center of it.

"The answers you seek lie within this. Study it well."

The device sprung open, projecting a semi-solid hologram of a green-and-black crystal.

"The fate of creation hangs in the balance…"

Zeratul faded into the shadows. The lights returned, and the old Protoss was nowhere to be found.

"Nice to see you, too…"

**-**_**CHAPTER END**_**-**


	4. Dark Prophecy

Here's Chapter 4

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

_**Hyperion **_**laboratory**

Jim Raynor stood staring at the crystal, Teana and Shion standing on either side of him.

"I've heard of these Ihan crystals before…" Jim said. "Supposedly, they allow ya to relive another person's memories. Whatever Zeratul uncovered… he was desperate for me to see it, too. Well, ready girls? Here goes nothin'…"

"I see we have a new acquisition…" Dr. Hanson said as she walked up. "Is it a Protoss device?"

"That's right," he replied, "but I wouldn't mess with it if I were you. It's a Khaydarin 'Ihan' crystal. It's a memory storage device – lets you experience what other people have seen or done. They can be dangerous if you don't know what you're doin'."

"Yet you don't fear it at all. You're a fascinating man, Jim Raynor. You know more about the Protoss and the Zerg than any of the experts I've read about."

Jim smiled, and then turned his attention to the three black objects floating in the containment field. "Holdin' these artifacts is makin' me nervous. Can you tell me any more about them?"

"It's interesting. The one from Xil is different from the others. However, I think all of them once constituted a single device."

"You mean they make something bigger?"

"It would seem so. It's just a theory, but there's an attraction between the artifacts we've collected – a kind of harmonic resonance. Given the points of contiguous trans-linear alignment, I think they'd be drawn together like magnets under the right field adjustment."

"O-kay… Well, don't adjust anything just yet, doc. I like them aligned just the way they are."

Raynor quickly headed down to the armory, instructing the girls to watch over the crystal but _not _to touch it without him.

"We're rockin' some serious heavy metal now that we got siege tanks!" Swann said as Jim walked up.

"Yessir," Jim replied, "the comforting thunder of mobile artillery. Well, comforting when they're on _our _side.

"Yeah, well these newer tanks have better guns when they're on the move, and reinforced armor."

"So long as they've still got the range in Siege Mode, the rest is just gravy. Between siege tanks and bunkers, we can hold the line against just about anything."

Jim then swung by the cantina, finding Tychus finishing up a meal.

"So now we've got three of these artifacts on my ship" Jim said as he sat down with his old friend. "When are we supposed to hand these damn things over?"

"They got their hands full right now" Tychus replied. "The Zerg are about to invade Tyrador, where Moebius' main research center is. I don't reckon we'll hear anythin' from them until they relocate somewhere else."

"Wonderful"

He got up and walked across the room, passing by Tosh.

"Had any… visitors lately?" Tosh asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Tosh."

"Oh, I think you do, 'James Raynor'. Something was on this ship just now. …I still smell it on you… Protoss… interestin'."

"Whatever you think you know, you just keep it to yourself. If I hear you yappin' about this, I'll toss you out the airlock!"

"This is Donny Vermillion, live from UNN. Tonight, the Zerg invasion: the Battle So Far. The Terran Dominion is holding firm under Zerg aggression. Our industrial complex has stepped up production on all fronts, enlistment rates have risen within the penal system, and the Marine Corps is ready to get in the fight. The Zerg won't know what hit them!"

"Donny, has there been any word on when we start pushing the aliens back?"

"Kate, if I revealed that I'd be giving away vital Dominion secrets."

"You… think the Zerg watch our broadcast?" Kate responded in a deadpan tone.

"I know they do, Kate. I know they do…"

"Well, you heard it here first, folks. This is Kate Lockwell for UNN."

Jim headed to the bridge, finding Matt and pulling him aside.

"You ain't gonna believe this, but I just saw Zeratul on the ship."

"Ah… how much did you have to drink tonight, sir?"

"He was here, Matt. And he was hurt, on the run from somethin'."

"Where is he now, sir?"

"I don't know. But he ain't on the ship anymore. He gave me an Ihan memory crystal, and he was desperate for me to study it. I guess he wants me to see what he's seen."

Jim made it back to the lab, finding Teana & Shion still on guard. He started into the crystal up close, and heard Zeratul's voice in his head.

"Raynor… the hounds of the void are closing in… I impart my memory – my very essence – into this crystal… so that you will see what I have seen… and that the future… may yet have hope."

"Zeratul… what the hell have you gotten yourself into?"

On signal, Raynor, Teana, and Shion each placed a hand on one of the three pieces that made up the crystal projector's base, and felt as the sights, sounds, and sensations stored in the crystal came into their minds.

"Friend Raynor… long has it been since we stood together against the Swarm. Since then, I have wandered the Void in solitude, seeking an ancient prophecy rumored to foretell the return of the Xel'Naga. My sojourn led me to a remote world known as Ulaan… where I discovered fragments of the prophecy. Yet I was not the first to find them. It falls to you now, old friend, to relive my memories… and believe."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Ulaan**

**Subterranean Complex**

**Three weeks ago**

"The Zerg Swarm came, as was foretold… and the Protoss, first-born of the gods, rose to fight them. Now, the Xel'Naga, who forged us all… are returning. But do they come to save… or to destroy?"

As Zeratul mused, he suddenly heard a familiar hissing in the caves behind him. He turned away from the stone tablet, keeping the energy blade he'd been using as a light source handy, as he cautiously walked through the rocks, investigating the disturbance. Suddenly, a Hydralisk came from behind the stalagmite behind and to the left of him. Zeratul struck first, slicing the creature in half just below the arms. He ran, spotting three more Hydralisks ahead. He beheaded one and then leapt on top of another, using it as a springboard to launch himself at the fourth, stabbing it through the upper jaw with his blade. As the last Hydralisk behind him struck, he dodged the blow and swung upward, slicing off the creature's right claw, and then grabbing hold of the dismembered weapon and hammering it down through the creature's braincase. He heard subdued, evil laughter, and looked left, as a figure equal parts Zerg and Terran stepped out from the shadows, her eyes' golden glow a counterpart to Zeratul's green.

"I knew you'd find your way here… eventually."

"Your very presence defiles this sacred place, Kerrigan."

"Do you hear them, Zeratul? Whispering from the stars? The galaxy shall burn upon their arrival."

"Perhaps…"

Zeratul vanished, disappearing into the Void of nonspace, the human eye choosing to perceive this as a whorl of black smoke. He reappeared amongst the stalactites above Kerrigan.

"…But you won't live to see it!"

He dropped down, igniting his blade as he dove for Kerrigan, who blasted him with a 'ball' of energy that held him in place in the air, 'wind' rushing past him.

"Please…" she said. "This conflict of ours is but a petty skirmish in the face of what's on the way. A storm is coming that cannot be stopped! Fitting that, after all you and I have been through with each other, we would face the end… _together_."

"_Never!~!_"

Through force of will, he activated his blade and broke through the telekinetic grip, striking and then using Kerrigan's body to launch himself up and back, back-flipping through the air and landing with a ground-cracking _thud _as his blade deactivated. After a few seconds, Kerrigan's left spine-wing fell to the ground, severed near the base. She looked at it in surprise. Zeratul teleported up onto a rock ledge above and behind him, grasping his upper right arm. Kerrigan raised her hand to pet a Hydralisk on the head as it came up to her side.

"Fate… cannot be changed" she said. "Oblivion is coming. And when it finds me…" she concentrated, and her spine-wing completely was completely re-grown within seconds, "I shall embrace it, at last." She turned to leave.

"The prophecy is uncertain" Zeratul said, turning toward a rocky wall. "No matter the darkness, there is always a light of hope."

He scaled his way up the wall, heading up and out through a hole in the cave ceiling. He looked around, taking in the dimly-lit rocky area of the northwest canyons and mesas of Ulaan's largest continent. He 'activated' his cloaking ability and headed west, moving up a small slope to the north and killing a Zerg Spine Crawler.

'The prophecy was divided into fragments,' he thought to himself, 'each kept at separate shrines. I must gather them and depart this world quickly.'

He moved north, teleporting across a chasm and taking out another spine crawler and the Zergling guarding it. Ahead, a natural rock bridge crumbled, leaving him again to teleport across the gap and then move south, cutting through a pile of debris in his path. To the south, a spore crawler – a detector – lay in wait. He used his "Void Prison" technique to stun it, and then rushed in and killed it before the void prison wore off, then killing the two Zerglings stationed there. He moved north, and spotted a Hydralisk and an Ultralisk near another spore crawler. He stunned and killed the crawler, and then killed the two Zerg, beheading the Hydralisk and then scampering up atop the Ultralisk, where he rammed his blade down through its skull.

He continued north, casting Void Prison on a spore crawler across the next chasm, and then warping across and killing it and the three attending Zerglings and the Roach. He moved a bit to the northeast, casting Void Prison on a Zerg Overseer across the next chasm and then warping across, killing the three Hydralisks there. He moved northeast, finding a piece of the prophecy etched into a large, triangular stone tablet. He gathered the knowledge contained within it, and a wall to the northwest spontaneously collapsed, clearing the path for him.

"Why not surrender yourself to oblivion, Zeratul?" Kerrigan asked him telepathically. "Wouldn't it be better to end your struggle now rather than witness the final agonizing moments of your species?"

He headed on, rounding a corner that led him southwest. A flock of Scourges flew overhead, not noticing the cloaked Dark Templar below them. He teleported across a chasm onto a butte, and an Overseer suddenly flew in, accompanied by a pack of Scourges and a few Mutalisks. Suddenly, four Stalkers teleported in, shooting down the Mutalisks and Overseer, along with most of the Scourges, the few survivors retreating from the armored reinforcements.

"Greetings, Exalted One" one of the pilots said. "We are here in the service of High Templar Karass. He is nearby."

"Your presence is most welcome" Zeratul replied. "Let us keep moving."

They teleported across a chasm and headed northwest, Zeratul stunning an Overseer and then warping down and killing three Hydralisks, while the Stalkers then moved up and shot down the massive Zerg flyer. They moved southwest, encountering a larger Zerg force. Zeratul quickly warped in and stunned & destroyed the spore crawler, then killing the Ultralisk and the spine crawler. The Stalkers moved in, shooting down the three Mutalisks. They continued southeast, Zeratul stunning an Overseer and freeing the Stalkers to kill it. The Stalkers then moved east a bit and killed another Overseer, unfortunately catching the attention of a Brood Lord. Zeratul quickly stunned the beast, and the Stalkers took advantage, killing it. Zeratul warped east, stunning and killing a spore crawler and then a spine crawler, while the Stalkers shot down a passing flock of Scourges.

They moved south and then west, and a force of Mutalisks and Overseers suddenly attacked. The Zerg flyers were dealt with, but one of the Stalkers fell. The group moved south, and another Stalker teleported in to join them. They came across a Zerg Hatchery, and Zeratul stunned the guarding Brood Lord, allowing the Stalkers to kill it; this process was repeated with the two Overseers. The Stalkers then dealt with the two Mutalisks patrolling, while Zeratul warped down and took out the three spine crawlers guarding the hatchery. The Stalkers then teleported down, and they & Zeratul destroyed the hatchery. They headed west, finding another fragment of the prophecy, which Zeratul promptly gathered while a fifth Stalker joined the group.

"Your hope is an illusion, old fool."

"If you can so easily read my mind, Kerrigan, you'll see that I will never give up, so long as hope remains!"

The barrier to the north came down, and the group followed the revealed path to the west. Zeratul cast Void Prison on a Brood Lord which the Stalkers promptly killed, and then repeated the task on an Overseer. Now undetectable, Zeratul moved on, killing two spine crawlers, and the Stalkers moved up and shot down the Mutalisks overhead. An Ultralisk suddenly surfaced from underground, but Zeratul was quick enough to Void Prison it, leaving it easy pickings for the Stalkers. They went west and then north, using a bridge as a killzone against a pack of Banelings.

They moved south, then west and north, encountering another guarded hatchery. After a short battle that didn't go quite as planned, the hatchery and its guards were dead, as was a Stalker, with two of the survivors heavily damaged. They returned to the main path and headed north. Zeratul stunned an Overseer and killed a pack of Zerglings and two Hydralisks, and the Stalkers then moved up and killed the flyer. Ahead north, the Stalkers used a ledge to fire down on a spore crawler, killing it, while Zeratul then used Void Prison on a patrolling Overseer and quickly killed a quartet of spine crawlers, clearing the way for the Stalkers to move up and kill the Overseer.

"High Templar Karass is nearby" said the lead Stalker's pilot.

They moved north, destroying a debris pile blocking their way west and then moving forward, where they encountered a High Templar, two Void Prisms, and 13 Zealots.

"_En Taro Tassadar_, Prelate Zeratul" the Templar said, as the void prisms warped in eight more Zealots. "I am Karass. My force tracked the Queen of Blades to this world, yet we know not what she seeks."

"Kerrigan and I were both drawn here to uncover an ancient prophecy" Zeratul replied. "With your aid, I pray we can discover it before her."

"It is an honor, great one. Lead on."

The force moved out to the west, Zeratul casting Void Prison on an Ultralisk, rendering it helpless against the Stalkers' guns as the Zealots carved their way through the lesser threats. They continued on, fighting through a wall of spine crawlers while Zeratul and the Stalkers dealt with a pair of Brood Lords. Ahead, four Nydus Worms surfaced and were cut down, along with the final three spine crawlers guarding the next tablet, and Zeratul & the Stalkers brought down another Ultralisk. Only 12 Zealots out of 21 survived the battle. Zeratul walked up to the final stone tablet, gathering its knowledge.

"The final piece of the prophecy" Zeratul informed Karass. "It speaks of one who shall… 'break the cycle of the gods'…"

"Most ominous" Karass replied. "But if the Queen of Blades seeks this prophecy, we must keep it from her."

"The rest is obscured…"

Suddenly, they noticed Kerrigan standing atop a short butte a few hundred meters away.

"You might peel away the prophecy's layers, Zeratul," she said, "but you cannot outrun the doom that awaits us all."

She turned around, and called forth a horde of Zerglings backed up by an Ultralisk pair.

"We cannot prevail against so many!"

"I will stand against the Queen of Blades while you escape with the fragments, Prelate."

"I will not abandon you!"

"The prophecy is more important than either of us! Reveal its secrets, Zeratul! The future rests on it!"

"Your sacrifice will not be forgotten, brother…"

With that, Karass and his soldiers charged to meet the enemy, while Zeratul and the Stalkers retreated east. They ran as fast as they could, blasting foes that got in their way and teleporting past barriers, intent on reaching the _Void Seeker _before the Zerg did. At the cost of two Stalkers, they successfully reached and boarded the ship, which flew away from Ulaan as fast as it could.

'I cannot decipher the fragments on my own' Zeratul mused. 'Yet I know who might interpret them: the Preservers of Zhakul. If they cannot... I fear this entire Universe will burn.'

**-PRESENT TIME-**

"I'm okay, doc" Raynor said, "before you start askin'."

"You were staring at that Protoss device for a very long time" Dr. Hanson said. "Are you sure?"

"Well, now that you mention it I could use a drink… or two. Maybe what I saw would make more sense if I was drunk."

"What was it, Jim?" 

"An old friend of mine, lookin' for the end of the world."

Teana and Shion looked to each other, thinking over what they'd saw. Something was coming. Something _big_.

"Are the Xel'Naga really coming back?" Teana whispered to her Protoss-savvy friend. "I thought you said they were all dead."

"Could be" Shion replied. "It was _really _vague, though. We'll have to see more before I can be sure of anything."

Jim turned to the research console, choosing to finish R&D on "ultra-capacitors" to lower reload time, and "micro-filtering" to improve vespene gas refining processes. He looked up at the artifacts. "So these things are still a big mystery, huh?"

"Actually," Dr. Hanson replied, "I have found something interesting. Whenever you use that Protoss device over there, the artifacts respond by drawing together and expanding their molecular matrices."

"A little slower and with shorter words, please."

"Well… if you think of them as dry sponges, they draw ambient energy like water. These things try to absorb as much energy as they can."

"Are they dangerous?"

"Not if you're human or any of the Sangheili Alliance species. If my theories were correct – and you were a Protoss, for instance – they could drain the lift right out of you. We… might want to warn Ahsoka not to come within about eight meters of them."

Jim headed over to the bridge, and went over to Matt.

"How long was I down in the lab, Matt?"

"You've been gone for hours, sir" Horner replied. "You've been in the lab all that time?"

"Lanstar, Shion, and I used the Ihan crystal Zeratul gave me. I'd swear it only lasted a few minutes… So vivid… Zeratul's been searching for a Xel'Naga prophecy about the end of the Universe. There's more; we just haven't got to it yet."

He then headed down to the cantina, checking in on Tychus.

"How _did_ you become such good buddies with those freaky Protoss?" the big man asked. "All I hear is they kill humans like you and me on sight."

"Some of 'em would. But some others would fight to the death protectin' people like us. I helped 'em defend their homeworld from the Zerg during the first war. When Kerrigan came back leading the Swarm, I helped 'em out again. They're real big on loyalty."

"Damn, Jimmy. Almost sounds like you respect 'em."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, Tychus."

As Tychus walked away, Tosh walked up.

"Good to see ya, brotha. I been… wait. I can see it in your eyes. You've seen into the spirit world. …The Protoss. He gave you… a crystal! And now you've been seein' what he's seen."

"That ain't nothin' to do with you! Stay outta my head, Tosh!"

"Have it your way. But you want to tread careful when you go lookin' into the beyond. If you need me, you know where I be."

The TV overhead switched to a news broadcast, showing Kate Lockwell.

"We have a very special guest today: crown prince Valerian! Thank you so much for joining us, Your Highness!"

"Thank you, Kate. It's wonderful to be here."

"Let me get right to the question on everyone's mind. Is there anyone special in your life right now?"

"Truth be told, Kate, I have had a crush on you for several years. But in all seriousness, with the Zerg invasion there's little time for such things. I've been studying military tactics under General Warfield, and whatever spare time I have is devoted to statecraft. It's my goal to be the best emperor our people could ask for. When the time comes, of course."

"Wonderful…" Jim said. "Now I've got _two _of 'em to worry about."

Raynor then checked in on Mr. Hill, choosing to hire the ex-Confederate tankers called the Siege Breakers. He then headed back to the library, just as Teana & Shion returned to it after a food break. They walked up to the crystal.

"Alright Zeratul, old buddy," Jim said, "you got your mysterious prophecy. Now let's see what your Preservers made of it."

The trio touched the crystal, and entered its world.

"My quest to decipher the prophecy led me to the archive world of Zhakul. Here, three immortal Preservers guarded ancient knowledge. Only they could transcribe the prophetic fragments. I needed to seek them out quickly."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Protoss archive world Zhakul**

**Two weeks ago**

The _Void Seeker _flew in, setting down within an abandoned Protoss base consisting of a cybernetics core, a forge, a gateway, and two photon cannons – all without power.

'It's strangely silent here,' Zeratul wondered, 'yet these structures are intact, so pylons should restore them to operation.'

The _Void Seeker _dispatched six probe droids and engaged the warp-in of a Nexus, and then set down on a bluff to the immediate north, Zeratul remaining inside to direct things. The probes got to work harvesting minerals, with one of them breaking off to summon two pylons, restoring power to the base, and then calling forth an Assimilator atop the western vespene geyser.

'The mighty spirits of the Preservers are imprisoned close by. I must find them.'

More probes were created and set to resource-gathering, and two Zealots emerged from the gateway.

"The Preservers you seek serve a higher power now, Dark One."

This sudden proclamation made by a dark-plated Stalker that came into the base caught Zeratul off-guard, and the craft opened fire on the base, but was quickly taken out by the nearby photon cannon and the Zealots.

"Higher power? What could have corrupted these Protoss so? Truly, something foul has taken hold of this sacred place."

Two more Zealots emerged from the gateway, and a probe droid called forth another pylon to bolster potential numbers. Suddenly, a horrid energy was detected to the southeast, and a terrifying sight came into view.

"_INTRUDERS!_"

"A… Protoss/Zerg hybrid… Gods, an abomination! Who created this atrocity?~!"

"COME, MY _SLAVES_. THE TIME HAS COME TO GIVE ME YOUR _STRENGTH_."

The Hybrid stepped onto a platform in the center of three huge crystals which contained the captive Preservers, and tendrils of energy flowed from them into it.

Back at base, the four Zealots headed west, killing a Dark Stalker and locating an unpowered Robotics Facility, and a probe summoned a pylon to the building's side.

"THIS KNOWLEDGE IS _FORBIDDEN_."

"Prelate!" the Templar manning the _Void Seeker_'s scanners shouted. "The abomination is making its way toward our base!"

The Zealots fell back to the base, joined by a fifth from the gateway and an Immortal from the robotics facility. The Hybrid soon arrived, and the six warriors rose to the challenge. Fortunately, the _thing _chose to spread its attention between them all rather than focusing on a single target, and they managed to wound it enough to force it to retreat, teleporting back to its followers' base.

"I SHALL RETURN."

A sixth Zealot and two Stalkers joined the offense team. The Hybrid stepped between the Preservers and again began to draw energy.

"The Hybrid is draining the Preservers to survive!" Zeratul said. "We must free them before it is too late!"

The Zealots and one of the Stalkers escorted a probe droid east, killing two Dark Zealots and a Dark Stalker and moving on to an unpowered Dark Shrine, where the probe called in a pylon.

"YOUR LIVES ARE _FORFEIT_. SURRENDER TO _DESPAIR_."

The attack force returned to the base in preparation for the Hybrid's return, and two Dark Templars emerged from the now-powered dark shrine.

"Zeratul!" one of them said, joy evident in his voice as he and his partner rushed to the base. "Truly, fate has sent you here."

"Join me, brothers, and we shall cleanse this place of evil."

The Hybrid arrived and was engaged by the warriors, who sent it fleeing again as a probe called in another photon cannon for eastern defense. Meanwhile, the Immortal hurried to the west, killing two Dark Zealots who were attacking the robotics facility, and the Zealots went east to take out a trio of Dark Stalkers attacking the dark shrine. A second and third gateway were warped in.

"YOUR DOOM IS ONLY DELAYED. YOUR EXISTENCE _ENDS _THIS DAY."

Another Zealot and a Stalker were warped in, and a probe warped in a trio of photon cannons to protect the dark shrine to the east, and three more for the robotics facility to the west. Again, the Hybrid attacked, and again was sent fleeing without any losses.

"MERELY A TEMPORARY SETBACK."

A second assimilator was set up on the base's eastern vespene geyser, while the assault force (four Stalkers, the Immortal, two Dark Templar, and 10 Zealots) was sent southeast, attacking a Dark base that stood between them and another abandoned structure.

"SOME _SECRETS _MUST REMAIN _HIDDEN_."

The attack on the enemy base went less well than could be hoped for, with nearly all of the Zealots falling before the surviving forces fell back. Meanwhile, the Hybrid reached and attacked the mini-base to the west, being responded to by an Immortal and the three cannons, while the attack force survivors (the Stalkers, the Immortal, three Zealots, and the Dark Templar) returned to base, meeting up with two more Zealots and Stalkers and moving south to attack the Hybrid, who managed to destroy one of the photon cannons. The attack force quickly sent the demon packing.

"YOU CANNOT DESTROY ME."

Two more Stalkers came in, and they & the second Immortal joined the primary strike force in launching another attack against the base to the east.

"_OBLIVION _COMES. _NONE _SHALL STAND."

Two Zealots fell quickly, but the attack pressed on. Three more Zealots from the main base rushed to the west, attacking a trio of Dark Stalkers who were harassing the robotics facility's defenses and managed to destroy one of the two remaining defense cannons. Over to the east, the attack force had eliminated all resistance and was clearing out the enemy structures. Meanwhile, the Hybrid attacked the main base from the east, taking out the two eastern photon cannons before being engaged by a trio of newly-warped-in Zealots and the returning strike force. They sent it fleeing, while a probe droid summoned a pylon near an abandoned Templar Archive near the now-destroyed enemy eastern base.

The probe then summoned a nexus in the empty real estate, as two Immortals and a Stalker emerged from the main base and hurried to bolster the strike force.

"_CEASE _YOUR FOOLISH STRUGGLE. THERE IS NO _HOPE_."

"Our liberation is at hand!" cried the High Templar who emerged from the archives. The strike force headed west, aiming to cut the Hybrid's advance off. Their overwhelming firepower sent the beast retreating in less than half a minute. They then advanced to the southwest, attacking the main base's outer guards and fighting their way across the light-bridge, losing three Zealots in the process. They used a hit-and-run strategy, luring a few of the zealous Fallen Protoss at a time to their doom. The Hybrid attacked them again, killing two Zealots before being sent away. The force then went west, taking down a small Dark Protoss encampment. More Zealots bolstered the force's strength, and another Hybrid attack was turned back.

More Stalkers and Immortals, along with a pair of High Templars, joined the strike force, which then attacked the main enemy base again. The Hybrid joined in the base's defense, but it wasn't enough. At significant cost, the enemy base was conquered and destroyed. A force of Zealots was called in from the main base's gateways, to engage a pair of Fallen Archons, wiping them out at the cost of themselves. The attack force reached the crystal trio.

"The spirits of the Preservers are entombed within! We must break them open immediately!"

They focused their fire on the crystals, soon shattering them and freeing the Preserver trio, and then finally killing the Hybrid. Seeing the way was clear, Zeratul headed down to meet the mystics.

"We have seen the prophetic fragments in your mind, Zeratul" the lead Preserver said. "We will make of them what we can."

**FEW MINUTES LATER**

"The cycle shall draw to its end" the Preserver prophesized. "The Xel'Naga, who forged the stars, will transcend their creation… Yet, the Fallen One shall remain, destined to cover the Void in shadow. It begins with the Great Hungerer. It ends… in utter darkness."

"A Great Hungerer…" Zeratul mused. "Could it refer to the Zerg Overmind? It has a part to play in this prophecy? I must seek out the Overmind's final resting place…"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Present Time**

_**Hyperion **_**cantina**

"Level 800 Elite Tauren Chieftain is back with a new album! Pulse-pounding rock that will shake the galaxy! Rock out with such hits as: Rogues Do It From Behind! Terran Up the Night! Another Hydralisk Bites the Dust! Saturday Night's Alright for Nuking! Lucy in the Sky with Mutas! Every Rose Has Its Thor! Touring in your galaxy **now**!"

"You look spooked" Tosh said to Raynor. "You've been seein' what the Protoss has to show ya. The memories shine through ya as clear as day."

"I saw… a hybrid. Somethin' unnatural. It was tryin' to corrupt the Protoss Preservers. Who would've sent it there? Who controls somethin' like that?"

"De one that made them, for sure. Dat was just de first of many. Dark harbingers, mon. Soon they'll be beyond numberin', and the stars will weep at what comes after."

"How could you know all this?"

"I don't. I just feel it be true. The cosmos – the Force, lil' Ahsoka calls it – tells me it's comin'."

Jim headed to the bridge, finding Matt and Kaede there.

"Welcome back, sir" Matt said. "What did you discover from the crystal this time?"

"It's that obvious I used it, huh? Zeratul took the prophecy fragments he found to a… temple? Library? Kinda both, I guess. But this weird Protoss/Zerg hybrid had taken over the place."

"You mean some sort of Infested Protoss?"

"No. This wasn't like infestation at all. It was like someone took the strengths of both races and twisted them together. I gotta tell ya – if these things are real, we're in a lot of trouble."

Jim headed to the armory, and Rory Swann immediately noticed something was off.

"What's up, cowboy? Y'know, you're lookin' kinda rough lately… rougher than usual, I mean."

"I've, ah… got a lot goin' on right now, Swann. You know how it is."

"Yeah. Y'know, ya might wanna try layin' off the sauce, and getting' some shuteye once in a while."

"Thanks, _mom_. I'll get right on that."

He returned to the laboratory, using the console to finish development on Predator attack droids and automated refineries. The girls showed up, and he & they returned to the crystal.

"I returned to our ruined homeworld of Aiur. The Zerg infestation still covered much of our beloved world. The desiccated remains of the Overmind were still there – a grim reminder of battles lost… and battles won."

"I remember the fall of Aiur" Jim said. "Don't much like the idea of havin' to see it again. Guess there's nothin' to it, though."

They touched the crystal.

"At the very apex of its victory against us, the Zerg Overmind grew… overconfident. Now, all that was left of the mighty Overmind was a twisted, withered husk. I needed to understand whatever memories lingered within the creature's rotting mass. Only by making contact with the gargantuan tendrils connected directly to its cortex could I learn its secrets. Yet its countless minions, which seemed to be feeding from its dead husk, would prove somewhat… problematic."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Abandoned Protoss homeworld Aiur**

**Site of the Overmind**

**One week ago**

The _Void Seeker _set down Zeratul and flew off on autopilot to safety.

'I must find a way to establish a foothold,' Zeratul thought to himself, 'and summon reinforcements to keep the Zerg at bay.'

He headed north, slicing through a few unwary Zerglings, and soon came upon a cloaked, hovering droid.

'Ah, this faithful Observer has kept watch since the evacuation. Its abilities will certainly prove useful now.'

Zeratul and the Observer moved east, soon reaching an abandoned yet practically undamaged Protoss base, including a Nexus with a beacon crystal.

"This ancient beacon still thrums with power. I wonder…"

From a nearby lake, two Protoss Colossus droids emerged. They took position on a large rock ledge to the base's immediate north, and used their lasers to burn away a pack of Zerglings gathering there. Several probe droids emerged from the Nexus, and Zeratul set them to gathering resources, one of them breaking off briefly to summon a trio of pylons and return power to the base. More probes were constructed, and three Zealots were brought forth from the Gateway. The Colossi, photon cannons, Zealots, and Zeratul wiped out a Zergling attack force from the north.

More pylons were called forth, as were a few more Zealots and another gateway. Zeratul headed east, wiping out most of an unsuspecting group of Infested Terrans and gathering some scattered resources. More photon cannons were warped in to reinforce the northern and eastern defenses, and a third gateway was called in. By this point seven Zealots had joined the ranks, with more on the way.

A Nydus Worm appeared to the north, and another to the east, both disgorging several Zerg. The Colossi wiped out the northern attack force, while Zeratul and the zealots killed the eastern foes. Two Stalkers emerged from the gateways, helping kill the last few surviving enemies. They all headed east, attacking the Zerg gathered around the nearest Overmind tendril (losing a Zealot in the process), and Zeratul walked up to the tendril, beginning his work as the attack force returned to the base.

"I sense… pain. Surprise. Death."

The tendril broke free and fell into the massive pit that once held the Overmind, their numbers increased by two more Zealots. A probe ventured over to the tendril's location, calling forth a pylon near the unpowered Warp Gate there. Zealots continued to come through the base's gateways, which then transformed into more warp gates. From the warp gate to the east, a High Templar and three Stalkers emerged.

"_Adun Toridas_, Zeratul" the Templar greeted. "We were trapped within the gate's energy matrix when it was deactivated. You have our thanks."

The four returned to the base, just in time for two more Nydus Worms to appear, signaling the start of another attack. The lines of photon cannons were a great help, assisting the ground forces and Colossi in pushing back the attack. More Zealots were warped in, as was a robotics facility, and a Nexus was called in near the mineral fields near the first tendril's location. The attack force, led by Zeratul and consisting of nearly three dozen Zealots & Stalkers, moved east, attacking the main Infested Terran base. A few probes were assigned to the new Protoss base. The attack force, meanwhile, moved north from the destroyed IT base and attacked the Zerg guarding the next tendril. Nearly all of the Zealots died in the attack, and the Stalkers and Zeratul were forced to retreat back to the south. More Zealots, fresh from the warp gates, met them there.

The Zerg attacked the main base again, but were pushed back by the photon cannons and several more new Zealots. The attack force continued north, and Zeratul walked up to the second tendril.

"I sense… death… and joy?"

The tendril crumbled. Back at base, probes repaired the holes in the eastern defense, calling in several more photon cannons, also calling in a second assimilator on the base's eastern vespene geyser, while at the east base, a third was called in on the vents there, and a robotics support bay was warped in next to the robotics facility. The attack force returned to base. A probe set out toward where the Infested Terran base had been, intent on calling in a third nexus, the attack force coming with it to guard the new base. Three Stalkers took down a Brood Lord that attacked from the north. The Zerg launched an air assault on the three bases, but were again pushed back.

Most of the probes at Base 1, having exhausted all mineral fields there, headed over to Base 3 to continue harvesting there, while Zeratul's attack force moved north, attacking the Zerg guarding the third tendril, joined by more Stalkers and a third Colossus. At significant cost, they reached the tendril. A fourth Colossus was brought in at Base 1, just in time for another Zerg attack. The enemy, including two Ultralisks, managed to destroy the robotics support facility before being vanquished; another was quickly warped in to replace it.

"The third Overmind tendril. I sense… satisfaction in a plan set in motion long ago… and… fear of the future?"

Defenses were called in at Base 3, including three more Colossi. A Zerg air attack hit it and was wiped out. Several Zealots and a few Stalkers moved northwest to join Zeratul's attack force, and they then moved west, attacking the final tendril's guards. The overwhelming firepower of the Protoss cleansed the area of Zerg, and Zeratul walked up to the final tendril.

"I sense… an end. I must go to the Overmind cortex to understand."

Zeratul made his way closer to the Overmind's corpse. As he reached it, a glowing figure of blue energy emerged from it. A ghost… a familiar one.

"_Greetings, brother. I speak to you from the Beyond_."

"Tassadar! But… you died! Slaying this cursed Overmind!"

"_I have never tasted death, Zeratul. Nor shall I. But that is a tale for another time. I have come to tell you of this creature's… courage_."

"Courage? It was an abomination!"

"_Not always. The Zerg were… altered. A single overriding purpose was forced upon them: the destruction of our people_. _The Overmind was formed with thought and reason, but not free will. It screamed and raged within the prison of its own mind._"

"…Who did this? Why?"

"_I know not. But the Overmind found a way to resist its all-consuming directive. It created a chance… a hope of salvation. The Queen of Blades_."

"Madness!"

"_Only she can free the Zerg from slavery… and in so doing, save all that is… from the flame._"

"I do not understand, Brother."

"_Forget what you know, Zeratul. The Overmind saw a vision… the end of all things. And now, you must see it too._"

And Tassader's ethereal body began to glow.

"No! This vision! I cannot bear it! _Stop!~!_"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Present Time**

_**Hyperion **_**cantina**

"You look haunted" Tosh said to Raynor. "You've been seein' into the spirit world, and you learnined sometin' you don't like. It's… Kerrigan?"

"Seems the Overmind made Kerrigan to… free the Zerg… from somethin'. Put 'em on a collision course with the Protoss. It's all gone wrong. Everything's… twisted, and there's somethin' out there that's set to destroy us all."

"Zerg… Protoss… these are strong races. How powerful – how terrible – is something that plays with _their_ fates?"

"Nuke Noodles!" the advertisement on the TV said, ruining the solemn mood. "Call down the _flavor_!"

Jim headed to the armory, checking in on Swann, spotting Teana & Shion on their way to inform the rest of Gamma on the new info.

"Y'know," Swann said, "I been watchin' the logs. Those damn Protoss are still way ahead of us. I can't believe some of the stunts they can pull of."

"Tell me about it! They've learned some new tricks since the last time we met."

"I mean c'mon; since when could they warp in guys just anywhere? I thought they needed some kinda gateway, at least!"

"Not just anywhere. They need a pylon or another power source close by. Still, they've been workin' to improve their tech, just like us."

He then headed to the bridge, intent on filling Matt in on new developments.

"Damn, Matt. I don't even know what to make of this last vision from the crystal. Zeratul was lookin' for more clues about the end of the universe, but this time he was an Aiur."

"Aiur? What was he looking for?"

"He was trying to find out why the Overmind made the Queen of Blades in the first place."

"She's the one that's going to destroy the universe?"

"No… that's just it… I think she's the only one that can _save _it."

Finally, Jim returned to the laboratory, using the research console to finish R&D on cellular reactors for his special units. The girls walked in, and he & they readied themselves for the final vision.

"Now, friend Raynor, you must see the Overmind's vision of the future. The end of my people… and of all things. This is our fate, should Kerrigan die."

"I don't think I wanna see _any _vision of the Overmind's. But if Kerrigan's involved… I need to know."

They touched the crystal.

"**ON A DISTANT, SHADOWED WORLD, THE PROTOSS WILL MAKE THEIR FINAL STAND. THEIR HEROES WILL GATHER, THEIR FORCES WILL BE MARSHALLED, AND THEY WILL DIE BRAVELY. BUT STILL, THEY WILL DIE. AND MY ZERG… WILL BE SLAVES… TO THE HYBRID. ALL WILL BOW BEFORE THE POWER… OF THE FALLEN ONE.**"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Ulnar**

**Potential Future - +108 years**

"Protoss brethren!" Zeratul announced. "Heed me! The last twilight has fallen. The galaxy burns around us! The Terrans of this realm…" Jim Raynor's marshal badge clutched in a skeletal hand. "the United Nations Space Command…" a green Spartan helmet, visor shattered, half-buried in dust, "the Dimensional Administration Bureau…" Raising Heart, bloodstained and shattered, its crystal broken, lying on the charred ground of Midchilda, "all humans across the realms have been consumed." A _Sanghelios _-class battlecruiser lying in a twisted heap atop Sanghelios' capital "Even the mighty Sangheili have fallen" he said, gazing wistfully at his left shoulder pauldron, taken from Arbiter Thel Vadam's bloodied body 15 years ago. Shakuras in flames, hundreds of millions of Protoss skeletons littering the ground "We are all that remains of our species… all that stands against the shadow. But if we are to meet our end this day, then we shall do so…" Zeratul ignited the battered forms of Cross Mirage Longsword, built into his arm-blade, and Bardiche, and held them aloft, "AS ONE!~! _En Taro Tassadar!~!_"

"_EN TARO TASSADAR!~!~!_" Psi-blades and Sangheili-made plasma blades were lifted high, as the Protoss warriors readied themselves for a final, glorious stand.

Probes were hard at work gathering minerals, warp gates set to work bringing in reinforcements, and the forges rang with weapon-crafting.

"Great One," a High Templar reported, "the vault is prepared. Guard us while we preserve our knowledge for those that may follow. They must not make the mistakes we did."

More photon cannons reinforced the eastern and western defenses. A customized fighter craft came through the Xel'Naga warp gate, accompanied by a squadron of Phoenix fighters.

"I have rallied the last of our great fleet" reported the pilot of the lead fighter.

"Your timing is impeccable, Admiral Urun" Zeratul replied. "When the enemy takes to the air, we will need your support."

"_**The Zerg performed their function as I planned**_" an unholy voice spoke. "_**My Hybrids are proof of this. Now, the last of the Protoss will fulfill their function… in death!**_"

Soldiers and ground-borne attack craft continuously poured forth from the various structures. A horde of Zerglings attacked from the north, and were wiped out by the photon cannons, Phoenixes, and Colossi.

"The Zerg are swarming at our flanks!" Urun reported. "We have to react quickly, or our perimeter defenses will fall!"

Another horde attacked from the west, and the Protoss army rushed to fight them. Zeratul warped in amongst the Zerglings, catching them off-guard and gracefully carving through them, using the gold-bladed magical device handed to him by the dying Fate 58 years earlier, and the orange energy sword left behind by Teana as she fell to a swarm of Hybrids 49 years ago. The attack was soon pushed back. The Zerg then attacked from the east, and the High Templars unleashed a devastating psionic lightning storm that ripped apart most of the enemy, the rest falling to the other defenses.

"_**All shall be remade in my name! Behold my greatest creation!**_"

A dozen Hybrids attacked from the north, and the Protoss rushed to meet them. The Phoenixes' tractor beams rendered several of them helpless, and they were killed at the cost of several Zealots. 175 Zerg/Hybrid forces had been killed in the short time since the battle's inception.

"I'm detecting a large amount of Zerg activity in their hive clusters" Urun reported. "Prepare for an assault!"

A force of Zerglings attacked from the west, but came in small waves rather than all at once, rendering them easy prey for the defenders. All the same, a few Zealots fell, and a pack of Mutalisks attacked the northwest cannons, being pushed back by the Phoenix squadron. Before the western attack was even finished, the Zerg attacked the east again, and the Colossi and Immortals rushed to fend off the attack. The Zerg immediately attacked from the north, and again the defenders had to rush to fight them. Several Hybrids came from the north, but were cut down by the Colossi and Stalkers, yet the attack pressed. Several Protoss ships emerged from the Main Gateway.

"Our Void Rays are ready to do their part" said the lead ship's pilot. "Disengage prism inhibitors and concentrate all batteries on the Hybrids."

"Well met, great Mohandar! For Aiur!"

The attack was quickly pushed back, and more Zealots were warped in to replace the fallen. 550 enemy units had fallen by now. Probes called in photon cannons to repair the devastated eastern and northern auto-defenses.

Zerglings, Roaches, and two Hybrids attacked from the west, but the Protoss air units and Colossi quickly dealt with the assault, and the western auto-defenses were repaired/replaced. A force of Zerglings and Hybrids, backed by an Ultralisk, attacked from the north, and two more Zealots fell before the enemy was vanquished. A flock of Mutalisks struck from the north while ground forces attacked simultaneously from the east. With some cost, the two-pronged attack was foiled.

"_**Every hand is turned against you. Even the ground beneath your feet carries the seeds of your destruction.**_"

Several Nydus Worms popped up in the middle of the base… and were near-instantly slaughtered by the overwhelming firepower surrounding them. The count of enemy dead numbered 749. Several ships came through the Main Warpgate, led by six carriers and Executor Selendis' supercarrier, recently renamed _Vengeance for the Lost_.

PROTOSS _KHAYDAR_-CLASS FRIGATE – 395 METERS  
PROTOSS _TWILIGHT_-CLASS DESTROYER – 475 METERS  
PROTOSS _ARCHON_-CLASS CRUISER – 935 METERS  
PROTOSS _TEMPLAR_-CLASS CARRIER – 2,620 METERS

PROTOSS _KHALA_-CLASS SUPERCARRIER – 3,350 METERS

"This is the hour of truth, noble templar!" Selendis announced. "Let the enemy know the wrath of Aiur's champions!"

"Executor Selendis! Unleash the full power of your forces! There may be no tomorrow!"

"_En Taro Tassadar_, Zeratul"

The Zerg and Hybrids attacked from the west, and the formidable defensive forces wiped them out. A force of Brood Lords attack from the north, and again were sent raining to the ground in pieces. Two Hybrids and a flock of Mutalisks joined the assault, and two of the Phoenixes went down before the enemy was again pushed back. The enemy attacked from the east, and the ground forces held them off until the air forces arrived to kill them. Enemy dead: 844

"_**As I was your beginning, so shall I be your end.**_"

Waves of Zerglings and Hydralisks backed by Hybrids attacked from the north, west, and east, while Mutalisks struck from the northeast and northwest, dealing significant damage. At noticeable cost, the enemy was pushed back. Enemy dead: 1,312

"_**You have no place to hide and nowhere to run.**_"

Seconds after the High Templars managed to complete the sealing of their records, several Nydus Worms emerged and let loose their Zerg cargo, while a force of Hybrids attacked from the north. The carriers' interceptors quickly handed the problem. Another massive attack force struck from the west and east, and was pushed back at cost. They attacked from the north, a force of Hybrids and a titanic Omegalisk. Zeratul stepped up, holding out his right hand and pointing it at them.

"Gather, light of the stars…"

Motes of vibrant energy, tinted green by Zeratul's life force, began to gather and coalesce into a large sphere hovering in front of his palm, as he used a technique he'd learned from a powerful ally… one who'd fallen against the Fallen One in defense of her homeworld 42 years earlier. Just as the Brutalisk neared, he spoke:

"Starlight Breaker"

A massive beam of raw energy shot forth from Zeratul's palm, obliterating the Omegalisk and all but two of the Hybrids, which were quickly dispatched by the Colossi. Several carriers came through the Warp Gate, along with a titanic ship.

PROTOSS MOTHERSHIP – 8,000 METERS

"This is Hierarch Artanis commanding the _Shield of Aiur_! Our matrix fields are within range! Engaging mass recall! My brethren, hear me, for there is little time left. All that remains of our race, our civilization, are those that stand beside you now. Trust in each other. Strike as one will! Let our last stand burn a memory so bright we will be remembered forever! _En Taro Tassadar_!~!"

"_**Foolish, prideful children. There was one among you who could have jeopardized my great plan… but in your recklessness, you mistook her for the true threat.**_"

"…The Queen of Blades!" Zeratul realized. "How could we have known?~!"

A titanic, never-ending horde of Zerg and Hybrids emerged and launched an unfathomably large assault on the base. And all who saw it knew that hope was lost.

**MUSIC – **_**NARUTO SHIPŪDEN **_**OST 2 – "BURIAL"**

The tidal wave of flesh and claws and fangs broke upon the Protoss; within seconds, hundreds of heroic warriors were dead. Thousands of airborne Zerg flew in, engaging the Protoss aircraft in hellish dogfights.

"There's just… too many of them!" Admiral Urun's fighter spiraled out of control, smashing into the ground in a fiery explosion; his squadron, demoralized, soon followed.

Hundreds of Zerg fell, but the attack was never-ending.

"_**Your efforts are futile! My harbingers will usher in a new age!**_"

The Void Rays fell, Mohandar being the last to die.

"I return… to the Void…"

As millions of Protoss soldiers perished, the carriers began to fall from the sky.

"Forgive me, Great Tassadar" Selendis muttered as her ship began to explode around her. "I wasn't… strong enough…"

A brilliant flash signaled the destruction of the _Vengeance for the Lost_. The _Shield of Aiur _was ganged up on, nearly 100,000 Mutalisks working to systematically take it apart.

"Kerrigan…" Artanis lamented as he died. "How could we have known?"

Zeratul and the surviving soldiers retreated into the heart of the base, many falling as they ran. The Zerg began to tear the base apart, sparing not even a single probe droid. The last warriors fought in a way as to bring highest honor to their spirits, but fell one by one. Zeratul struck with his Devices until they glowed from heat, and poured every last ounce of Void power through his body and into the enemy, slaughtering millions. But then he saw the Fallen One itself walking across the battlefield toward him, charging a black and white energy bolt in its hand. It pointed the massive sphere at Zeratul, laughed evilly, and let it fly. Zeratul, too exhausted to move, lowered his arms.

"If only we'd acted sooner…" he said, and a second later the last Protoss was dead.

Across the planes, Hybrids let loose storms of energy that obliterated every Zerg they hit.

"_**As I was your beginning, so shall I be your end.**_"

And the galaxies went dark.

"_**I love it when a plan comes together.**_"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK **_**-**

**Present Time**

_**Hyperion **_**laboratory**

"Friend Raynor, you now bear witness… to the truth. There is a malevolent presence within the Void that seeks to destroy everything we hold dear. Could this… Fallen One be a Xel'Naga? After so long… could the gods themselves seek our destruction? And Kerrigan… I can hardly believe – the wretched Queen of Blades will prevent the destruction of all we know… Raynor, you may soon hold Kerrigan's fate in your hands. I only know that she must live. Be wary, old friend. The hounds of the Void… are on the hunt."

The crystal folded in on itself, deactivating. Teana, pale-faced, shaking, and horror-struck, turned silently to her green-haired Second, who wore a look of equal terror. Jim was quiet as a tomb and still as a stone, haunted by what he'd just seen.

_**Hyperion **_**cantina – 2 hours later**

"Damn, brotha" Tosh said. "You look like you could use a drink."

"I saw the last vision Zeratul put into the crystal" Jim replied. "It was a look into the future – a final battle against the hybrids. Armageddon. Somehow… Kerrigan's the key to preventing it."

"Who knows how de wheel turns? Cycles upon cycles. This much I know: those that see the future best take heed. It's both a gift… and a curse."

"But is it cast in stone? That's what I need to know."

"Who knows? I've heard y say 'we are who we choose to be'. If that be true, de future cannot be fixed."

Jim swung by the lab, checking on Dr. Stetmann's research console, and choosing to finish R&D on the 'Raven' aircraft. He then headed to the armory.

"Oh what the hell, cowboy? You look like crap. You been thinkin' about that girl again?"

"Kinda. I just got some bad news 'bout what might happen if we can't save her."

"Bah, no use worryin' about what _might _happen, if you ask me. You want me to help, you just let me know."

He headed to the bridge.

"You look shaken, sir" Matt said. "What's wrong?"

"Zeratul called it a vision of the future" Jim replied. "It was the end times, Matt. Armageddon. More Protoss than we ever knew existed, but there still weren't enough to stop the Hybrids."

"But what about Kerrigan? Wasn't she supposed to stop them?"

"In this timeline, she was dead. Killed by… us. That's what Zeratul's been tryin' to tell us all along. She has to live, or we're all doomed."

"So… what next?"

"Let's check in on Haven; see how Dr. Hanson's people are doin'."

**-**_**CHAPTE END**_**-**

Anyone notice that the Protoss and the Sangheili have the same hand structure? Well, except for the fact that Protoss have claws.


	5. Freedom

Here's Chapter 5

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

"My people established a new colony on Haven" Dr. Hanson said. "It was going well, but now the colony's gone dark. They're not responding on any frequency. We need to get out there and see what the situation is. They might have been exposed to the Zerg virus, and they are on the verge of Protoss space, Jim. I'm worried that something has gone very wrong.

**Later**

"We're almost to Haven," Matt said, "but there's still been no contact from-"

An alarm suddenly sounded.

"Sir, there's a Protoss fleet holding in orbit! They're disrupting all communications to the surface, and it looks like they're powering up their main weapons!"

"Matt, open a channel to the Protoss. Let's see how diplomatic they're feelin'."

"_En Taro Tassadar_, James Raynor. I am Executor Selendis. I served under Artanis four years ago after the fall of Aiur. Remember me?"

"Yes I do, Selendis. Listen – with all due respect, your fleet needs to pull back. The people on Haven are no threat to you."

"Our Observers detected Zerg hive spores infesting the colonists. They must be purified. If you wish to undertake in our stead, we will permit it."

"Jim," Dr. Hanson cut in, "_some _of my people are infested, but you can't let the Protoss just kill them all! If you keep the Protoss at bay, I _know _I can find a cure for the infestation."

"The only cure for Zerg infestation is purification by fire!" Selendis replied. "You know this to be true, James."

"I can cure them, Jim. Believe me!"

"If you choose to resist us, we shall meet in glorious combat. The choice is yours, Raynor. We await your answer."

Jim called Matt and Teana over, and opened a private channel to Urban Holland and Zhal Arum over on the _Starshot_. After much deliberation, they reached their choice.

"I ain't gonna stand by while you wipe out a whole colony, Selendis" Jim said. "Not while there's still a chance we can save 'em."

"Then it shall be an honor to meet you on the field of battle. Your reputation as a commander precedes you. I trust you will live up to it."

The channel with the Protoss closed.

"Thank you, Jim. Thank you _so much_. Whatever's happening on Haven, my people don't deserve to be wiped out. We'll make this right. I'll find a cure."

**Five minutes of preparation later**

"Jim, the Protoss are already closing in on the colony. My people don't stand a chance!"

"We're gonna have to stop that 'Purifier' of theirs before it can wipe the whole place out" Raynor replied. "Ariel, get everyone evacuated to the main base. If the Purifier gets that far… we're _done_. …At least we can count on 'em bein' methodical. They'll stop to burn every settlement along the way."

"You sure know how to pick a fight, cowboy" Swann cut in on a channel from the armory. "I got somethin' that'll help ya. I called in a few favors and got us Viking schematics. Remember, they can change from a jet to a combat walker and back again. Pretty nifty stuff."

"Jim," Hanson reported, "the Purifier is drawing power from several Protoss Nexuses. Its shields are completely impenetrable; even the _Starshot_'s particle cannon can't break through them as they are now. How can you stop something like that?"

"Easy. We knock out those nexuses first, and then we take down the Purifier. Don't worry, Ariel. We'll stop 'em."

"We will send dropships to assist on the evacuation," Ship-Master Arum said, "and our warriors will assist you in holding back Lady Selendis'."

"Gamma Team, get down there" Col. Holland ordered. "We'll stay in high orbit, and as soon as the Purifier's shield is down we'll blast it with the particle beam cannon."

"You heard 'em, girls!" Teana rallied her team. "Let's move!"

As Teana issued orders, Tosh looked at Gamma Team and chuckled. "Cry havoc, and let slip the girls of war."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Haven's surface**

**Primary Colony Zone 1**

SCVs were hard at work gathering minerals, while three Vikings, two squads of Sangheili, and Gamma Team comprised the current defense. More Vikings were under construction at the starport. Several Terran marines emerged from the two barracks.

"Some of the colonists didn't make it to our base in time" Comm. Horner reported. "We should be ready to assist them when the Protoss attack."

A force of six marines, two medics, and three Vikings in Walker Mode headed east, attacking the nexus nearest to the Terran base.

"Sir, the Purifier has arrived and is on the move!"

The strike force wiped out the enemy resistance, losing a marine, and then proceeded to destroy the nexus, while Gamma Team and the Sangheili easily fended off a small attack on the base from the southwest. The attack force returned to base, linking up with five more Vikings, a Sangheili Spectre, and a UNSC Gauss Warthog. An SCV got to work repairing the damage to the returning Vikings, as more Vikings underwent construction at the starport.

"Sir, I'm detecting a massive energy spike! The Purifier is about to fire!"

To the south, the massive Protoss ship hovered over an abandoned settlement. After several seconds, it fired, glassing the area beneath it.

"Commander, a Protoss squadron is going after the colony ships. Those people don't stand a chance unless we stop it!"

A flight of nine Vikings and two UNSC Sabres headed to the southwest colony, just in time to catch and kill two Protoss cruisers. The colony ship promptly lifted off and flew away, and the Vikings briefly touched down to gather the resources left behind before heading east, joined by four more. A pair of Stalkers attacked the main base from the southeast, but Marie and Kaede blew them away with fuel rod guns. The attack flight attacked the southeast nexus, destroying it and its defenders, but losing three Vikings. They then returned to base, where three more Vikings and another Sabre joined their ranks. The Protoss Purifier soon reached the previously-abandoned settlement, and burned it to the ground.

The flight of 13 Vikings and two Sabres headed south and then west, attacking the final nexus and losing two Vikings. The Purifier's defenses were gone.

"Its shields are down!" Jim radioed the _Starshot_. "Hit it now!"

High up in the sky, the _Starshot _entered the atmosphere, rapidly descending until it was level with the Purifier. The weapon that ran along its spine thrummed with power, and soon the gathering spark of light exploded into a thick purple-white beam that speared straight through the Purifier. Secondary explosions cascaded throughout the Protoss ship, which plummeted to the ground, never to fly again. Across the planet, Protoss ships began to pull back.

"The Protoss are retreating!" Dr. Hanson said. "We've done it!"

"You are as cunning as I remember, Raynor" Selendis said from the bridge of her flagship, the supercarrier _Purity's Blade_. "I hope you belief in these colonists will be vindicated."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Haven**

_**Hyperion **_**Airlock 36**

"So I guess this is goodbye, doc" Jim said. "I know you got a lotta cleanin' up to do out there."

"We'll manage somehow" Ariel said with a smile. "I just hope you boys stay out of trouble. Those Protoss are bound to be upset."

"Well," Jim replied as he pulled out a cigarette, "me an' the Protoss go way back. I've helped 'em out a few times… Figure they might cut me some slack."

Dr. Hanson walked up to the door, which opened to reveal the peaceful forest outside, but then turned to face Raynor, pulling off her glasses.

"You know… you could always stay here" she said. "Settle down, make a fresh start."

Jim chuckled. "Guys like me don't get second chances, darlin'. We just gotta finish what we begun."

In response, she kissed him on the cheek and then turned and walked away. "You're a good man, Jim Raynor."

The door closed.

"Hmph. I ain't that good."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Hyperion **_**Cantina**

**Four hours later**

"Damn shame Doc Hanson stayed behind" Tychus said. "She was just about to fall for my roguish charms, too. You ain't gonna tell me you weren't just a little bit tempted to stay with her, are ya?"

"I been down that road before, Tychus" Jim responded. "I took my shot at a normal life a long time ago. Ain't no goin' back now."

"Heh. Couple'a badasses like us ain't cut out for the quiet life, anyway. Yes sir, destiny's got us pegged for somethin' way bigger."

"Welcome back. We've got good and bad news tonight from our UNN headquarters on Korhal. The influx of refugees has dropped, as various fringe worlders have found new planets on which to settle. For the bad news, let's go to Kate Lockwell. Kate?"

"What? Is-is the feed open? Hi! Um, yes, hi Donny. Well, many of the refugees are starting new colonies, and they've declared themselves independent of the Dominion."

"Branding themselves as rebels."

"Well, Donny, they mostly seem like regular folks who are scared about the current crisis, and angry that the Dominion didn't do more to save them. Some of them have praised Jim Rayn-"

"You heard it here first" Donny abruptly terminated Kate's feed. "Ungrateful rebels digging in their heels across the fringe worlds. For UNN, I'm Donny Vermillion."

"…Can he warn me when he's gonna do that?"

"Funny how people take it personal when you abandon them to the Zerg" Jim said.

Jim swung by the lab, checking in on Stetmann's console and okaying the R&D of Psi Disruptors, and selling the spare research bits to the Moebius Foundation for 20,000 credits. He then headed down to the armory, finding Marie polishing her now-customized UNSC M90A shotgun.

"Man," Swann said as he came up to Jim, "did you see the size of that Protoss ship? Don't matter how often I see 'em; those guys always come out with somethin' that makes your jaw drop. Know what I'm sayin'?"

"I'd be more impressed if they were usin' that power against the Zerg" Jim replied. "It's stupid to be killing Protoss when we should be teaming up with them against Kerrigan's Swarm."

"Listen – they deserved it, and you did the right thing. Friends don't let friends massacre civilians, Jim. I'm proud of you for standin' up to 'em."

Jim checked out the console, purchasing the Orbital Command upgrade for his command centers. He then headed back up to the bridge, checking out the star map.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**High orbit over New Folsom**

"Where's Tosh?" he asked Matt. "I thought he'd be here by now."

"He already left the ship" Mat replied. "I thought you-"

An alert sounded suddenly.

"Sir, we have an incoming transmission. It's highly encrypted."

"Patch it through."

On screen was a blond-haired, blue-eyed young woman wearing the uniform of a Dominion Ghost, which Jim, Matt, Teana, and Ahsoka were wary upon recognizing.

"Well, well," she said, "the infamous Jim Raynor. My name is Nova. We should talk."

"Now what would one of Mengsk's pet Ghosts have to say to me?" Jim asked.

"Tosh is lying to you."

"Get Tosh on comms" Jim ordered. "I'm sure he's listenin' anyway, encrypted or not."

Tosh's face came up on the screen next to Nova's.

"We Spectres be the future!" he said. "You just couldn't handle it, little girl."

"Every Ghost that became a Spectre has gone on a psychotic killing spree" Nova said. "The ones I've captured are held in New Folsom."

"Don't listen to her, brother. Help me bust my Spectres from New Folsom, and we'll bring Mengsk down together!"

"Tosh wants to reactivate his Spectre buddies, using the substances _you _helped him collect. New Folsom is full of psychopathic killers. Do you really want to release them into the galaxy?"

"I be helpin' you against Mengsk, and my people will too. She won't even join you."

"He's a psychotic time bomb. He'll be on your side right up until he puts a knife in your back."

"This be de moment of truth. Make your choice."

Ahsoka put a hand on Jim's shoulder, and made an almost-imperceptible gesture at Nova, along with a few telepathic words:

'_She's lying. I can literally feel it._'

"You should have told me what you were really planning, Tosh" Jim said. "But I'll take your word over a Dominion assassin's any day. We've come this far together. May as well see it through."

"You've made a poor choice, Mr. Raynor" Nova said, and cut the transmission.

"I knew I could count on you, brotha! Now let's go and bust open New Folsom!"

**Two minutes in**

"Uploadin' New Folsom data now. Feast your eyes on this, brotha."

The screen showed the facility, which was sealed up and crawling with guards.

"They're locked down tight" Teana said. "Nova must have tipped them off."

"We're gonna need an army to break into that place now" Jim said.

"Even an army couldn't get you in dere. But one man – one Spectre in the right place – can find a way in."

"Then our progress is all up to you, Tosh. I'll push my boys as hard as I can, but they're gonna need your help to gain ground." 

"Sure. You sit back this time. I'll take the lead and clear the way. Just keep sendin' troops to keep de pressure on, and I'll do the rest."

"Tosh," Teana said, "I'm sending Shion to assist you. With her Dark Templar powers, she's our best stealther."

"I will join you as well" radioed Erohn Kilkar. "After all, my father Rukth, the Black Sangheili of Crassus, taught me everything he could about the arts of infiltration and assassination."

"There are two cell blocks containing military prisoners outside the main compound" Matt reported. "If we break those open, we could probably count on help from the inmates. Also, there's a Dominion base right by the prison entrance. Take that out, and the guards will retreat. The prisoners can handle it from there."

"Alright, Tosh. You ready for this?"

"I been waitin' a _long _time for this. I'm ready."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**New Folsom**

**Just outside the primary prison complex**

The three cloaked figures moved forward quietly, Shion and Erohn armed with two of Tosh's spare silenced rifles, seeing that the bright-beam-shooting Sangheili Type-50 particle-beam rifle and the cannon-volume UNSC SRS99D were not fit for stealth ops. They silently killed a guard trio ahead, and as they neared the entrance Tosh used an attack he called 'Mindblast' to quickly and quietly fry the brains of the half-dozen guards there. Ahead, four troops guarded a detector-class missile turret. They were brought down, Shion's shot killing two, and the trio then quickly disabled the turret. Ahead, another turret was guarded by two marines and a Crucio tank in Siege Mode. Shion teleported in on top of the tank, used her blade to slice open the top, and tossed a grenade in. She warped back to the others just as the blast went off, killing the marines and heavily damaging the missile turret enough to put it out of commission.

"Hang in there, guys" Raynor radioed. "Our forces are movin' in to back you up."

They continued on, standing atop a platform just outside a turret's detection range, firing AP rounds at vital spots on the tank and bunker below, taking both out. A squad of marines backed by a medic came in, and a Dominion Hellion rolled up beside an occupied bunker. Most of the marines fell, but one of them took out the detector turret with a grenade launcher, and the stealth trio used the opportunity to destroy the Hellion and the bunker & its occupants. The trio moved on, picking off Hellions and then sneaking to a Dominion factory, planting det-charges. All the while, Dominion soldiers rushed by, aiming to engage the Raiders attacking from the entrance.

They took position as the Raiders broke in, using their rifles to even the odds, and then set off the charges, destroying the factory that had been churning out Hellions. Allied drop pods and dropships flew in, and the Raiders began setting up a secondary base. The trio snuck around a detector turret's range while the allied forces kept the Dominion occupied, getting behind the pair of Dominion siege tanks and destroying them.

"Tosh, your team is nearing the first military cell block now" Col. Holland reported. "Releasing the prisoners might get us some allies."

As the main Raiders/UNSC/Sangheili forces kept the Dominion's attention and killed the Mengsk-lovers who got too close to the base, Tosh, Shion, & Erohn snuck north. Tosh used a Mindblast to kill a squad of Dominion marines, and Shion used her warp-jump/grenade trick to take out another siege tank, while Erohn disabled another missile turret.

"Nice work, guys" Raynor radioed them. "Freein' those prisoners will really help us out."

The trio returned to the secondary base and restocked on ammo, grenades, and det-charges. They then moved south with a Dominion attack squad, helping to clear the way. An attack wave of Vikings and Warthogs backed up by a Sangheili Wraith and a Diamondback tank captured from the Dominion cleared out the next way, taking out the Dominion Raven that could have made trouble for the stealth trio. The attack force and stealth trio advanced south, carving through resistance, a plasma mortar from the Wraith taking out the next detector turret, allowing Erohn to move forward and destroy a Dominion siege tank while the Wraith and Diamondback took out the enemy factory, while Tosh's Mindblast brain-fried another squad of Dominion marines. They moved west.

"You're close to the second military cell-block, team" Matt radioed. "Feel like making some new friends?"

"Don't you worry 'bout us" Raynor radioed. "We'll keep 'em busy while you free the prisoners."

The trio moved west, reaching a heavily-guarded area. They snuck past the patrolling Dominion Raven's detection range and took out a siege tank, several marines, and a Goliath, and then Shion pulled off some fancy work, teleporting onto the moving Raven and using her psi-blade to slice its thrusters apart, and then jumping off and landing atop a Dominion marine, knocking him to the ground and stabbing his head with her blade. Tosh and Erohn destroyed the remaining siege tank.

"Now that those boys are free, we can bust this place wide open. Great job, Tosh!"

As the prisoners manned a depot of siege tanks nearby, the stealth trio advanced north, killing the stragglers of a Dominion marine group that passed by. Concentrated tank fire took out the enemy barricade up ahead. In the next area, siege tanks, Dominion marines, turrets, and even two Thor mecha awaited. Tosh responded by calling in a tactical nuke, the four-kiloton blast obliterating the enemy forces. The attack force then struck the base ahead in full, with tac-nukes and tank fire working to wipe it off the map. New Folsom was now in Raider hands.

"You just unleashed a nightmare on all of us, Raynor!" Nova contacted them. "God help you now."

The maximum-security containment cell unlocked.

"And de walls come tumblin' down" Tosh said. "Be free, my brothers and sisters! Your new life awaits!"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Hyperion **_**bridge**

**High orbit over New Folsom**

Several vessels – corvettes, frigates, destroyers, and battlecruisers, all Raider-friendly – circled the planet.

TERRAN _JACOB_-CLASS CORVETTE – 166 METERS

TERRAN _ISAIAH_-CLASS FRIGATE – 366 METERS

TERRAN _EZEKIEL_-CLASS DESTROYER – 440 METERS

"50 years and no-one's escaped from New Folsom," Jim said, "but we broke it open in an afternoon."

"I can hardly believe we pulled it off" Matt said as he walked up to Raynor's side. Tosh suddenly materialized several meters away.

"You guys did good" he said. "Now me and my Spectres'll finish de job. We'll kill Mengsk, and burn his Dominion to de ground."

"Overthrowing Mengsk is just the start" Matt said as he walked over to the star-chart. "This is about building a better tomorrow." He opened the holo-screen, and names & portraits scrolled across it. "Don't you see? We just released every scientist, philosopher, and free thinker that ever challenged Mengsk's rule. That was our real victory today."

In response, Tosh threw his knife, embedding it in the table's decorative corner.

"You really dat naïve? He asked. "Tomorrow dere'll be a new Mengsk… and another one after that. Your great, shining dream o' de future is just an illusion."

Jim frowned and walked over, pulling the butterfly knife free and folding it shut.

"So if it's all so bleak," he said, "why are you here, Tosh? What do you get out of all this?"

"Same thing as you, brotha! I don't quit 'til Mengsk is dead."

Jim looked down at the folded knife, thinking.

"Vengeance doesn't factor into this" Matt said. "Our revolution's about freedom."

Jim walked up, placing his hand on Matt's shoulder.

"You'll see that better future, Matt." He turned to Tosh. "But it ain't for the likes of us." He handed Tosh his knife, and then walked out of the bridge. Tosh smiled and faded to invisibility, and Matt deactivated the projector.

**-**_**CHAPTER END**_**-**


	6. Artifacts

Here's Chapter 6.

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

_**Hyperion **_**Cantina**

"I took a big chance with you and your Spectres, Tosh. I hope Nova wasn't right about you…"

"Don't go believin' dat little girl's lies. De Spectre procedure affects everyone differently, but we're all still human. It's our choice whether to become Spectres – not hers, not yours, and not Mengsk's. Choice be de only true freedom anyone gets."

"But can I trust 'em? Can I trust _you_?"

"Don't you worry none. We'll fight for you right to the end. All my brothas and sistas… we owe you _everything_."

Jim accepted this and headed down to the main floor of the cantina, sitting down with Tychus.

"Thought you'd wanna hear" he told his big buddy. "Tosh has officially thrown in with our little revolution. He's gonna lend us his Spectres to help out."

"You sure got a soft spot for wayward psychics, Jimmy. Settin' those freaks loose ain't smart. Ol' Mengsk had 'em locked up for a reason."

"Mengsk locked 'em up 'cause they were just weapons to him. They deserve a shot at livin' their lives outside of a cage, just like anyone else."

"Breaking news" came Anchorman Vermillion's voice on the screen. "Reports coming in today suggest - what's that? W-we're going to Kate? But I-"

"The Dominion's highest-value prisoners are loose tonight after a daring raid broke open New Folsom prison. Dominion Security Forces are on high alert, as some of the prisoners were former members of Project Shadowblade, which we've discovered to be a subversive off-shoot of the Dominion's Ghost program. A number of political dissidents were also freed during the attack."

"Do we know who did this, Kate? Was it Raynor's Raiders?"

"The evidence we have suggests it was, Donny."

"There you have it: Jim Raynor making our worlds just a little more dangerous tonight. From the UNN studious on Korhal, I'm Donny Vermillion."

"More dangerous for the _real _bad guys, Donny" Jim said. "You _should _be worried."

Jim headed to the armory.

"That Tosh character gave me the data for buildin' more Spectre gear" Swann said. "You sure we can trust that guy? I heard he was into brainwashin' or somethin'."

"Tosh can only recruit volunteers to become Spectres. That's the deal. He works 'em hard so they won't go off the rails when they get their full Spectre powers. No brainwashing involved."

"Good to know. Wouldn't want any of those freaks runnin' loose causin' trouble… aside from Tosh, that is."

Jim checked on the armory, purchasing "juggernaut plating" for his Firebats' armor and _Nyx_-class cloaking modules for the Spectres. He headed up to the bridge, walking over to Matt.

"Most days," he said, "I don't even know what I'm doin' anymore. Just chasing my damn tail."

"No" Matt replied. "We've followed your lead from the start. It's your sense of justice that's kept us on this road."

"Matt, my interest in justice burned out a long time ago. I've spent my whole life fightin'. I've killed, I've ordered good men to their deaths, and for what? Finishing this thing with Mengsk… it's all I have left. It's guys like you that'll build somethin' better after all the smoke clears."

"That's because you gave us something to believe in, sir. I'll never give up the fight. That's a promise."

Jim then turned to the star-chart. Tychus walked up beside him.

"Seems your 'Queen of Blades' figured out who's been payin' us to snatch up all them artifacts" he said. "Moebius' head honcho, Dr. Narud, claims the Zerg are attackin' his main research campus on Tyrador. He can't evacuate his people until all their artifact research is safe."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**High orbit over Tyrador**

The holo-screen showed a fairly good-sized Zerg infestation on the planet below, and a side screen showed a white-haired man.

"Commander Raynor!" Dr. Narud said. "Thank the stars, you've come! You had a sterling reputation as a Marshall many years ago, and I know you'll do your best to help us."

"Yeah, well that was all a long time ago, Doctor. Looks like you got one heck of a Zerg problem here. Where do you need us?"

"We're ready to evacuate, but none of the teams I sent to purge the Foundation's data cores have reported back. I need you to destroy those cores before the Queen of Blades finds them and discovers the coordinates of the remaining artifacts. The fate of the entire Sector could hang in the balance."

The screen suddenly fuzzed with static, and it switched to the Zerg base, showing Kerrigan's arrival.

"Class-12 psi-pattern detected" the Adjutant reported. "Recommend extreme caution."

"…Alright then, doc. Our timetable's shorter than we thought. We gotta move!"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

SCVs and a MULE got to work harvesting minerals and constructing a second barracks, while the starport got to work constructing Vikings.

"Analysis of the Queen of Blades' search pattern complete" the Adjutant announced. "Calculating her ETA to the closest data core now."

"You can't leave well enough alone, can you, Jim?" Kerrigan 'said'. "It was stupid of you to come here."

"I don't plan on stayin' long, darlin'," Jim replied, "but I'll be damned before I let you get a hold of those artifacts."

"I'm giving you control of our Medevacs, Commander" Dr. Narud said, as two Medevac Dropships flew in. "You can use them to transport your men around the city and avoid most of the Zerg."

The dropships released four marines, who joined the four already at the base in fending off a small attack of Zerglings. The marines cleared out a pair of spine crawlers, and then the dropships moved a little ways southwest, bringing the marines to a roof where three more marines, a Viking, and a Marauder waited. The force then opened fire on the data core below, destroying it. More marines came from the barracks, hurrying to Marie's side in preparation for defense.

"That's one down! Keep it movin', boys!"

"Of course…" Kerrigan 'said'. "The Moebius data cores. You won't get the rest of them!"

"Ah, Hell. At least she doesn't know where to find the other cores. We better get to the next one, fast!"

A Nydus Worm popped up to the immediate southwest of the base, and the marines & Marie quickly moved in and killed it and its vicious cargo. Two more Marauders came out from the barracks, and two more Medevacs from the starport, while an SCV set to assembling an engineering bay. A flight of UNSC Shortswords saw an opening and took it, making a bombing run to kill a Brutalisk to the west. Several War Pigs were called in, and soon a half-dozen Medevacs were loaded up and following the road north, heading for the next data core. On the way, they rescued a Moebius Goliath and a few Marauders, adding them to their force. The attack force massacred the Zerg base there, and Marie worked her magic with a few det-charges to obliterate the data core.

"I've seen through you… Dr. Narud's… pathetic charade" Kerrigan said. "I know what the artifacts really are… and they _will _be mine."

"Whatever they are, Kerrigan, I sure as hell ain't lettin' _you _have 'em."

"That Queen of Blades really is quite a nuisance, isn't she?" Dr. Narud said.

The attack force (minus two marines who fell in the assault) loaded up. At base, two Siege Breakers were called in, setting up in Siege Mode to defend the base, obliterating a Nydus Worm that popped up.

"You never could recognize a lost cause, could you, Jim? You're even more desperate than I thought. You can't really believe this 'plan' of yours has even a chance of working."

Back at base, five more dropships loaded up with troops and headed to meet up with the main attack force, while to the north the attack force's dropships moved west. They deployed and then attacked west, carving through another Zerg base and destroying the final data core.

"Confirmed" Dr. Narud radioed. "The final data core has been destroyed. We should evacuate immediately."

"Alright, Doctor" Jim said as mobile buildings and dropships full of personnel made best speed away from the planet and back to the orbiting ships. "You wanna tell me why the Queen of Blades wants those artifacts so damn bad?"

"She fears their power, just as she fears the Xel'Naga who created them. The Xel'Naga created both the Protoss and the Zerg, Commander. They were the gods of their time."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Hyperion **_**cantina**

Jim snapped up from a nightmare, and his drink bottle rolled off the table. A gloved hand caught it before it could hit the floor and placed it back on the table.

"I've been cleaning up after you a lot lately" Horner said.

"Leave it alone, Matt." He poured another glass and took a drink.

"Same dream?"

"I said _leave it alone._"

"What happened to Kerrigan wasn't your fault."

"Which part? Where she got left behind, or where she murdered eight billion people?"

"…Same old bullshit. You ain't gonna listen."

Matt reached into his pocket and placed an object face-down on the table, and then got up and headed for the door. He turned to Jim.

"Man, do you even see what you're becoming?"

"We are who we choose to be, Matt."

"…When you figure it out, let us know. We're waitin' on ya."

Raynor grabbed the object and turned it face-up. His old Marshal badge. The door slid shut.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Cantina**

**6 hours later**

"Kate Lockwell for UNN. The elusive Queen of Blades was spotted on Tyrador recently. Dr. Emil Narud, head of the renowned Moebius Foundation, had a run-in with the alien queen, but is currently unavailable for comment. In a statement, Dr. Narud credited Raynor's Raiders with keeping the Queen of Blades from achieving her-"

"Kate, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have a breaking story… apparently… um, go to – go to – commercial. Please. Commercial."

Jim swung by the library, using the terminal to exchange spare Zerg research materials for 30,000 credits from the Moebius Foundation. He then stopped by the armory, using his money to purchase shaped blasts for his siege tanks. He headed for the bridge

"Good to see you, sir" Matt said. "All available missions are ready for your perusal on the star map."

"Matt, I… just… Hell. Thanks, I guess."

"I been thinkin' 'bout Tyrador," Tychus said as he walked up, "and y'know, there's gotta be a better way to make a fast buck than divin' headlong into an alien invasion."

"If it gets too hairy for ya, just try and think of the money."

"I'm tryin', old buddy. I'm tryin' _real hard_… So, Moebius have got themselves set up again since the Zerg chased 'em outta their old place. They say they've worked out where to find another artifact: lovely little place called Typhon."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

"There she is" Tychus said, as the screen showed a reddish planet in orbit around a blue supergiant. "Planet Typhon. Don't look so bad."

"Yep" Matt said. "Sensors indicate…"

An alarm sounded. "What the hell? Crap!"

"What's wrong?"

"The star's core… it's been undergoing silicon fusion for several days. The core is on the verge of the Chandresekhar Limit!"

"Which means?"

"That in only a few hours, that thing's gonna go supernova! There are waves of fire spreading across the planet, too; it's technically still habitable near the artifact, but the firestorm is devouring the forests… and is advancing toward the artifact's location!"

"Fire… Why does it always have to be fire?"

"The good news is we've got a significant cash of supplies planet-side, so we shouldn't need to build supply depots."

"Well, that's somethin'. So where's our artifact?"

"Right there," Tychus said as he changed the view-screen, "smack-dab in the middle of all them Tal'darim Protoss."

"Our mobile structures can relocate, and keep us just ahead of the fire, but we'll need to salvage everything we can't take with us."

"You ain't seriously goin' down there?"

"C'mon, partner! We got _hours _'til that sun explodes!"

"Well, let's grab that artifact and get outta here before your Queen o' Blades shows up lookin' for it. I ain't in the mood to become part of a new nebula."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Tyrador 9**

A flight of four AH/G-24 "Banshee" Tactical-Strike Aircraft made their way east, clearing out a couple of Stalkers.

"I hope you brought your sunscreen, cowboy."

"Now ain't the time, Swann."

"Relax, hotshot. I got somethin' useful for ya: AH/G-24 Banshees. …Yeah, I know, same name as the Sangheili's ground-attack craft, and like them they can blow the shit outta ground forces. But unlike what the Elites got, these babies have cloaking. Gotta love that!"

They flew northeast, taking out a pylon and then two photon cannons, thus clearing a landing zone for the mobile base.

"Nice job" Raynor said. "Now let's get our base up & running and get that artifact!"

A command center, a barracks, a factory, and a starport flew in for a landing, joined by a Seagull full of Raider marines and a Pelican carrying 10 ODSTs, Kaede, and a Warthog.

"Incoming transmission"

"James Raynor! We anticipated your arrival! Now you will pay for desecrating our holy relics!"

"_Really _startin' to hate these fanatics…"

The Terran Banshees activated their cloaks and flew north, taking out a pylon that powered to photon cannons guarding a Protoss relic. They then flew south a little, taking out a few guards. At base, a fireteam of ODSTs headed east a few hundred meters, gathering a nearby Protoss artifact, while another Terran Banshee emerged from the starport, flying off to join the squadron. A trio of Hellions rolled northeast, taking out the two unpowered photon cannons and snagging another artifact. The cloaked Banshee quintet flew east, finding a Tal'darim base.

"This Tal'darim base is in a good spot for us" Matt said. "We just need to clear them out and take possession."

The Banshees wiped out a few northern guards, and then carefully took out two pylons powering a pair of photon cannons, allowing them to destroy the rest of the base with impunity. The Raiders base lifted off and moved in to the Protoss base's former location.

"Our warriors' sacrifice was not in vain! We gladly march towards death to ensure your doom!"

A small attack from the north was easily wiped out, seeing as the base's defenses currently encompassed six marines, 10 ODSTs, a Spec-Ops soldier, 10 War Pigs, eight Hellions, 4 Marauders (two of them mercenary), and 8 Terran Banshees. Seven Banshees peeled off and went southwest, clearing out the Tal'darim guarding an artifact, and the Warthog rolled out and grabbed it, bringing it back to the command center. The eight Banshees then headed east, taking out a pylon and then a pair of Stalkers, before returning to base to recharge their cloaks' power.

Next, three Medevacs escorted a force of around 30 soldiers east… and ran into a pair of Archons. One of the dropships was shot down, and three marines were killed, but the Archons were dealt with. The Banshees, Hellions, and Kaede's Warthog moved in to support them, and they all attacked another Tal'darim base to the southeast, destroying it at the cost of about half a dozen more marines. The Raider base then packed up and flew east to this new location, again outpacing the advancing firestorm.

Now, nearly every offense-capable unit moved east, nabbing another artifact. The Hellions then rushed back to the base to take out a pair of Tal'darim Immortals attacking from the northwest, while the Banshees, Medevacs, Warthogs (two more had been brought in), and marines & ODSTs (and Kaede) moved north, attacking the final Tal'darim base, the Hellions rolling in soon to assist. With the cost of many marines, the base was wiped out and the artifact vault was busted open. A Pelican flew in and snatched up the artifact.

"Okay, the artifact's secure!" Jim radioed. "Saddle up, people! We're outta here!"

Buildings and dropships gathered what they could and broke for high orbit, leaving the Tal'darim behind.

"We will pursue you to the ends of the universe, James Raynor" threatened the Tal'darim Executor. "A thousand deaths cannot atone for your wanton sacrilege!"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Moebius Rendezvous Point**

Space-time rippled as two ships came out of slipspace and warpspace. The _Hyperion _and _Starshot _drifted through the void, scanners online and waiting for their mysterious clients.

"Sir, we've reached the rendezvous coordinates. No contacts. Looks like the Moebius ship hasn't arrived yet."

Jim said at the star-chart table, his feet up on it. "That's strange… it ain't like them to be late."

Suddenly, three massive vessels – _Behemoth_-class battlecruisers – exited warpspace, led by the TDS _Bucephalus_.

"Sir! Dominion ships warping in! Mengsk's flagship is leading them!"

"Sweet mother o' mercy…"

The _Starshot_'s energy shields snapped to life, the _Hyperion_'s following. The plasma turrets on the _Starshot _began to glow as they came online. Jim Raynor stood up, checking his vintage revolver and making sure that the single bullet was chambered.

"Sir, their shields are still down. I don't like this."

"Matt, pull us alongside and prep docking tubes!" He walked off, heading for the armory.

"Sir, this is not a smart move."

"You wanted your revolution, kid" Tychus said. "Now ya got it."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**TDS **_**Bucephalus**_

**Bridge access corridor Alpha**

Rifle fire pinned the team down, but Teana stepped out, letting her shields take the blows as she tossed a flash-bang and ducked back into cover. The device went off, blinding and disorienting the three armored Dominion marines. Jim Raynor lowered the gold skull-etched visor of his custom black armor and charged in, gunning down the first one. Teana ventilated the skull of the second one, and Tychus shoulder-charged the third into a wall and then executed him.

The door to the bridge suddenly busted down, the crash and the _thump-thump _of armored boots countering the opera coming from the old-time record player. Jim Raynor threw down his rifle and drew his revolver, pointing it at the lone caped figure standing by the viewport and raising his visor.

"Turn around, Arcturus. I want you to see this comin'."

"…You won't find my father here, Commander" said the figure as he turned off the record player, and Jim noticed the dark-blond hair. "I am _Valerian _Mengsk, and I own the Moebius Foundation; through them, I own you as well."

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now…"

"Because I can offer you what you've always wanted" he turned to look Jim in the eye. "A chance to rescue Sarah Kerrigan."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Hyperion **_**Lab**

**2 hours later**

"The artifact fragments you've been collecting are of Xel'Naga origin" Valerian had said. "With them, I can construct a device that will reverse the infestation that transformed Kerrigan into the Queen of Blades. You're the only man who's been close to her and lived to tell the tale. You know her tactics, you know her strategies – and I know you'd risk everything for this chance to bring her back."

Jim looked at his old picture of Sarah, the smiling redhead in the picture so different from what she was now, and then headed up to the bridge, finding Matt and Tychus there.

"Sir, tell me you're not seriously considering this deal with Valerian."

"Sounds like a golden deal to me, Jimmy. Kerrigan turns human, takes a bullet between the eyes… You can put your past to rest and still make one hell of a payday!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Tychus" Jim said.

"Assaulting Char is a suicide mission!" Matt said. "You'd be putting all our lives on the line just to get your girlfriend back!"

"This is bigger than all of us, Matt! It ain't about me. This is the only chance we're ever gonna get. And I'm takin' it."

"So which is it gonna be, Jimmy? We bringin' Kerrigan back… or puttin' her in the ground?"

"Zeratul's prophecy says she needs to live, or else all life in this entire galaxy – hell, maybe the Universe - is doomed. You've both got a lot of prep work to do – get to it!"

"…Wait. What?"

Matt sighed and turned to Tychus as Jim left. "Apparently, there's some sort of malevolent entity called the Dark Voice lurking in voidspace. It was responsible for making the Zerg into killing machines. And now it's planning on using the Zerg to wipe this realm clean. The Zerg Overmind saw this thing coming and created Kerrigan to be independent of the overriding mental command to destroy that the Dark Voice put into the Overmind and its Zerg. Zeratul saw a vision of the future, where Kerrigan was killed. Without her influence, the Zerg fell under the full control of the Dark Voice and his twisted, demonic Protoss/Zerg hybrids. They wiped out every life-form in this galaxy; the Protoss were the last to fall. And then the Dark Voice literally destroyed the Milky Way – extinguished every star. Then he moved on to the next galaxy, and the next, and kept going until everything everywhere was dead."

"Ho-lee _shit… _Guess that means killin' her is ruled out, then. But what's Jimmy gonna do if and when we 'purify' her?"

"I don't know, Tychus. I don't know." 

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Hyperion **_**cantina**

"This is Kate Lockwell for UNN. Tonight, top Dominion military analysts are still confused – and relieved – to report that, while attacks do continue throughout the fringe, the main Zerg push into Dominion space seems to have slowed."

"That's wonderful news, Kate. Our boys have really taken the fight to the Zerg!"

"Of course, Donny. But there's also a sense that whatever the Zerg were after… they either got it, or they've given up on it. We may never know."

"You heard it here first."

Jim headed to the armory, using the console to purchase "maelstrom rounds" for his siege tanks. He then swung by the laboratory, okaying the R&D of orbital drop pods for his forces (considering that Terran marines' armor is far too bulky to fit inside ODST pods). He then headed up to the bridge.

"Sir," Matt said, "I have to question your objectivity on this alliance. It's obviously a trap!"

"I got it covered, Matt. I'm askin' you to trust me."

"We were starting to make real progress against Mengsk. If we go after the Queen of Blades, we're throwing that away!"

"This is bigger than Mengsk! Matt, if we succeed on Char, we'll save billions of lives. _Billions_."

"I didn't sign up for this…"

"You signed up to follow my orders! If you can't do that, then hand over the reins to Colonel Hollandand get the hell off my ship!"

"Sir…"

Jim stalked away, almost-literally running into Tychus as he prepared to leave.

"You sure about this?" the big man asked. "You gotta know Mengsk is gunnin' for ya. He'll hit you in a way you'll never see comin'."

"I can handle Mengsk, Tychus."

"Just watch your back, ol' buddy. That's all I'm askin'."

"I said I can handle it! If you don't wanna be a part of this, you can take your 30% and go."

Jim then noticed a transmission waiting for him on the screen nearby. He walked up and hit the button, and Valerian appeared onscreen.

"Ah, Commander Raynor. I thought we might discuss the expedition to Char. Now-"

"This is a dangerous game you're playin', kid. What's your stake in all this?"

"Jim, I think we should-"

Raynor hit the button to cut off the channel, but after a few seconds re-opened it.

"I can see why my father wants to kill you."

"I asked you a question."

"Everyone wonders if I will be 'as good an emperor' as my father. But I want something more. To prove that I will be a _better _emperor… and a better man."

"That shouldn't be hard…"

"If I reform the worst mass-murderer in history, make her human again, teamed with the famous outlaw Jim Raynor, that's all the proof I'll need."

"So I'm just a cog in your machine."

"If it gets you what you want, do you care?"

"…Guess I don't."

"You're no pawn, Mr. Raynor. In this coming game, you're more of a knight. And I always avoid losing my knights unless absolutely necessary. Now, before I leave you and your men to do what you will for a week while I set things up on my end, we have one last piece of the artifact to acquire. Our mutual friends at the Moebius Foundation have located it in the Sigma Quadrant. When this final piece is secured, we can finish our preparations, and then proceed to Char to confront Kerrigan. Good luck, Mr. Raynor. I fear you'll need it."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Sigma Quadrant**

"My Moebius associates have finally tracked down the last piece of the artifact, here in this quadrant. It's on a derelict Xel'Naga mobile naval base, much like the Covenant's _Unyielding Hierophant _mentioned in Ms. Lanstar's records, although a little bigger at around 45 kilometers to the _UH_'s 30."

"Pretty far off the beaten path, Junior."

"The artifact is… here" he highlighted a temple-esque structure on the stern end of the outside platform. "The ship has several rip-field generators which disintegrate everything on a molecular level in a matter of moments. Fortunately, the shields and molecular-enhanced titanium armor on our new _Minotaur_-class battlecruisers should be able to withstand the fields long enough to destroy the generators."

"Anything else we should know?"

"Well… long-range scanners have identified a sizeable Tal'darim force holding in the area."

"We are in way over our heads on this one, Jimmy" Tychus cut in. "Walkin' into rip-fields? I didn't sign up for no suicide mission! We should just take the money and run."

"Getting' cold feet, Tychus?"

"I lost nine years in prison on account of you. Ain't tossin' what's left of my life away just so you can rescue your little princess, prophecy or not! Remember… you owe me, boy."

"Not enough to quit on somethin' like this! You're relieved. You can sit this one out, Findlay."

"Fine, then. You know where I'll be."

Tychus walked out.

"Adjutant, prep the ship for jump! Let's get this over with." He then turned to Teana. "You ain't quittin' on me, too, are ya?"

Teana smiled. "I'm a Spartan, and a Lanstar. The impossible is what I do for a living. I got your back."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Xel'Naga FTL-Capable Naval Base (SHIP'S NAME UNIDENTIFIABLE)**

"Caution. Anomalous gravity distortion detected."

"There's the first rip-field Valerian talked about."

"The battlecruisers should be able to survive long enough to destroy the generator, but only if they concentrate their fire."

"Why can't we used the _Starshot_'s particle cannon to take them out from range?"

"Something in the field's properties neutralizes particle-beam weapons somehow. We have to rely on the battlecruisers' fusion cannons. The _Starshot _can still use its guns and fighters to help thin the enemy numbers, though."

"This is Gamma-1 in Sabre Bravo-39. All Sabres and Seraphs are prepped and ready to attack."

"This is Weapons Officer Bredford. _Starshot_'s point-defense autoguns are hot and ready to engage enemy flyers. Plasma torpedoes are online and ready to be charged. If we need to we can use the ventral guns for airstrikes against enemy ground-troop concentrations and armor."

"Still can't believe their 'destroyer' is larger than and as heavily-armed as our battlecruisers…" one of the Dominion cruisers' captains muttered. "I'd hate to see how big and nasty Forerunner battlecruisers were."

Three _Minotaur_-class battlecruisers worked their way west, taking out a trio of Stalkers up ahead and then flying into the rip-field, their shields holding the destructive force back. A trio of fusion cannon shots destroyed the generator. Several Raider mobile buildings moved in and set down near a mineral field.

"What do you think, sir?" Matt said. "Quick smash-and-grab?"

"We're gonna need more than just three battlecruisers to blast our way through…"

"Take your time, Commander" Valerian said. "I'd rather do this right, and get the artifact."

The _Starshot _aimed its autoguns southwest, obliterating a trio of Tal'darim Archons and a pair of High Templars. An SCV went out to gather scattered resources. A second command center was constructed a few hundred meters south of the primary one, and a second starport to the immediate south of the first one. A fourth battlecruiser flew in, and the quartet moved west, taking out a few photon cannons and entering the next rip-field. Suddenly, a transmission came from a stasis field south of the nearby Tal'darim base.

"_En Taro Tassadar_, friend Raynor. The Tal'darim have imprisoned all who oppose them. Release us, and we will gladly fight at your side against them."

"Glad to see some friendly faces out here, boys. We'll have you out as soon as we can."

The Sabres deployed, easily wiping out a small Tal'darim attack force from the west; meanwhile, the four battlecruisers had wiped out most of the Tal'darim base and the second rip-field generator, and were now holding position there. Two more battlecruisers came down to the starport, and the second command center lifted off and flew west, setting down near the mineral fields captured by the battlecruisers.

After some preparation, five battlecruisers gathered at the west base and continued forward, luring the over-aggressive Tal'darim out of the rip-fields, leaving them easy pickings for the starships' guns. The Sabres flew toward a stasis field south of the west base, breaking it open and freeing the Dark Templar within.

"Our thanks, humans. The Tal'darim will pay for their treachery."

A bridge extended to allow the three Nerazim to cross onto the station's main body. They snuck their way into the Tal'darim base north of them, breaking loose three more of their brethren and then destroying the Tal'darim Warp-Gate nearby. They then headed south, then west and north, stealthing their way up to the next rip-field generator and destroying it. Suddenly, on the west-most platform of the station, the artifact was retracted into a sealed vault. A massive Protoss Mothership, wearing the colors and symbols of the Tal'darim, warped in atop it.

"Make peace with your gods, defilers! You will now answer for your crimes!"

"This mothership scans to be more formidable than the Purifier on Haven, sir" Matt reported. "It can cloak its allies, and even place them in temporary sub-dimensional pockets out of harm's way. It's gonna be a bitch to take down."

Battlecruisers continued to emerge from the starports every few minutes. The Dark Templar took out Tal'darim warp-gates, and then moved over to the Raiders' platform section. 10 battlecruisers moved southwest, destroying another rip-field generator and blowing two Tal'darim cruisers to bits. They returned to base, meeting the _Starshot _and a Dominion _Ezekiel_-class destroyer. The Dark Templar returned to the Tal'darim section and carefully snuck around the patrolling ships, holding position in the north area. A Colossus attacked the base and was destroyed by the Sabres' missiles.

12 battlecruisers moved west, their shields working to hold the rip-field at bay, using their fusion cannons to destroy the generator and two Tal'darim carriers, moving on to then destroy the base around and beneath them. Two more battlecruisers and the _Starshot _flew west to form up with them. A flight of Vikings from one of them freed a trio of Dark Templars on a small platform to the north, who moved out to link up with their brethren. The 15 ships then headed west, firing at the mothership with their main weapons. One battlecruiser was destroyed, but the sheer barrage of fusion cannon blasts and plasma torpedoes obliterated the mighty vessel.

"Fools! My… spirit returns… to the Xel'Naga…"

"_Finally _we shut him up!" Teana said.

The ships then moved to the artifact vault, easily breaking it open.

"Alright, we're clear. Grab that thing and set a course to rendezvous with Valerian."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Hyperion **_**cantina**

"Hey, you boys gotta wake up!" Ensign Kachinsky pounded his fist on the table for emphasis. "Raynor sold us out! I joined this outfit to _fight _the Dominion, not work for 'em!"

"Everybody simmer down!" Swann said. "We trusted the Commander before – we should trust him now!"

"You can't trust that drunk" said a drunk Tychus, still in his armor from before the last mission, staggering over to Swann. "Jim Raynor's nothin' but a spineless coward!"

"You been nothin' but poison since you got on this crate." Swann accused him, and clanked his claw-arm.

"That right?"

Tychus grabbed Swann and hoisted him off the floor by the shirt. "Pathetic. Only person you can trust is yourself. The sooner you peons figure that out-"

"Heard about enough 'a _this_…"

Jim Raynor stood watching the scene, Teana behind and to the right of him. Both looked pissed. Tychus tossed Swann aside onto the table.

"You got 'em all fooled, don't ya Jimmy? But the first sign'a trouble, you'll just duck an' run. It's what you do, ain't it? Me… them… that pretty little girlfriend'a yours…"

Teana stepped forward, but Jim put his arm out in front of her, holding her back. He pulled out his cigarette and threw it at Tychus, who responded by picking up a table and throwing it at him. Jim and Teana dived to either side.

"Stay back, Tia!" Jim said. "I know you can take 'em, but this is _my _fight"!

Tychus charged, and Jim sidestepped, leaving him to bounce off the wall. Tychus, unfazed, went with an axe blow and then a rising swing, both of which were dodged. Tychus reached up and grabbed hold of the jukebox suspended from the ceiling.

"Don't do somethin' you're gonna regret, Tychus."

Tychus ripped free the machine and threw it, but Jim rolled behind him, grabbed the power cable, and jammed it into Tychus' armor, causing it to lock up and Tychus to topple to the ground. Teana almost applauded. Jim dropped the live cable and turned to the crew.

"You think he's right?" he asked them. "That I'm just gonna run on ya?"

"You got us workin' for the Dominion now, Commander" Kachinsky replied, dragging the barely-conscious Swann. "Takin' us back to Char? It's like you're gone already."

"This ain't about the Dominion." He helped Swann to his feet. "Our war's always been about savin' lives. If the Zerg wipe everyone out, it's all been for nothin'. So I'm going back to Char. If you're with me, it's your choice. Just like it's always been." He turned and walked over to Tychus.

"…Now _that's _the Commander I been waitin' on."

He used his foot to turn the still-armor-locked Tychus onto his back, and then stood over him. "I don't wanna have to have this conversation again." He got up and walked away. "And fix my damn jukebox!"

Jim and Teana exited, leaving Tychus stuck on his back.

"Uh… a little help here? …Anybody?"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Hyperion **_**Bridge**

**Next day**

"You still got a problem with us working alongside Valerian?" Jim asked.

"Mengsk turned out to be a ruthless dictator…" Matt replied, "But that shouldn't automatically condemn his son. I've followed you through Hell and back, sir. I'm not quitting on you now."

"Good man. This truce won't last forever – just long enough to get the job done."

"On a personal note? Nice job with Tychus. That ass-kicking's been a long time coming."

Jim walked over to the comm. station.

"Well, Junior, we got our hands on the final artifact. You can take possession of the whole set at any time."

"Thank you, Commander, and well-done. You're every bit as resourceful as I've been led to believe. I think the odds are stacking in our favor."

"You better hope so. Deliverin' this… artifact thing right to Kerrigan's doorstep – we're gonna need all the luck we can get."

"Rest easy. We'll have the might of the Dominion Navy behind us."

"Right…"

Jim headed to the cantina, walking over to a now-unarmored Tychus.

"You ready to tell me what the hell that was all about?"

"Man, these last few weeks… helpin' you fight the good fight… I finally got a taste what real freedom is. But that's all comin' to an end with you chargin' off like some damn hero – for a cause I couldn't care less about."

"Then what was all that talk earlier about doin' humanity a favor and gettin' paid well in the process?"

"Just seems that the closer we get to your Queen o' Blades… well, let's just say things don't always work out the way ya plan, Jimmy."

"I need ya with me on this one, Tychus. Trust me… for old time's sake."

"Alright, alright. I'm with ya."

"That's my boy."

"This is Donny Vermillion, live from UNN Studios on Korhal. Troubling news tonight, as crown prince Valerian seems to have gone missing."

"That's right, Donny. Prince Valerian was scheduled to speak at the launch of the Dominion's newest battlecruiser, the _White Star_. But the ceremony had to proceed without the prince when he failed to arrive."

"Official government sources offered no comment."

"Whatever the situation, we here at UNN hope the prince is okay."

"Oh, Junior's doin' just fine" Raynor said. "So far."

Jim headed back to the bridge. "Well," he said, "Valerian's given us a week to do our own thing while he gets his forces prepared. We're already ready, so I guess we can go be heroes somewhere or somethin'. Got any ideas, Matt?"

"Actually, sir, there is something we could do on Tarsonis. You see, there's this Dominion salvage op going on, with minimal security…"

**-**_**CHAPTER END**_**-**

Next time, Mengsk gets a PR disaster courtesy of ol' Jimmy.


	7. First Amendment

Here's Chapter 7. Mengsk gets what he deserves, and the Raiders discover something terrible…

Warfield's busy with Valerian, so I had to come up with a new person to full his role in the Media Blitz mission.

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

**High orbit over Tarsonis**

"Never thought we'd be back to this graveyard again. What've we got, Matt?"

"The Dominion's restored power to the old rail network. They're using the trains to move salvage to a central processing station. Our informants say the Dominion's found something unusually valuable, and they're transporting it to the processing station today. It's on one of these trains, but unfortunately they're all scan-shielded, so we can't tell which one. We'll have to hit as many as we can and hope we get lucky."

"'Hope we get lucky'? That ain't the usual Matt Horner plan!"

"If you got a better one, sir, I'm all ears."

"It's all good, Matt. You sold me. Well, let's go rob ourselves some trains. Ol' Tychus is gonna love this one!"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

"Sir, it turns out there are a few Confederate vehicles in the hills that the Dominion hasn't salvaged yet."

"Diamondbacks!" Swann said. "Man, I didn't think they made it past prototyping! Their railguns will be great for stoppin' those trains… no pun intended. I'll upload their schematics to our Factory network."

"There may be other vehicles we can commandeer. We should keep our eyes open."

As SCVs got to work harvesting, Marie and a squad of marines escorted a trio of UNSC specialists to the three abandoned tanks, and the trio were quickly driven back to base, gathering a few Zerg Defiler skeletons for Stetmann's research. A few more rolled out from the base's factory.

"A train is approaching from a tunnel in the northwest" the Adjutant reported.

Marie got into the pilot's seat of a Revenant, and she & the six Diamondbacks moved to the northern railway, ready to intercept. The train soon fell, spilling bountiful supplies.

"Excellent work, Gamma-4. We can utilize the train's payload to assist our mission. We obviously won't find many natural mineral fields here, so we should make the most of what we can salvage from the trains."

The Diamondbacks and Marie's Revenant moved north, clearing out a small force of Dominion marines that were guarding a prime potential base location, and then returned to base. The SCVs constructed a second factory and got to work on a second command center. A Marauder was dropped in, along with a fireteam of Devil Dogs.

"A train is coming through the western tunnel."

"Check it out, Jimmy. Dominion's started sendin' escorts to protect the trains."

The completed second command center lifted off and moved to the northern mineral fields, while the 10 Diamondbacks, the Revenant, four marines, and two Marauders moved southwest to cut off the second train. The train's escort of marines and Hellions was quickly wiped out, and the train soon followed. The assault team gathered the usable cargo and, joined by two more Diamondbacks and a Scorpion, congregated west of the base, while several SCVs relocated to the northern base.

"Commander, I'm picking up increased comm. traffic from the Dominion. Sounds like they're planning to attack our base. We better be ready."

The Scorpion blew an approaching Dominion Seagull out of the sky, foiling the Dominion's pitiful first attack without giving the enemy a chance to fire even a single round. Two more Diamondbacks rolled off the assembly line and to the tank force out west.

"A train is exiting the southern tunnel." 

The assault force quickly rolled/hovered over to the southern railway and took position. At the cost of a few marines, the train and its escort were destroyed, and valuable scrap was again gathered.

"I'm really loving this whole 'Wild West meets Sci-Fi' thing we got going," Marie said, "what with old-fashioned train-robbing with hover-tanks and whatnot. The two genres fit together so well!"

"The Dominion are constructing a series of bunkers to protect the tracks" Matt reported. "Be careful."

The assault force moved north, destroying a few under-construction bunkers and the SCVs building them. At the base, two Siege Breakers were dropped in, taking defensive position. The attack force then returned to base to refit, repair, and refuel. A train emerged from the western tunnel just as they finished up, and they rolled out to block the rail and wait, 24 Diamondbacks, a Revenant, and a Scorpion making one hell of an ambush. The train and its escorts were down within 15 seconds. A small Dominion force attacked from the north and was fended off by the marines and Firebats guarding it. The tanks moved to the southeast area, wiping out a small Dominion defensive position.

"A train is approaching from the northwest."

The assault force rushed north to attack the train, losing two Diamondbacks to the two siege tanks escorting it but successfully taking it down.

"Sir, I'm detecting Dominion kill-teams patrolling the tracks with large groups of Marauders."

"A train is coming through the western tunnel."

"The Dominion are boostin' their trains' speed somehow! The Diamondbacks will have ta run & gun at the same time!"

The train, though moving fast, had no escort and was very quickly dealt with. A Dominion Raven flew in and was promptly torn to shreds by a SAM launcher, and the Siege Breakers blew a trio of attacking Goliaths to bits. Another sped-up train emerged from the northwest, again without escorts and again quickly destroyed and robbed. The attack force returned to base, having cleared the area and with nothing else to do until the next train. Finally, one emerged from the western tunnel.

"Looks like the Dominion ran outta whatever they were juicin' the trains with. They're puttin' out bigger escorts, though; we better watch ourselves."

The attack force moved to intercept, and at the cost of five Diamondbacks they managed to destroy the train's goliath & tank escort and then take down the train. This time, there was something much more interesting than raw supplies inside it.

"Sir, we're detecting electrical activity inside the wreckage."

"Now let's see what they were so fired up to get their hands on."

"_Adjutant 23-46 online. System recording. N-N-New Gettysburg Defense Initiative… S-Submit a-access codes._"

"Well, I'll be. It's an old Confederate adjutant. Now what intel's so important they'd go and dig her up to recover it?"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Hyperion **_**bridge**

"Sir, that adjutant we recovered is down in the lab. She's all powered up."

**Laboratory**

"Talk to me, ya old piece of junk. What do you know?"

"_User identified: Raynor, James. Ex-marshal, Mar Sara colony. Joined Sons of Korhal terrorist group. Status: Criminal._"

"Enough about _me_, darlin'. What else you got locked up in that synthetic head of yours?"

"_User status: Criminal. Access denied._"

"Playin' hard to get, huh? We'll see about that."

**Cantina – 21 minutes later**

"Sorry we couldn't crack it, Mr. Raynor" Teana said. "My Device has fairly potent knowledge of UNSC- and Covenant-made networks, and some basic hacking data on Dominion things, but nothing on old Confederate codes. It would take our specialists at least a week to identify and crack the codes – a week we don't have."

Jim said. "It's all right, gal. You tried. So, Tychus, robbin' a train get ya feelin' nostalgic?"

"Damn straight. We musta hit the Shale Express a dozen times back in the day. Ah, that caper never got old."

"Almost got us killed when they smartened up and started usin' outriders to chase us."

"Never was a man of 'em could keep up with you on a Vulture, Jimmy. Just added to the fun. How the hell you got a job as Marshal after all that I'll never know."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Anchorman Vermillion said on the news above, "each night we bring you the news in the most fair and balanced manner possible. (Marie: "Still bullshit!") But tonight, I have a commentary. Some have asked me what the difference is between our leader, Emperor Mengsk, and the traitor Jim Raynor. They point out that Mengsk rebelled against the government of his youth, and came to power through the use of violence and subversion. Why is it wrong for Jim Raynor to rebel in similar fashion? There _is _a difference. When Emperor Mengsk began his revolution, there was no threat hanging over humanity. James Raynor is waging his revolution while we are at war with _two _alien races. James Raynor, have you no conscience? Shouldn't you fall in line, putting your petty complaints aside as we struggle for humanity's very survival against this alien menace?"

"Everyone's a critic…"

Jim swung by the armory, purchasing cross-spectrum dampeners for his Banshees' cloaks and advanced healing AIs for his Medevac dropships. He then walked up to the bridge.

"How's it goin', Matt?"

"I've been looking for an encryption expert so we can access the Adjutant we recovered. No luck so far."

"Colonel Orlan at Dead Man's Port can crack _anything_. Haven't been back there in a while. Say, didn't you end up gettin' married last time we were there?"

Shion and Mai's heads spun to listen in so fast that the cartilage in their necks popped.

"I told you before: if I knew what the prize was, I never would've joined that card game."

Shion: "Oh…"

Mai: "My…"

"There's just somethin' about a lovers' reunion that chokes me up" Jim joked.

Matt growled. The girls started snickering.

"Boss has _got _to hear _this_…" Shion whispered. She and Mai managed to sneak off the bridge without catching Matt's attention. Five minutes later, one could've heard the sound of a girl's gut-busting laughter from the cafeteria.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**High orbit over Dead Man's Port**

"Dead Man's Port… It's risky just waiting here with all these mercenaries around. Colonel Orlan's sure taking his time decrypting that Adjutant for us."

"Yeah, I'm gettin' a bad feelin' about this."

"_Incoming transmission._"

A woman appeared on the screen, with dyed-pink hair and a cybernetic right eye. Matt quickly ducked to the side before she could see him.

"James. Orlan decrypted your Adjutant, but he's planning to sell it to the Dominion. Must have been something exciting in there! He wants me to keep you off his back until Mengsk's boys arrive."

"That's nice, Mira, but why are you tellin' me all this?"

"Because I like you and Matthew better than him, of course! Match Orlan's offer, and I'll help you take him out instead. He's paying in minerals, so I'll give you the same deal."

"Done. Always a pleasure, Mira."

"Don't take too long, now. If Orlan comes up with the goods first, I'll have to side with him. Oh and, um, say hello to Matthew for me; ask him why he never calls."

Teana, Shion, and Marie bust up laughing. "Sure thing… Mrs. Horner" Teana said with a grin. Matt glared at her. Mira ended the channel, and the screen showed Orlan's base and the surrounding area.

"It's gonna be hard to get minerals down there. We'll have to find salvage if we're going to hire Mira before Orlan does. Think she'll help Orlan, sir?"

"She's a mercenary. She'll help whoever pays the most."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

"Alright, folks! We got a deal with Mira Han! Now let's get to work and get that Adjutant back!"

"Pirates have been stripping down ships here for years. It should be pretty easy to collect enough scrap to pay Mira off."

The SCVs immediately got to work, as the marines, medic, and Ahsoka got to work gathering nearby resources. They moved north, taking out a few of Orlan's men and found a shredder, gathering the plentiful resources it had. A dropship flew in, dropping off four hover-bikes.

"I left a little present out here for you and Matthew. I never got to give it to him last time you boys were here."

"Damn, Jimmy. Are those Vulture bikes?"

"Good eye, Tychus. We can use 'em to lay mines around our base to hold off Orlan."

The Vultures and Teana took out a small attack from the south, while Ahsoka's squad moved north and attacked & destroyed a small enemy base. A pair of SCVs moved south from the base, clearing away a rubble pile and finding an old Protoss artifact. Ahsoka's squad moved west and found another one, along with more usable salvage. They then headed west, cutting through a few more merc-marines and gathering more resources. At base, a Vulture was destroyed by enemy fire, and a few ODSTs were dropped in, along with two Devil Dogs and two Hammer Securities Marauders.

The attack force, led by Teana & Ahsoka, moved south and hit the enemy forces hard, destroying another enemy base and claiming several more salvage deposits and another shredder. Two Siege Breakers were called in, just in time to halt an attack from the north. The Raider base lifted off and moved down to this vacant southern area, starting the harvesting of the plentiful minerals there. The attack force moved west, wiping out yet another enemy base and claiming more resources and the third shredder of the area. Soon, the 6000-mineral quota was reached.

"Alright, Mira - we both know you're rippin' me off, but I'm gonna hire you anyway."

"My forces are yours, Jim. I'm so glad I get to side with you and Matthew!"

"Oh, you scheming little bitch!" Orlan radioed. "I'll show you what happens to double-dealing backstabbers!"

"Hypocrite…" Jim muttered.

The Raider buildings at the first base's location relocated to the new one just outside Mira's. Mira and Jim worked to build up the already-formidable army at the main base. Soon, a massive force of tanks (Diamondback and Crucio), Goliaths, Vultures, and foot soldiers moved north, steamrolling their way through everything in their path until they reached Orlan's base.

"I got a little present headed your way…"

They immediately fell back, barely getting to a safe distance in time as the five-kiloton warhead impacted and detonated. As soon as the blast had cleared, they advanced again. A _Behemoth_-class battlecruiser advanced on them, but the _Hyperion _swept in the used its fusion cannon to blow the big bastard out of the sky. With little difficulty and a few casualties, Orlan's base was wiped out.

"Alright! Alright! I surrender! Just take your damn Adjutant already!"

"I oughta do the galaxy a favor and put you down, Orlan. It's too bad I might need to hire you someday. Mira, do me a favor: keep him on ice."

"You got it, Raynor. I will keep the snake safe & sound for you. I will even do it for free!

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Hyperion **_**Laboratory**

"Well, ol' girl, we dug you up on Tarsonis. Were you online during the Zerg attack? You remember anythin' about Arcturus Mengsk bein' involved?"

"_Mengsk, Arcturus. Ex-Confederate officer. Civilian Prospector. Founder and leader of the Sons of Korhal terrorist group. Status: Criminal. Accessing intercepted transmission 0081 to 0086 Alpha._"

"_This is Duke. The emitters are secured and online._"

"_Who authorized the use of Psi Emitters?_"

"_I did, Lieutenant._"

"_What? The Confederates on Antiga were bad enough, but now you're going to use the Zerg against an entire planet? This is insane._"

"_She's right, man. Think this through_."

"_I _have _thought it through. Believe me. You all have your orders. Carry them out._"

*static*

"_I will not be stopped. Not by you, or the Confederates, or the Protoss, or _anyone! _I will _rule _this sector, or see it _burnt to ashes _around me!_"

"Holy… I can't believe it! We can nail Mengsk to the wall with this!"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Hyperion **_**Armory**

"Those goofy mercs are still usin' Vultures; can ya believe it? Damn things are death traps even when you ain't got people shootin' at ya."

"Careful now, Swann. My old Vulture saved my skin more times than I care to remember. I ain't gonna listen to you trash-talk a classic piece of engineering like that."

"Classic? I suppose you could call 'em that. 'Course, most folks like a bike that don't explode on 'em when the repeller seals freeze up, or the fuel cells start leakin' radioactive waste, but hey, who cares if it's a classic, right?"

"No one likes a smartass, Swann."

Jim logged into the armory console, purchasing the Psionic Lash ability for his Spectres. He then headed up to the cantina.

"I gotta know: just what was it went down between you and Mengsk? Seems you boys were tight once."

"I used to think Mengsk'd be a force for change. I fought alongside him right up until Tarsonis. That's where he crossed the line by usin' Zerg to murder the whole planet. He left Kerrigan there to die 'cause she called him out on it. Turned out he was just as rotten as the Confederacy."

"Damn. You sure know how to pick your friends, Jimmy."

Up on screen, UNN was interviewing Mengsk.

"Emperor, much has been written in regards to the tragic fall of Tarsonis. Tilosky's investigative documentary 'Imperial Dawn' even claims that you brought down the Confederate system by assuring Tarsonis' fall."

"I've heard these conspiracy theories before. But the fact remains the Zerg invaded Tarsonis _en masse_, and no force in the universe could have stopped their onslaught. It was a very… terrible day."

"Tilosky's film highlights the seeming… convenience of the aliens annihilating a corrupt government that you yourself spend a lifetime trying to overthrow."

"Millions died that day, and you speak to me of convenience? Yes, I strove against the evils of the Old Confederacy, but never with the object of personal gain! When I was called upon to take up the heavy burden of leadership, I did so only to ensure our continuing survival as a species."

"Striking words from the Emperor himself. Up next: Zerglings allergic to lemon juice – old wives' tale, or new super-weapon in the fight for humanity?"

Jim shook his head and made his way to the bridge, walking up to the starchart.

"We need to find a way to broadcast the records we found from the Adjutant" Matt said. "Mira Han gave us a tip that might help. The Dominion is unveiling a new war machine called the 'Odin' on Korhal. If we hijack the Odin, we can use it to gain access to the UNN studios and broadcast the records of Mengsk's war crimes. The Odin is currently in the testing facility on Valhalla."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Low orbit over Valhalla**

"Our team's in position" Matt reported, noting the position of Tychus, Teana, Marie, an Mgalekgolo pair, and several Sangheili. "We're ready to steal the Odin. Are you absolutely sure about this, sir?"

"Yep. Tychus is definitely our best man for this kinda job. He does get a little excited in combat; we're gonna need to keep up with once the fightin' starts."

"If he can actually commandeer the Odin, it's vital that we take out all of the Dominion bases in the area. Hopefully we can block off all transmissions long enough for him to do that. We can't risk word of this getting back to Korhal."

"How much do we know about this 'Odin'?"

"It's an experimental super-heavy siege walker designed for prolonged front-line combat. Very powerful"

"Great. Even Tychus can't wreck it, then."

At the base's main entrance, Marie's det-charges blew away the sealed door. Tychus, heavy machinegun in hand, led the charge.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

"This ain't a stealth mission anymore, boys & gals! Bring it loud and fast!"

The Elites quickly mowed down the inferior-trained Dominion marines, and then followed Tychus and the Gamma girls through the halls. More Dominion forces and a pair of auto-turrets up ahead fell to Tychus' gun.

"You boys ain't keepin' _me _from that monster!"

In the next room, a team of Dominion marines backed by a Firebat guarded the Odin. Tychus took down the red-armored fire-thrower, while Teana and Marie effortlessly killed the marines. Tychus walked up to the magnificent machine of malice and engaged its assembly.

"Hot damn! I can't wait to get inside that thing and tear this place up!"

As soon as it was done, Tychus ran up and climbed inside. The mighty machine rose to life and walked out of its cradle.

"Hold your position, Tychus. Let us get a support force up there to cover you!"

Tychus walked out and blew away the door ahead.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!"

"Damnit, Tychus! Stand down! Can you hear me?~!"

"He's got it stuck on transmit, sir. He can't hear us at all. Defenses are coming online at the Dominion bases."

"Wonderful. Get our base set up ASAP. We'll just have to follow him in and hope he doesn't get too crazy. …Ah, who am I kiddin'…?"

Up ahead, a command center, barracks, and factory landed next to a mineral field, and the SCVs came out and went to work. Four marines manned the eastern bunker and booted up its auto-turret.

"Sir, I'm picking up two Dominion battlecruisers on an intercept course with the Odin."

"Hey hotshot! You want these Wraith fighters now? They'll take down a battlecruiser easy. You can build more at the starport any time. Oh, and I fixed these Sabres up with some Wraith-style cloakin' devices; I'm gonna see if the _Starshot _can equip the rest of 'em."

Four Wraiths and two UNSC Sabres flew in, and the two starships were easy prey for the fighters' missiles.

"So what's the plan now, Jimmy? Trash them bases, right?" …Uh, Jimmy? Pardner? Can ya hear me? Well, if you ain't gonna tell me not to have a little fun, I'm gonna have a little fun! Here I go!"

The Odin advanced, escorted by the fighters and followed by a pair of SCVs to keep it in shape. Up ahead, four Dominion marines were literally blown to bits by the Odin's arm cannons. The fighters cloaked and flew ahead, taking out several Firebats and Marauders while the Odin moved to blowing up buildings and hapless marines, the fighters joining Tychus in this as soon as the enemy ground forces were dead, wiping out the base. Meanwhile, back at Raider base, two siege tanks bolstered the eastern defenses.

"Sweet. You just keep me repaired, Jimmy. I'll win this whole war for ya!"

"Does he always talk this much, sir?"

"Yep, once you get him in a fight he never shuts up."

"Well, now that that's done with, I'm gonna take me a little break. Good thing I brought me some liquid refreshment."

40 SECONDS LATER

"Now that hit the spot. There's nothin' like knockin' back a cold one on top o' yer enemies' smokin' corpses."

Two Siege Breakers were called in to further fortify the base's eastern defense.

"I can't wait no longer! Here it comes!"

The fighters cloaked and flew ahead, destroying an enemy bunker and raining death on the enemy Banshees and Marauders, while Tychus used the Odin to obliterate anything else. The fighters took down an approaching Dominion frigate, and then focused their attention on the enemy barracks.

"Ok. Flashy red button, what do you do?"

Two massive artillery cannons folded up from the Odin's back, and they & the arm cannons commenced a withering barrage that destroyed another barracks. Two Wraith fighters joined the assault team, and they proceeded to wipe out the rest of the enemy base. One of the three escort SCVs broke off to assemble a second command center where the Dominion one had been.

"Reckon you boys'll need some time to catch up" the Odin came to a stop. "Good ol' Tychus be right here takin' it easy. Just wake me up when you're ready. I reckon a small nuke oughta do it."

A pack of enemy Vulture bikes rode in from up ahead, but the Wraiths and Sabres took them out easy. Two Wraiths fresh from the main base's starport moved to provide defense to the new base. The Odin started to move again.

"C'mon, Jimmy! We got heads to break!"

As they moved to the next base, Diamondbacks, Vikings, Vultures, and Reapers came to meet them, only to fall to the fighters' guns & missiles and the Odin's arm cannons. Another Dominion battlecruiser was destroyed, and the Odin wrought havoc amongst the enemy structures and ground forces. One Wraith was shot down by a Dominion SAM launcher, but two more from the main base took its place.

"Time to kick ass and chew bubblegum!"

"Three bases down. Maybe the convict has his uses after all."

"Y'know, I think I'll take me another breather. You better get some backup ready for me, Jimmy."

40 SECONDS LATER

"You reckon those Dominion boys'll put up a fight this time? I ain't barely broke a sweat."

The Odin and its 22-fighter escort moved south, and encountered a massive ship.

DOMINION _LOKI_-CLASS BATTLESHIP – 2,200 METERS

The battleship may have been powerful, but against 22 sets of missiles it was scrap metal within less than half a minute.

"Here we go! I'm hittin' my stride now!"

The Odin and its escorts advanced, taking out more enemy units including a Dominion destroyer (which took out a Wraith and a Sabre before it went down). The base soon fell. Vikings from the south caused some trouble, shooting down two more Wraiths before being brought down.

"Now that was fun! Don't worry, old buddy, I'll give you some time to catch up. …Well I'll be. Those Dominion eggheads thought of everything. Pardon me a moment."

After about a minute, the Odin began to advance again, with the fighter escort moving ahead and shooting down two battlecruisers at the cost of three fighters. The Odin caught up and blew away a few bunkers and several marines, and the attack force then proceeded to steamroll over everything in their path. Two more battlecruisers fell, and the Odin's artillery cannons took out several structures.

"Hello there. Now how'd I miss this button with a skull on it?"

A four-kiloton warhead launched from the Odin.

"Oh, baby, you're in for a _world _of pain."

The tactical nuke obliterated what was left of the enemy base.

"Excellent! With the Odin secured, we can hit the UNN complex on Korhal and make our broadcast."

"Hey, can ya hear me, Captain? Maybe next time you'll trust ol' Tychus with a little bit o' mayhem."

"Heh. That's about all I'd trust you with, Tychus." 

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Hyperion **_**cantina**

"Well… you fought real good out there, Tychus. Your time in the freezer didn't dull your edges none."

"Well, fear and violence always did bring out the best in me."

"Have to admit, we always did make a good team."

"Yeah… well, that was until I went to prison, and you went legit."

"Right. So how does the Odin rate as a fighting machine?"

"Brother… it is the single greatest creation in the history of mankind. Stridin' around and dispensin' righteous fury… just about brought a tear to my eye. Heh. You just let me know when I can take it out for another spin."

"You'll get your chance soon enough, ol' buddy. Don't you worry."

"This is Kate Lockwell reporting from UNN Headquarters on Korhal. Let's go to Donny Vermillion on special assignment."

"Kate, I'm very pleased to be talking to General Alfred Windsor, top protégé of the currently-on-assignment Horace Warfield. General, I understand that Dominion Forces will soon be showing off their newest weapon, the Odin war machine?"

"That's correct, Donny. We'll show the Odin on the streets of Korhal itself, with full coverage from your fine network."

"General, Kate Lockwell here. I've heard rumblings about some sort of logistics trouble with the Odin's debut?"

"It's true, Kate. The Odin was delayed in shipping, and we briefly lost communication with the production facility. But it arrived safely, so we can go ahead with the unveiling."

"You heard it here first. The Dominion unveiling new weapons of destruction on the streets of Korhal!"

"Your boy Horner is actually pullin' this off. Gotta say, I'm mighty impressed."

Jim headed down to the armory, greeting a trio of Erohn's Elites as he went.

"So Swann, what're the chances we can build somethin' like that Odin?" 

"You nuts? No way we got the facilities for mass-producin' hardware on that scale."

"And here I was thinkin' you could build anything, Swann."

"Cute. Alright – forget the scale! I'm gonna figure it out, don't you worry. An' I'll come up with somethin' a damn sight more practical than that show-piece. You see if I don't."

Jim headed up to the bridge.

"We have our Odin," Matt said, "now we can use it to spearhead our take-over of the UNN studios on Korhal. Once the Odin has taken out their defenses, we'll broadcast our evidence against Mengsk. Figure they'll throw everything they have at us. They'll be talking about this one for years."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**High orbit over Korhal**

The _Hyperion _"hid" in plain sight thanks to a sophisticated dummy signature that fooled the Dominion scanners, while the _Starshot _chose a more conventional cloaking device installed by the Protoss (which didn't so much bend light like traditional cloaking devices as warp space-time itself to hide the craft).

"Our raid on the Valhalla facility hasn't even been reported yet" Matt said, as he, Jim, Tosh, and Teana watched the parade on the bridge screen. "The Dominion has no idea we stole the Odin. I had to call in every favor I had, but I got the Odin on the surface, with Tychus inside."

"Matt, you're a miracle worker. It must've been a complicated operation."

"You don't even wanna know, sir. I'm not going to let anything keep us from exposing Mengsk."

"So they're still expecting to film it at the UNN Studious later today?"

"That's right, and we won't disappoint them. Seeing as he's the only one with experience, Tychus will pilot the Odin and hit the studio guards with a surprise attack. They'll be confused for several minutes, and won't even know who to attack at first."

"And during the confusion, we'll establish a forward base usin' this command center we 'acquired' earlier. Pretty devious, Matt. I like it."

"If Tychus can inflict enough damage during the sneak attack, making the broadcast should be relatively easy. Keep in mind: we'll only have a few minutes before the Dominion realize that Tychus is in the Odin. Once they figure it out, they'll use everything they've got to stop us."

"Whatever happens, we'll be givin' Mengsk one hell of a broadcast. Let's do this."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Korhal**

**Imperial Plaza**

"I'm in the Dominion security network. Bringing up their locations now."

Dominion military base locations were uploaded to Tychus' TACMAP.

"Alright, Tychus. Do your thing." 

"Thought you'd never ask."

The Odin, surrounded by cheering people and a squad of marines with two Hellions, sprang to life and started blasting the military surrounding it, sending civilians scurrying.

"Odin has gone rogue! Repeat: Odin has gone rogue! Take it down!"

"Attention, rogue pilot! This is General Windsor of Dominion command. You are ordered to stand down or face immediate termination."

As a Sangheili stealth team infiltrated a science facility in the southeast, finding some very interesting data, the Odin attacked the base to its northeast.

"An alert's gone out. It won't be long before they shut me out of their system."

"Don't rush me, kid. Can't a man take some pleasure in his work?"

The Odin managed to wipe out almost the entire northeastern base before retreating to the southwest and the Raider base's landing site.

"The Dominion's switched to a secure channel. I can't track their positions anymore. But I have gained access to the UNN network. We'll need troops to stay close to one of the broadcast towers long enough to get our message out. For our broadcast to reach all of Dominion space, we'll need to control each broadcast tower long enough to upload the data."

"You can bet Mengsk'll have somethin' to say about that. Let's get movin'."

At the Raider base, SCVs got to work repairing the Odin. A UNSC Albatross flew in, carrying a large mecha.

"Hardware inbound" Swann radioed. "These Thors are smaller than the Odin, but they handle better – and they still hit hard. Enjoy!"

Two siege tanks rolled out from the factory, taking defensive position near the mercenary compound. An engineering bay was erected, and several marines and medics were brought in. A third siege tank rolled out and switched to Siege Mode, while the barracks continued to churn out marines. An attack from the east was obliterated by the Odin, the Thor, and the tanks. Marie, Kaede, and Mai waited for their chance to work, ensuring that the Gauss Warthog they'd brought with them was in top shape.

Soon, the Odin moved north and then northeast, accompanied by 13 marines, four Marauders, and four medics. The first batch of enemies took out a Marauder and six marines, and the Gauss Hog (Marie driving, Mai shotgun, and Kaede with the big gun) drove out to meet up with the attack force. They proceeded to wipe out the small Dominion base north of them with no further casualties thanks to the medics. Two more Marauders and marines dropped in amongst them to provide further firepower.

"_This mighty steel giant stands as a testimony to the skill and determination of our Dominion engineers and scientists. Human tenacity and ingenuity have come together to forge the final answer to the Zerg threat!_"

The attack force moved north, and a Chaingun Warthog joined them. They attacked the base guarding the northern tower, a quartet of Spectres being dropped in to further tip the odds, lending their psionic powers and precision rifles to the cause. At the cost of a half-dozen or so marines, the area was clear, and one of the Spectres made his way to the tower.

"Security breach at one of the towers!" Gen. Windsor reported. "Strike-Team Alpha, engage! Stop them!"

The Spectre worked diligently as the Odin and the Warthogs decimated the approaching enemy forces, Kaede firing a single well-placed gauss shot that took out two Hellions at once along with any Dominion marine too close to either of the vehicles when they were hit. An SCV started assembling a command center near the mineral fields to the north, and four more Marauders and two Devil Dogs joined the assault team. The Odin's artillery guns wiped out an approaching tank column. Soon, the upload was done, and the assault force headed east.

"First transmission uploaded" Raynor reported. "Even Mengsk won't be able to wiggle out of this one."

"_Incoming Transmission_"

"There's only one man arrogant enough to think he can get away with this… Raynor!"

"Ha! Just for once, Arcturus, this really _is _all about you. I hope you enjoy our show."

"I knew it. Windsor! Get your men down there. I want Raynor's head, you understand?~! Him and all his terrorist friends!"

The assault force continued east past the bunkers they'd just obliterated, being reinforced by new arrivals at regular intervals as they attacked the previously-battered northeast base. The broadcast tower there was unguarded.

"They're attacking a tower! Strike-Team Bravo, take 'em out!"

The Spectre computer specialist again got to work, while the Odin, the Marauders, and the girls' Gauss Hog easily took out a pack of Dominion Hellions from the southeast and a Viking attack from the west. The data was soon uploaded.

"We're almost done transmitting Mengsk's dirty little secret to the Dominion."

The strike force, again reinforced, moved southwest, heading for the final tower, the two Warthogs leading the way. They easily busted their way through the Reaper squads guarding the tower, while the Odin and the Gauss Hog handled the heavy lifting. The Spectre specialist started his final work.

"Strike-Team Charlie, get to that tower! Bring down those rebels!"

A force of tanks and Wraith fighters attacked from the south, but the Odin's guns handled the former while a strike by a flight of Seraphs handled the latter. The enemy kept coming in waves which were promptly killed, and the Spectre finally finished his task. Mengsk's secret was out.

"That's the last one! Let's see what the people think of their beloved emperor now!"

"All transmissions have been sent, sir. Every planet in the Dominion just got a 'UNN special bulletin' about Mengsk."

Across the streets, riots broke out, the aggression focused clearly on Dominion forces.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Hyperion **_**cantina**

"…these shocking revelations…"

"…veritable firestorm of anti-Mengsk sentiment…"

"…the Emperor held a news conference earlier today."

"Emperor – how do you respond to these allegations of genocide? Of using Zerg to-"

"I assure you, these slanderous attacks against the throne are baseless and irresponsible!"

"Sir," Kate Lockwell asked, "do you still stand by the sentiment that selfless devotion to the people is the basis of your rule?"

"Well, of course! I was called upon to serve the greater interest of humanity! Personal power was never my goal!"

"Then how would you characterize _this _statement?" she held up a tape player and pressed 'play'.

"_I will not be stopped. Not by you, or the Confederates, or the Protoss, or _anyone_! I will _rule _this sector, or see it _burnt to ashes _around me!_"

The crowd broke into a murmur, and the flashes of cameras filled sight.

"I… I won't STAND for this! You jackals think you can come in here and question ME?~! This interview is OVER!~!"

Jim switched the TV off.

"Y'know, I _love _seein' him squirm, but the Dominion's just gonna spin this like they do everything else."

"Not this time. Mengsk used the media as a weapon for years; now we've turned it against him. One broadcast, and it won us a bigger victory than a hundred battles."

Matt handed Jim a cigar, grabbing one for himself as well.

"I guess you're right. Well, it's what we started this whole revolution for in the first place… We've got a long way to go, but maybe we started somethin' here."

"Hearts and minds, man. Just like you always said."

"Y'know, Matt… someday you're gonna end up leadin' this bunch of misfits."

"Oh, no… that's what I keep _you _around for, sir."

They lit their cigars and laughed.

**Few hours later – Cantina**

"Kate Lockwell here, live from Korhal. There's rioting in the streets. Citizens are setting fire to government buildings to express their shock and anger at the startling revelations from earlier today! Donny, what's the situation where you are?"

"I had a brother on Tarsonis… Jacob… My little brother Jacob was there! Um, I… um…"

"Right. Uh, Th-Thanks for that, Donny. …Okay. Emperor Mengsk broadcasted a statement earlier today. Unfortunately, UNN satellites were on lockdown at the time. Let's replay a bit of that."

"This evidence has been falsified! The enemies of the Dominion will go to any length to soil my good reputation! These ruthless, slanderous attacks cannot-"

"At that point, the Emperor was shouted down. He's since retreated to his palace and refuses to speak with anyone. In this reporter's opinion, Emperor Mengsk has been revealed as a-"

The signal was cut off. Jim finished his dinner and headed down to the armory.

"Ha-ha! Y'see? Told ya I could build somethin' better than that piece-o'-crap Odin."

"I like that. That's the spirit, brother! Show 'em who's boss!"

"Got some work to do on the chassis still, but I got to thinkin' about upgrades and variants, y'know? They ain't gonna be cheap, cowboy. Big honkin' thing like that never is. But they'll be worth it, you'll see."

Jim headed up to the bridge, finding Tychus.

"So," he asked the big man, "are ya thinkin' about givin' up this life of luxury and becomin' a professional broadcaster?"

"Aw, regular folks just ain't ready for the raw sex appeal I'd unleash into their gray little lives. I reckon my niche is right here with you, ol' buddy. Right to the end."

"I'm glad you're part of all this, Tychus. You did real good today."

As Tychus walked off, Matt walked up.

"Those classified documents that the Sangheili found on Korhal weren't anything special" Jim told him. "Just referred to some old bio-weapons lab orbiting Castanar."

"I think this one might be different. The files suggest they were planning to terminate everyone who ever worked there."

"I assume that doesn't mean firin' 'em. But why would Mengsk wanna kill a whole research staff?"

"I don't know, but it seems like something we should check out."

"It does, indeed."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**High orbit over Castanar**

**500 kilometers from orbital research station**

"So what's the scoop on this top-secret death lab?"

"This asteroid is registered as a beryllium storage warehouse, but that must be a cover for the Dominion's bio-lab."

"Let's hope so. We'd look pretty silly comin' all this way for a few tons of beryllium. Did those documents give us any clues as to what the Dominion's cookin' up in there?"

"No, sir, but they did contain some of the facility's security codes, so we may be able to hack into their systems."

"Sounds fun. Well, 'long as we're here, we may as well take a look."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

"Sir, parts of the facility seem to be scan-shielded – our signals are breaking up left and right. Be careful in there."

"Hey, careful's my middle name…"

"I thought it was Eugune."

The stealth Pelican flew in, dropping off Raynor, Teana, Shion, five ODSTs, and two Terran medics.

"Shut it, Matt. Alright, boys & girls, stay frosty! Surprise, surprise… the door's sealed. Nothin' a little breachin' charge won't cure."

The door was blown down, and the team poured in, running into a trio of Dominion marines and a Firebat.

"This facility is strictly off-limit- Raynor?~! Halt, you're under arrest!"

The team responded by gunning down the enemy forces before they could react.

"Not today, buddy."

The team moved forward, finding a terminal and tapping into the security camera. It showed that up ahead were three Firebats, seven marines, and six auto-turrets that quickly folded up.

"Hm. Fry any rebel you see."

"Looks like we got a reception committee waitin' for us. Adjutant, activate those gun turrets and give 'em a surprise!"

"_System accessed. Decrypting security overrides. System control established._"

"…Well, we got half the guns. Should take some of 'em out, at least."

Raynor activated the right-side turrets, which sprung to life and started shooting. Raynor's team rushed in and took advantage of the confusion, mowing down the opposition. They advanced into a lab, and the few scientists in there quickly put their hands up. They were no threat. However, there was something of interest here, inside the stasis tanks.

"These creatures… they ain't like any Zerg I've ever seen before. Matt, scan their bio-signatures."

"Hold on. The signal's weak in there. Wait… Sir – I'm reading both Protoss and Zerg DNA. Were those… things assimilated somehow?"

"I don't know. But I'm real curious as to what they're doin' inside a Dominion lab."

"By the Saint…" Teana spoke in a horrified whisper, staring at the creatures. "Hybrids…"

Suddenly, the two doors sealed shut.

"Hey, check it out" a Dominion marine's voice was intercepted on the comm. "We got that Raynor guy trapped in lab one."

"Ha! Nice! Release the Zerg!"

A large structure in the room opened, and Zerglings ran out.

"They're comin' from the holding pen! Destroy it; we gotta block 'em out!"

Teana threw an Antlion anti-personnel mine like a Frisbee, and it destroyed the holding pen, killing the few Zerg still inside. Raynor moved up to the sealed door and placed a breaching charge, blasting through and allowing the team to advance.

"Shit! They got out!"

Shion warped in amongst the three Dominion marines, and in a flash of green they fell to the floor in pieces. The team continued on, gunning down a few more enemy marines and a Firebat. Ahead, a group of enemy marines and a Marauder were taken out when the ODSTs threw a barrage of frag grenades, allowing the team to access another console. The next room held three auto-turrets, four scientists, three Marauders, and 18 Dominion marines.

"Looks like we got a few options on this terminal to soften 'em up before we go in."

Jim let loose a horde of Zerglings on the surprised Dominion forces, letting the beasts tear apart most of the enemies before swooping in to pick off the stragglers. There were more creatures in stasis tanks.

"Looks like the same creature was mutated and cloned over and over. Matt, you got any additional info?"

"Stetmann's been running some tests, sir. He says the specimens' DNA strands have been artificially spliced. Whoever's in charge of this mess did it deliberately."

It was now that Jim remembered Zeratul's visions and made the horrifying revelation.

"Matt… we gotta blow this place sky-high. No way we can just leave it standing."

"Well, I'm picking up a strong power signature close to you. There must be a large fusion reactor somewhere near your location in the facility."

"Perfect. We'll find the reactor, disable its containment systems, and then we're outta here!"

The team moved on, using a breaching charge to access to a prototype Dominion plasma charge launcher which Jim grabbed. They then moved the other way deeper into the facility, Jim using the plasma weapon to take out a Viking and a siege tank. They then found another terminal.

"Oh yeah… siege tanks… Vikings… wait. Some kinda warbot? Looks like I can pick a weapon upgrade and activate it from this console. Here goes…"

The war-droid, armed with anti-personnel napalm, came to life and rolled into the next room, wreaking devastation with the Raiders close behind. A Dominion combat walker stood between them and the next console, but several plasma grenades to the cockpit took it down.

"You readin' me, Matt? I could use some reinforcements down here. They got somethin' big in the next room and I don't think it's friendly."

"You got it, sir. I only have one dropship available. What do you need?"

"Send us some Marauders."

"Yes, sir. Reinforcements inbound." 

The Seagull flew in, dropping off a trio of Marauders to join the assault force. Jim placed another breaching charge on the door ahead, and the team rushed in, tearing through enemy turrets and Ghosts. A Brutalisk was locked up in a stasis field in the center of the room; the team gave it a wide berth as they moved to another terminal. Unfortunately, all it did was release the Brutalisk, but Raynor's plasma weapon and the Marauders' grenades brought it down quick enough, Teana walking up and using her sword to deliver a _coup de grace_. The next door was blown down, and the team, entering a large room with an opaque-walled containment device in the center… and full of armed guards.

"Sir, you're right on top of that power signature. The fusion reactor must be nearby."

Against a Spartan, a human Dark Templar, ODSTs, Marauders, and Jim Raynor, the Dominion forces stood no chance. They found the reactor, and Teana repeated what she'd helped the Chief do on the _Pillar of Autumn_. The base darkened, emergency lights coming on. Unfortunately, an alarm sounded, and the containment field began to bulge out from within, the creature working to break free. The containment field shut down, and from it came an abomination – one that, to Jim and the girls, was all too horrifyingly familiar.

"We need to get the fuck out of here. _Now_."

"Sir, you'll have to be careful. That place is starting to come apart. All the containment fields are down; who knows what else you'll run into?"

"Just what I wanted to hear. Thanks for the heads-up. Stay tight on me! Let's move, Raiders!"

The squad fought their way through Dominion soldiers and loose Zerg, along with a few Tal'darim Protoss who had been locked up. They came across some experimental weapon.

"Chrono Rift Device? Must be based on alien tech. Mengsk is really playin' with fire here."

They blasted their way through some rubble, and fought their way past a few more Zerglings. They passed the Hybrid, which was trapped between rapidly-failing rubble.

"Ah, Hell! That debris won't hold it for long! Keep moving! Go! GO!"

As soon as they got out of the room, the Hybrid broke free. They came across a terminal.

"Another war-droid! Adjutant, send it against the Hybrid to buy us some time!"

They advanced, fighting through rubble and Dominion marines. Behind them, the war-droid opened fire with its cannons against the beast. They fought their way past some Zerg and some Tal'darim, losing an ODST. Behind them, an explosion sounded.

"Hell, that warbot didn't last long. This place is comin' apart fast!"

They busted their way through more debris, Jim using the chrono rift device to stall the Hybrid's advance. They continued on, fighting past Zerg while some Tal'darim Zealots ran in to engage the Hybrid. After a short while, Matt contacted them.

"Sir, I've lost the Hybrid's signal. It seemed to just disappear."

"Define 'disappear'."

They fought through a small Zerg infestation. An Ultralisk tried to pursue them, but the Hybrid suddenly busted through a wall, and the large Zerg attacked it instead, giving the team a chance to run. They fought past a last squad of Dominion marines and hijacked a Dominion transport.

"Time we were leavin'! Lift off! Matt, can you hear me? I'm inbound in some big transport the Dominion was nice enough to supply. Don't shoot us down!"

The transport shot into the _Hyperion_'s hangar, and the _Hyperion _and the _Starshot _immediately jumped out. Seconds later, the system briefly gained a second star.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Hyperion **_**bridge**

"That thing down there… it was like the Hybrids Zeratul fought."

"Here? But how?"

"Mengsk. It's always Mengsk. The end of the universe is comin', and I shoulda known he'd be behind it!"

"But how did he hybridize Zerg and Protoss? The technology required is way beyond anything humans have developed. He can't be working alone on this…"

**Cantina – 11 minutes later**

"Whatever you found down dere makes me afraid. What was it, mon?"

"Somethin'… monstrous – a Zerg/Protoss hybrid. It must've been a powerful psi for you to feel its scream from all the way up here."

"Searing. Blinding. Like feelin' the sun burnin' your face with your eyes squeezed shut. I never felt a thing like that before. I hope I never do again."

"This is Kate Lockwell for UNN. Donny Vermillion remains on sick leave – get better, Donny! Coming up later, we begin a 10-part exposé on corruption in the Dominion government. How high does it go? Tonight, however, I'd like to return to the topic of Tarsonis, and the day it fell. Families ripped apart – literally – when the savage Zerg arrived. Mountains of dead bodies, deserted cities… let's play that clip again."

"_I will _rule _this sector, or see it _burnt to ashes _around m_-"

The transmission was interrupted when a Dominion marine barged into the studio and smashed the camera.

"We finally got ya, Arcturus. Nice to see the media takin' shots at _you _for a change."

Jim headed down the armory.

"What in hell's name did you stir up in that lab, cowboy?"

"Mengsk has taken to playin' God literally now. He made that thing and a whole heap more like it! An' who knows how many other labs he's got out there?"

"Great; like we ain't got enough to handle with the Zerg. Now we got Mengsk breedin' his own damn monsters, too."

"Well, we'll be headed for Char soon. Our weapons ready?"

"Ready as they're ever gonna be."

Jim headed up to the lab.

"We got less than nine hours before the rendezvous, sir. Should we get going, head there early?"

"Why not? It'd be nice to make a good impression by not bein' late, plus I wanna see Junior's reaction to his daddy's little scandal. Set course for Char's Oort Cloud."

**-**_**CHAPTER END**_**-**


	8. Char

Here's Chapter 8. Here we go.

For realism's sake, all scenes from the original where the suit visors are up are replaced with the visors being depolarized / made transparent. Shion and Ahsoka have their connections to the Void and the Force protecting them, and the rest of Gamma has their armor (Teana's Mjolnir and the others' modified/shielded ODST armor).

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

**High orbit over Char**

120 Dominion Navy vessels, 25 Raider-loyal ships (including the _Hyperion_), and the _Starshot _gazed upon the ball of fire below them.

"Char. If Hell ever existed, this is it. Oceans of fire, tectonic storms, and an atmosphere that'll burn a man alive. But we've planned for all of that."

"You can't plan for the Zerg, General Warfield. They ain't gonna fit into your nice, clean timetable."

"I've led five separate invasions against the swarm, held the line while you and your 'freedom fighters' hid under a rock."

"We're all aware of your victories, General" Valerian interrupted as he walked onto the bridge. "I've invited Commander Raynor here to assist us with any… unforeseen contingencies."

"Well, it sounds like you got it all figures out, Junior."

"I have far too much invested in this undertaking to see it fail. Speaking of which, you might particularly enjoy this next step."

He walked over to the projection table and pressed a button… and Arcturus Mengsk appeared on-screen.

"_Valerian! I've just received a report you've taken half the Navy! Care to explain yourself, boy?_"

"Father, I am about to accomplish that which you never could. Today I will defeat the Queen of Blades and secure peace throughout the Dominion. By this act, the people will finally know that I am a worthy successor to you."

"_I love your gumption, son, but you're in way over your head. What makes you think you have the experience to-_"

"He ain't alone, Arcturus."

"_Raynor… I don't know what gutter my son fished you out of, but even you've got to realize that treacherous bitch cannot be saved… and neither can you._"

"We'll see about that. And when this is over… you an' me got a score to settle."

He reached over and shut off the comm. Valerian laughed.

"Everything I could've hoped for…"

"You're playin' a dangerous game here, kid."

Alarms suddenly sounded.

"Prince Valerian, we have Zerg attack waves incoming!"

"Already?"

Swarms of Mutalisks came up from the planet, and every ship in range opened fire with their point-defense guns. The _Starshot_ and the _Hyperion _activated their vastly-superior shields, effortlessly tanking the Zerg's hits, but the Dominion ships began to take damage, and two battlecruisers accidentally collided when one of their captains panicked.

"Clear the bridge! I've got a battle to win."

"I'll see you boys on the ground." 

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Groundside Raider/Dominion Base**

Team Raynor and Gamma Team, having been orbital-dropped from the _Starshot_, watched the devastation on the holo-screen, listening to the reports. The _Starshot _hovered 300 meters ahead, shields still holding and ventral guns blazing, a few scorch marks and small hull ruptures marring its surface from the space battle.

"_Teams Bravo, Echo, and Delta have gone dark. Repeat: Alpha has lost contact with all elements_-"

"_On the right, on the right! They're comin' around!_"

"_Where's command? I got no support! I got Zerg comin' outta my ass he-_"

"_We're on fire. Repeat: we've lost all thruster power-_"

"_They're comin' out of the ground!_"

"_Any station this net, any station this net, we need fire support, we need it now- AAGH!_"

"Damnit!" Jim said. "I told 'em a frontal assault wasn't gonna work! She was playin' with us the whole time!"

"Well, brother," Tychus replied, "we're alive at least. Looks like the few battlegroups that did make it to the surface are scattered all over the place."

"**Do you think death is the worst thing that can happen to you here? **_**Infestation **_**is what's coming for **_**you**_**. Soon, **_**all **_**will serve the Swarm.**"

"She's… tryin' to get in our heads, man! We gotta keep it together!"

"If we're gonna pull this caper off, we need to rally as many survivors as we can."

"Commander," Matt contacted them, "Dominion battlegroups are still landing all around you, but they're in pretty bad shape and coming under heavy attack from the Zerg."

"Alright, let's get out there and rescue their sorry asses. We need to pull together a real fightin' force, or we won't have a prayer of stoppin' Kerrigan."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

"_Commander, tactical analysis indicates the Zerg greatly outmatch your current forces_."

The two siege tanks at the base blew away a pair of small Zerg attack waves, as Marauders and marines manned the bunkers.

"Matt, keep me updated on those drop-pods as they get to Char. If we can reach enough of them before the Zerg, we might just have a chance of fightin' our way through this."

"Sir, I'm tracking an incoming drop-pod. It should be landing close to your position any second."

"Alright. Let's get out there and find 'em before the Zerg do."

A force of marines, medics, and Marauders led by Marie moved north, fighting through some Zerg and soon reaching the five Dominion marines.

"Raynor's Raiders… we sure are glad to you boys! But where's General Warfield?"

"I'm assuming command here. You men fall in with us, and we'll see to findin' your General."

The attack force moved north, destroying/killing a spore launcher and then heading back to base.

"**I so love the way you kindle their hope, Jim. By all means, bring them all to my doorstep. Like lambs to the slaughter…**"

"Don't listen to her! Stay focused, and we'll make it out of here together!"

The siege tanks blew away another attack force, as an SCV constructed a second barracks and a missile defense turret, and a few Marauders were dropped in.

"Sir, I'm detecting a drop-pod headed your way."

The pod landed to the southeast. The attack force – Marie, nine marines, six Marauders, and four medics – moved north to destroy another spore launcher, and then moved to base. An SCV set up a pair of Psi Disruptors, and another drop-pod landed to the west. The attack force moved west, fighting past spine crawlers and reaching Pod 3. There, they found a three Vultures and a factory, which was sent back to the base. More attacks from the north were pushed back, and the now-quite-large assault force, further bolstered by Firebat mercenaries, headed east toward Pod 4 that had just landed, rescuing a pair of siege tanks.

Suddenly, a battlecruiser in flames shot overhead, losing altitude.

"Mayday! Mayday! This is General Warfield! My ship is taking terrible… terrible damage!"

The mighty vessel hit the ground and slid to a stop. Survivors piled out and set up defense, as a static-clouded message came over the comm.

"…is Gen… Warfield. To any Dominion ship in range: my ship is down, and we've sustained heavy losses. We're holding position, but we need support soon."

"We're on our way, General! Just hold on. …Damn, he can't even hear us. There's too much anti-air for the Longswords to make a bombing run or the dropships to fly in. The only way we're gettin' to Warfield is straight through those Nydus Worms.

"**Some invasion…**"

"We should mobilize everything we've got and try to break through to Warfield."

"**Warfield won't be alive for very much longer. My Zerg will be drawn to his fear and that of his men. There's absolutely nothing you can do.**"

"You're sure talkin' a lot, Kerrigan. Maybe the fear you sense is your own."

The attack force moved south, destroying two more spore cannons. Two Siege Breakers dropped in at the base to reinforce defense. With the aid of the attack force's siege tanks, an Infested Terran base was destroyed. The attack force, bolstered by a squad of Sangheili and their Ghosts dropped in, headed east and then north, blasting their way through dozens of Zerg. They soon reached the Nydus Worms, killing the guard Zerg and then the worm trio.

"We've reached the crash site!" Marie reported. "With any luck, Warfield's still alive…"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

Hundreds of spent shell casings littered the ground. Assault rifles blazed, firing at the charging Zerglings. Warfield's rifle ran out of ammo, so he triggered the bayonet and speared a charging Zergling as it leapt over him. A trio of Mutalisks flew closer, their shots hitting nearby and blowing him off his feet.

"Fall back! We're cut off!"

"Belay that order!" he yelled. "Stand your ground!"

Suddenly a fusillade of Hydralisk spines shot through, killing all the marines except Warfield. The old General was thrown back when the ground beneath him erupted, a Hydralisk surfacing and towering over him, while a second one clawed its way through the barricade. A barrage of spines shot forth, Warfield blocking them with his arm. The nearby Hydralisk struck, and he grabbed its claw, stopping it inches from his face. He then cocked his other arm and threw a left cross that KO'ed the beast. However, the other one pounced on him, pinning him to the ground. Its jaws snapped in front of his face, trying and failing to bite through his helmet, and it then raised its claw.

A hypersonic bullet tore through the claw's joint, tearing it off. Another shot, smaller but much faster, punched through the beast's chest, blowing the Hydralisk apart from the chest up. Warfield looked, and saw a black-armored marine with a skull etched into his visor hefting an MX-9 "Zergslayer" rifle, and the smaller red-armored female holding a massive UNSC M99 Stanchion.

"Heard you boys needed some help" the black-armored one said, the visor depolarizing to reveal Jim Raynor. "We came as fast as we could."

A huge blue-armored Terran marine and a white-armored Sangheili leapt down, prying the dead Hydralisk off of Warfield.

"Ain't no time to be lyin' around on the job, General."

Jim held out his hand to the General, who laughed.

"You magnificent son of a bitch! You're about the last person I expected to see."

"Uh, folks, I hate to interrupt, but, uh… the natives are gettin' restless!"

The ground began to shake, and in the distance a horde of Zerglings came charging.

"Thanks for the rescue," Warfield said, "but I hope it ain't just the three of ya."

"General, you know I always have a card to play…"

A squadron of Terran and Sangheili Banshees flew overhead, firing rockets and fuel rod guns to decimate the charging horde. Warfield yanked the last spine form his arm.

"You might be a damn pirate, Raynor, but whatever else happens, you saved my boys today… and I won't forget that."

"All in a day's work, General."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Groundside Base**

"I must admit, Lanstar. You're a hell of a lot tougher than you look. I got caught off-guard considerin' how small you are in that armor compared to the rest of us, but you proved me wrong."

"Big things come in small packages, Mr. Warfield."

As Teana walked away, Marie muttered – in earshot of Warfield – "Big things… easy for you to say, Ms. D-Cup."

Warfield busted out laughing at that.

"How you holdin' up, General?" Raynor asked.

"Ahh… damn poison. I told those pansy-ass medics to lop off my arm so I could get back to the front. Even so, I'm in pretty bad shape. I've decided to hand over all command to you."

"I understand. I know that ain't easy for you."

"Easy? Son… I'm gettin' off easy compared to what you got ahead of you. To reach the main hive, you'll have to choose, between takin' out their ground reinforcements or their air support. There ain't time for both."

"Don't worry, General. I'll deal with the Zerg. First chance you get, head back to the ship and get patched up. That's an order." He turned to his big buddy in the big gun. "How's it goin', Tychus?"

"Lock and load, Jimmy-boy! These blasted critters just keep comin'! What we got here's the biggest turkey shoot in the galaxy!"

"Hate to spoil all your fun, Tychus, but we gotta start pushin' toward the primary hive cluster, pronto!"

"That's a tall order, ol' buddy. 'Tween them Nydus Worms and the ground and that swarm o' fliers overhead, we ain't in no position to push against anything!"

"You're always an inspiration, Tychus…"

"Hey, we got somethin' on the news!" Ahsoka said.

"This is Kate Lockwell reporting live for UNN. Stunning news tonight as massive numbers of Zerg began pulling back to their main hive on the planet Char. While they aren't giving up the worlds they conquered, most of the aliens appear to be massing near the fiery planet."

"What can it mean, Kate?"

"We really don't know, Donny. We'll keep you posted with any further developments."

"I know what it means," Jim said, "and it ain't good."

"So we're gonna get hit with nearly the entire damn Zerg army soon?" Marie asked. "Great…"

Jim turned his attention to the C&C computer.

"Y'know," Tychus said as he walked up, "I been thinking…"

"Scares me more than the Zerg" Jim snarked.

"We're gonna have to take out those Nydus Worms before we can make a move on the main hive. Them Zerg burstin' up under us wherever they please ain't exactly conducive to our health and well-bein'."

"Well, placing charges in the right spots in their Nydus network could flood the whole system with lava. What's your take, General?"

"It's dangerous, but it could work. Bigger problem's still their fliers. Even if we could move our units forward, we can't provide adequate air cover while the skies are contested."

"Any suggestions?"

"Intel shows 80% of the Zerg fliers nest on an infested platform hanging in low orbit. We take that down, we'll own the air."

"Hell, if this platform's so important, why not just nuke it?" Tychus asked.

"The nests are burrowed deep into the superstructure. Surface detonations won't do it. We'd need to land a strike force on the platform and take it apart piece by piece. It's your call, Raynor."

"Hmm…"

ONE EXTREMELY SLOW TWO-HOUR LONG WAIT FOR A 12-MINUTE-LONG YOUTUBE VIDEO TO STREAM LATER…

"We can deal with the Nydus Worms when they surface," Jim said, "but there ain't no way we can advance without air support. We gotta take that platform down."

"We came all the way down here just to head back up into space?"

"I only wish I could go with you. Give 'em hell, Raynor! Now, the Zerg fliers are usin' this old orbital platform as their base of operations. It's actually made up of several smaller platforms tethered together in geostationary orbit. The nests are too deep inside to destroy with a bombardment, but clearing the whole thing with ground forces will be costly."

"Adjutant, what's keepin' that thing in orbit? Has it got power?"

"_Affirmative. Thermal readings indicate intense heat coming from the platforms_. _Core temperatures are kept stable by a series of coolant towers, still functional despite the Zerg infestation._"

"Perfect. There's our answer, General. We get onboard and destroy the coolant towers on each section. The reactors'll go off and take care of the Zerg for us."

"Excellent plan. You missed your calling, Raynor – you would've made an outstanding staff officer."

"I reckon I'm right where I'm meant to be, General. Now let's get saddled up and hit that platform. Kerrigan won't be givin' us a second chance."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Compound Orbital Platform J**

**Geostationary Orbit over Char**

"I've got the tower locations" Matt radioed. "I'll mark them on your TACMAP."

"Damn, Jimmy… this whole place is… _writhing_!"

"Once we blow those coolant towers, it won't matter. The platforms'll burn up and kill everything on 'em."

Resources were gathered, buildings assembled, and war vehicles began construction. A siege tank rolled out from the factory and took up Siege Mode at the western entrance, where SCVs were constructing a Psi Disruptor, a missile turret, and two Perdition flame turrets. A pack of Zerglings attacked from the west, but were barbecued and blown to bits. Two Science Vessels emerged from the starport, joining the squadron of five Banshees and the Raider-loyal _Minotaur_-class battlecruiser _Ephemeral_. A group of Hydralisks and Mutalisks attacked from the south, and was killed by the marines and the _Ephemeral_. The Banshees and Science Vessels flew southwest, attacking and destroying the nearest coolant tower at the cost of two Banshees. They flew back to base, where a third science vessel, two UNSC Falcons, and a fighter-mode Viking joined them. 20 seconds later…

BOOM! And smaller 'Boom' times 6!

"I'm picking up signs of heavy air defenses on the south-most platform, and there are a lot of ground defenses on the northern platform."

The three science vessels, Viking, Falcons, and Banshees headed west, wiping out a small Zerg base. A few SCVs came over to the empty real estate and constructed auto-refineries on the vents there. The air force moved to the devastated central platform, linking up with four more Vikings and taking out a small Zerg air attack force gathered there. Soon, a force of 10 Vikings, two Falcons, three Terran Banshees, and the three science vessels moved west, attacking the ground-defense-heavy platform and taking out the coolant tower, quickly falling back. 35 seconds after they departed, the northern platform was ripped apart by cascading explosions. Suddenly, from the west came Zerg reinforcements… led by a flying titan of a Zerg.

ZERG LEVIATHAN – 800 METERS

"_Warning: Unidentified Zerg organism detected inbound. Largest on record._"

"Damn! That's all we need! We better take that thing down or it's gonna cause some havoc!"

The air strike force returned to base, meeting up with more Vikings and three more battlecruisers (the _Euphrates_, the _Cassiopeia_, and the _Troy_) and wiping out a Zerg air attack from the southwest. The SCVs to the west set up a command center there. The force of four battlecruisers, three science vessels, and 13 Vikings then headed southwest, attacking and killing the Leviathan at the cost of the _Euphrates _and all but four of the Vikings. They then moved north to the secondary base, taking out another Zerg air attack. The air forces in the mission then met up over the central platform – five science vessels, four Banshees, three Falcons, two Vikings, and three battlecruisers.

The air attack force moved southwest, bypassing a small Zerg base and heading for the southwest platform. At the cost of two Banshees and a Viking, the coolant tower was destroyed. 45 seconds later…

"Yeah, so… any second now… any second… There it goes!"

"You're doin' great out there, Raynor! Three down, one to go!"

A force of Dominion frigates flew in and wiped out a small Zerg base south of Raider Base 1, and then joined up with the main air attack force. The now-very-large force flew south, heading for the final, southeast platform. Soon, the battlecruisers let rip with their fusion cannons, obliterating the final tower.

"Yeeha!" a Banshee pilot cheered. "The fly-boys planet-side are gonna love us for this!"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Surface of Char**

The tattered Dominion flag flew in the hot wind. Bodies of fallen men & women littered the ground in various positions. Overhead, storm clouds rumbled and parted, showering the battlefield with rain. Jim Raynor walked up to a fallen Raider, grabbing the man's dog-tags and examining them.

M. KOITER

20.05.54

MAR SARA TVN

A Dominion dropship flew in, and Jim, Teana, and Tychus walked up to meet it. General Warfield stepped out, his right arm a black robotic appendage.

"Good to see ya on your feet, General."

"Yeah. Well, we'll see how long that lasts. I brought you boys a present."

Two Dominion marines walked out, carrying a large rectangular case. It opened, revealing the five-foot-long black monolith, light-blue light glowing from within.

"The Xel'Naga artifact's been assembled. I hope to God it does what we think it does."

"Damn straight. Bettin' our lives on some alien piece o' crap don't sight right with me."

"I hear ya, Tychus. But if I was bankin' everything on that, I'd be quit already. 'Cause here we are in the mouth of Hell, and we made it this far by leanin' on each other."

"Heh. Whether it's blind luck or damn-fool courage, in all my years, I've never seen anything like what you jokers have pulled off."

"That thing's the key to stoppin' the Queen of Blades… but it's our sweat and blood that'll make it happen. After everything we've been through… past all the fire and fury… the one thing I know is that we can count on each other to get the job done. Or die trying, if that's what it takes."

AS the soldiers across the battlefield were uplifted by these words, the clouds broke and pure sunlight touched the ground, as if to accentuate what James had said. He looked down at the dog-tags still in his hand.

"Because some things are just worth fighting for."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

"We spent a lotta time huntin' down all them pieces" Tychus said. "Now that it's all together, this thang gives me the willies somethin' awful."

"I know what ya mean" Jim replied. "When I look at it, it's… it's like I can hear voices in my head. …The sooner we're done with this thing, the better."

"Agreed" Warfield said. "Right now this weapon is the most important weapon in the galaxy, and we're going to use it."

"I just wish the damn thing came with an instruction manual. For all we know, we could be upsettin' the entire space-time continuum!"

"Easy, Tychus. This ain't science fiction."

Warfield sighed. "All these years, Raynor, Mengsk made you out to be the Devil himself. But I've seen you put it on the line for men who'd otherwise be huntin' you down."

"Your Emperor's the one who should be brought to justice. All I ever wanted was for folks to live free."

"Charging into battle with a stranger, taking enemy fire, holding the line shoulder-to-shoulder, that's the great equalizer of war. It's an honor to fight at your side."

"I sure to appreciate that, General".

Jim walked over to Tychus. "Final push. You ready for this?"

"That I am, partner. Hell, we're gonna be the guys that de-Zerg the Queen o' Blades an' cut the head off the Zerg leadership! Genuine heroes! Ol' Mengsk might even give you a pardon!"

"Who knows? Probably not, though."

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is a sad day for us at UNN. I regret to inform you that, last night, Donny Vermillion had himself committed to the Dominion Mental Health Center here on Korhal. While the nature of his abrupt mental breakdown remains unknown, we do know that he was clad only in his socks and rumored to be in possession of Emperor Mengsk's manifesto… and a pound of peanut butter. We wish you all the best, Donny, and hope for your speedy recovery. In the meantime, I'll be taking over as chief anchor here at UNN. For UNN, I'm Kate Lockwell. …WOO!~! YES! Woo!"

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy…" Ahsoka remarked.

"You girls ready for this?" Teana asked her six. "The Zerg are probably gonna throw everything they have at us. Kerrigan herself might even join in. Last chance to back out and sit things out back on the _Starshot_."

"Are you nuts, Boss?" Marie said. "After all we've been through? We'll follow you to hell and back."

The other girls nodded their agreement. Behind her visor, Teana smiled.

"I gotta say, you gals are the best spec-ops team I've ever known" Warfield said. "I know you're gonna go places in the future."

"Thank you, sir."

"The Engineer Corps is moving the Xel'Naga artifact to the base of the primary hive cluster. We'll entrench the last of our defenses all around it. Unfortunately, it's gonna take some time to charge up the device for a strike against the Queen of Blades. Intel provided by the Moebius Foundation suggests that the Zerg will be attracted by the artifact's pulse emanations. Once it's activated, all nearby Zerg will go into a frenzy tryin' to reach it."

"There's no way we can beat a sustained Zerg attack with what we've got left."

"The artifact itself may help with that. According to intel, it can discharge what they're calling an 'energy nova' that should kill any Zerg within its radius. It takes time to recharge after each use; otherwise, this'd be easy. You'll have to activate the energy nova manually. Fortunately, it pulses on a subsonic frequency, so humans – and Ahsoka, and the Sangheili and their forces – will be immune to its effects."

"Recharge or no, I'll take all the help we can get right now, General. Remember: Kerrigan's still out there waitin' for us."

"How could we forget?"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Raider/Dominion Base six kilometers southeast of primary hive cluster**

"**You've brought me the Xel'Naga artifact. It was good of you to save me the trouble of finding it myself.**"

"_Warning: Massive Zerg force incoming._"

"We're not ready for this many!" Matt said. "We'll have to use the artifact."

The artifact fragmented into its four components, sending out a pulse that killed every Zerg within 1,100 meters. The four pieces ever so slowly began to spontaneously reassemble.

"**An impressive defense… but not nearly impressive enough. My forces number in the tens of billions, and **_**yours **_**are thinning by the minute. This can only end one way.**"

At the base, bunkers and siege tanks guarded the two main entrances, with Psi Disruptors soon being constructed. Teana and Captain Rex were near the center of the base; Shion and Capt. Cody led the artifact's guard team; Marie, Kaede, and Ahsoka guarded the western front, while a group of Sangheili Alliance forces helped hold the east. The _Starshot _hovered 150 meters over the artifact, ready to use its bomber squadrons and its ventral guns to attack anything that got close enough. The two battlecruisers _Ephemeral _and _Bucephalus _were positioned to provide protective fire for both the artifact and the northern routes. The starport worked to churn out Banshees for the inevitable Nydus Worm attacks. Two more siege tanks rolled out from the factory and took position to guard the western flank, ready to blast anything in their considerable range, and two more took position on the east section of the artifact's rocky platform.

"_Warning: Seismic disturbance detected. Nydus Worm inbound_."

Three Nydus Worms popped up, and were killed by the _Ephemeral_, the siege tanks, and the Banshees. Two more siege tanks rolled into position atop the artifact platform's western section. Three Hell's Angels mercenary Vikings were called in, and two Thor walkers emerged from the factory while two science vessels came from the starport. Another wave of Nydus Worms popped up, but the _Starshot_'s ventral guns and the Terran Banshee squadron took them out. Two more Thors took defensive position.

"_Alert! Class-12 psionic waveform detected. The Queen of Blades is inbound._"

"**I'm tired of working through others. It's time I took a personal hand in your demise.**"

"Everyone, stay back!" Teana radioed. "We'll handle this, just like I planned! Shion, Ahsoka, let's go!"

"What the hell are you doing, Lanstar?~!"

"The girls and I will keep her occupied in a three-on-one fight. If things get hairy, Shion'll teleport us back to the base."

With that, Ahsoka and Teana met up with Shion, and the trio disappeared in a whorl of black smoke, appearing right in front of Kerrigan.

"**A human Dark Templar? Interesting… but not worth my time. Step aside, girls.**"

In response, Ahsoka threw her lightsaber, Kerrigan narrowly avoiding decapitation and losing her right claw-wing. She growled and lashed out with a psionic bullet, but Teana sliced it out of the air with Mirage Longsword, and then charged the ex-human. Kerrigan summoned a blade of psionic energy to surround her right hand and blocked the swing, surprised by the strength behind the blow.

"**What are you? …Such advanced cybernetics, and that armor… and those **_**eyes**_**…**"

Teana's eyes, blood-red with two comma-like marks in them, stared angrily through a depolarized visor at Kerrigan's glowing gold eyes. Shion leapt in and tried to slice Kerrigan down the middle, and the infested woman back-flipped out of the way. The trio formed up, weapons drawn and bodies channeling power.

"…**Fine, then. I guess I'll **_**have **_**to play with you**_**.**_"

At the base, an artifact pulse wiped out a Zerg attack wave, and shortly after another Nydus Worm wave surfaced. The Mgalekgolo's cannons reduced Zerglings and Hydralisks to charred corpses, and Sangheili plasma swords cleaved through Zerg bone-blades and the Zerg they were attached to. The Thor walkers bombarded a Nydus Worm to the northwest, blowing it to chunks. From high orbit, the mercenary battlecruiser _Jackson's Revenge _descended to the battlefield, lending its firepower to defense of the base.

"Commander Raynor," Col. Holland radioed, "we're picking up a mass of Overlords heading your way! Ready your air defenses!"

From the southeast, a squadron of Zerg Overlords flew in, dropping off many Zerglings. Meanwhile, out in the field, the three-on-one continued. Kerrigan and Ahsoka leapt in close to each other and simultaneously lashed out with a psionic push. The two opposing forces met between their hands, less than six inches away from each other, and quickly destabilized, sending both of them flying backward. Shion gathered power into her body and channeled it into her psi-sword, causing it to grow to over 10 feet in length.

"Blade-Charge!"

She swung it sideways, and a thin green wave of energy shot forth at Kerrigan, who called forth a shield that barely withstood it. The massive green blade then struck again, narrowly avoiding cleaving Kerrigan in half and leaving a deep scar in the ground. The red-armored Spartan leapt in with her two orange blades, making a flurry of strikes that Kerrigan had to move at superhuman speeds to avoid by scant millimeters. A repulsion wave from the corrupted woman sent the trio hurtling back, but they again got to their feet and rejoined the fight.

Another pulse from the artifact wiped out another Zerg attack wave, giving the base defense a little room to breathe. The Thor walkers and siege tanks halted an attack from the northwest, while the Sangheili continued to hold the line at the east, a barrage of plasma grenades from the Unggoy wiping out a Zergling rush. The factory and barracks continued to churn out additional forces to replace those lost. Three more Hell's Angels Vikings were called in.

As Teana saw the massive sphere of deadly psionic energy approaching her, her vision suddenly became clearer and more acute, and she easily dodged it. She charged in, and found that she could now slightly predict Kerrigan's movements. Kerrigan saw through the visor, and was surprised that the girl's red eyes each now had three comma-like marks instead of two. She was more surprised when she knocked Teana away, briefly knocking one of the swords from her hand, and Teana suddenly summoned a psi-blade on that hand, using it to deflect Kerrigan's attacks until her other sword teleported back into her hand. Shion fired a Dark Impulse, knocking Kerrigan for a loop but not out of the fight. She summoned a second psi-blade on her other arm and charged in.

A pair of Sangheili Phantoms flew in, lending their fire to the northeast defense and roasting a Zerg attack wave. The _Starshot_'s ventral guns wiped out a trio of Nydus Worms to the northwest. The Banshee squadron flew out and took out two more. Minutes later, another Nydus wave surfaced and was wiped out by the Banshees and starships.

"Artifact's 85% charged! Hang in there!"

Two mores waves of Nydus Worms attacked, and were in turn pushed back. A pulse from the artifact wiped the area clean of Zerg, sparing the Sangheili forces from death by Ultralisk.

Out in the battlefield, the trio was nearing their limit. Suddenly, Teana felt knowledge enter her mind, sent by the _Starshot_ through trans-dimensional space. She called up a new energy from within her, turned to face Kerrigan, made a series of hand movements as they came to her, took a deep breath, and called out the technique as its name rooted itself in her mind:

"_Katon: Gōkakyū!_"

The massive ball of fire shot forth, catching Kerrigan by complete surprise. It hit her dead-on, searing flesh, and she screamed out. She smothered the flames and, exhausted & wounded, teleported back to her hive. A UNSC Falcon swooped in, picking up the exhausted girls and bringing them back to base.

"**You will all pay for this!**"

"_Don't give up…_"

"I… I hear Sarah…"

"She's losin' it!"

A huge group of Nydus Worms surfaced all around the base, disgorging hundreds of Zerg. Every gun in the base, from rifle to ship's cannon, opened fire as fast as it could, slaughtering dozens within the first second. Finally, however, the artifact came together and began to glow blue.

"_Artifact power at full capacity_" the Adjutant reported.

"It's now or never! HIT IT!~!"

The artifact glowed so brightly it almost hurt to look at, and then let loose a massive wave of energy. For thousands of kilometers in every direction, everything Zerg died.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

"…Jim?"

"It's okay. I gotcha."

From the ruined Hive Palace, a black-armored figure walked carefully into the sunlight, carrying a nude form. The woman was somewhat pale, had antenna-like structures in place of hair, but was otherwise human. She looked up at her savior, smiled, and went to sleep. Behind him walked his faithful warriors – Tychus Findlay, Gabriel Tosh, and the six girls of Gamma Team. They were all filled with pride; they'd saved the entire sector, and saved the life & freedom of the one person who could stop the coming apocalypse. Overhead, dozens of ships – the 65 vessels that had survived the Battle of Char – filled the sky.

After so many bad breaks, James Raynor had finally scored a no-strings-attached big-time victory in his life.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Hyperion **_**Hangar**

**2 Days Later**

"You sure you folks can't stick around?"

"We would love to, Mr. Raynor," Colonel Holland said, "but the currents of trans-dimensional slipspace are shifting. If we don't leave soon, we'll be stuck here forever. It was a great honor assisting you and your men this last month. As soon as the currents have stabilized, we'll send envoys to talk things official with you and the Protoss."

"Much obliged, Colonel."

"I understand Ms. Kerrigan down in the med-bay is doing alright. I pray she'll retain enough power over the Zerg to stop the Hybrids."

"You an' me both, sir. Y'all come back to visit, now, y'hear?"

"Hm. Sure thing."

The two men shook hands, and Colonel Holland boarded the Pelican, which lifted off and flew over to the _Starshot_. The influential personnel of the _Hyperion _waved them off.

Over in the _Starshot_, technicians got to work maintaining the technology that the Raiders and Warfield's Dominion forces had given them – powered armor, weapons, vehicles & fighters, and a couple hundred volunteers. At the bridge, Zhal Arum leaned back in his chair, satisfied at another job well done. The girls of Gamma Team had already said their goodbyes earlier, being wished luck and given gifts by their new friends as they left.

The _Starshot _pulled away from Char and triggered its slipspace drive. Space-time parted, and the ship slipped into the Ways Between.

**-**_**BOOK 2 END**_**-**

The next book will be kinda short, but quite influential. You'll see…


End file.
